Just Us
by WonderRin
Summary: "No strings attached...Just Us." In which Natsu Dragneel acts like Casanova and Lucy Heartfilia is just a simple girl. That's until she becomes his assistant. Would Lucy ever find peace working for him? [Rated M for sexual themes.] AU - NALU: COMPLETE! [Check out the remade version on asianfanfics!]
1. First Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 **SUMMARY:** "No strings attached...Just Us." In which Natsu Dragneel acts like Casanova and Lucy Heartfilia is just a simple girl. That's until she becomes his next door neighbor. Would Lucy ever find peace living next to him? [Rated M for sexual themes.]

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

 **THEME SONG:** _Playboy._ By: EXO.

* * *

 _First Meeting_

The building that I recently moved in is an apartment complex. Everything, such as water and electricity, costed at around five hundred dollars a month. It was an amazing deal for me.

I work as an assistant for a good friend of mine, Loke. We've been friends since freshmen year of high school. Being able to work with your friend could be a nightmare or a dream. For me, it's a mixture of both. But, I love my job and I would never change it for the world.

My best friend, Levy, helped me by carrying boxes filled with my personal belongings into my room. I told her that I could do it alone, but she insisted.

When she placed the last box on the floor inside the living room, I smiled at her. "Thanks again, Levy."

She grinned. "Anytime, Luce! Call when something bad happens, alright?"

I nodded. "Of course."

We bit our goodbyes and she left the apartment. I got a sudden drop in my chest at her absence. I know this is going to be a big change in my life. I'm not living with my parents anymore. I'm moving onto adult living and adult responsibilities.

I decided to walk around the apartment to take in my environment. There was one bedroom and one bathroom - as it was fit for single-person living. The kitchen was connected with the living room by a wall.

I figured to go ahead and unpack my clothes and personal items before dinner time. Since I don't have any food, I'll have to pick up some take-out.

Once the sun was down, I have already unpacked all of my clothes inside the dresser that I use to have back when I still lived with my parents. I'll get my bed and couch tomorrow from the truck that helps people move. I guess I'll have to sleep on the floor with a blanket tonight.

My stomach growled and I grimaced from the unsettling sound. _Time to get some food._

I took my phone and stuffed it in my pocket before making my way out the apartment. After closing and locking the door, I turn, and without knowing, I bumped into someone. I staggered back a few feet in surprise. The person's chest is strong for sure.

"Ah...I'm sorry," I say, my voice quiet and lazy.

I look up to see a man with salmon colored hair. He has some lady beside him and they're holding hands.

 _Oh._

A couple.

He glanced at his girlfriend, supposedly, and looked back at me. "It's fine." And, he left with no more words or glances exchanged.

When he walked by, his scent lured itself into my nostrils. My brow furrows a bit at the husky smell, until I quickly get out of my reverie.

I just need to focus on getting some food.

* * *

When I arrived at my apartment, I had a brown bag and a plastic cup filled with brown soda in my hands. I closed the door behind me, ready to dig into this fantastic food.

 _"Oh, God! Please, please, please! Harder - I'm at my limit!"_

I widened my eyes, confused and a little appalled. What in the actual hell is that?

I raced over to the wall, placing the side of my face on the wall to listen better. I didn't care if I was eavesdropping. I want to figure out what the shouting is all about.

 _"Natsu! I'm about to cum! Please, do it faster! Harder!"_ Suddenly, there was a loud squeal.

I gulped. I think I know what's going on now.

I slowly backed away from the wall. This is a bit awkward.

Then...is it that couple from earlier? It had to be. It would only make sense.

Whatever. If that happens again, I'll have to confront the people next door. It'll be a bit disturbing while I'm eating.

However, just when I thought they wouldn't do it, they _did it_. This time, it was louder and I could hear the bed squeak.

It was starting to annoy me. So, I slammed my cup on the polished wooden floor and stood up. I walked out of the apartment, and next door. I stood in front of my neighbor's house, and just as my hand reached for the door, I hesitated.

I'm going to burst into this person's apartment while they're having sex! That's a bit...ridiculous. _And a weird situation I do not want to get myself into..._

However, I quickly reminded myself the real reason why I'm doing this. I inhaled, expecting the worst. I made my hand into a clenched fist before knocking on the white, wooden door.

I could hear their conversation from the inside.

"Natsu...someone's knocking. What do we do...?" the lady asked, her voice squeaky and slightly irritating.

"Ignore them. They'll go away sooner or later," came his smug reply. Afterwards, I heard a giggle and another squeal.

I grimaced. This is disgusting. Maybe I should leave them alone. I know they'll stop once they get tired.

I thought about it.

 _No...if they haven't stopped now, they wouldn't any time soon._

I sighed, closing my eyes. I might as well get this over and done with.

I knocked louder this time. I could hear them groan from the inside. I heard shuffling and, finally, the door opened.

My suspicions were right. It is the guy from earlier that I bumped into.

He was shirtless and I could see his toned abdomen. My breath hitched in my throat as my face involuntarily became warm.

He wore a frustrated look on his face. "What do you want?" He leaned his arm on the door frame, his brow crinkled. Just the aura that surrounded him made me feel smaller. I almost started shaking.

I swallowed. I completely forgot what I was going to say. "I-I...uh…"

He rolled his dark eyes. "If you have nothing to say, go away. I don't have time for this," he hissed, his voice dark and lethal.

Fortunately, my mind was back on track of why I came here in the first place. "Well...you and your…," I looked over his shoulder to see the girl with a blanket covering her body, "... _lady_ are making too much noise and it's a bit disturbing. Can you maybe keep it down, please?"

Suddenly, he smirked and chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at his already conceited response.

"Well, sorry for disturbing you, Miss." He bowed and it made my mouth twitch. The smug smirk that he had on earlier quickly came back. "I'm sure it won't happen again. Have a great night."

I narrowed my eyes. I can't tell from his unreadable expression if he's playing me or not. So, I pursed my lips together. "Thank you, sir," I mumbled, turning on my heel and walking to my apartment.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up from a loud knocking on my door. I groaned, sitting up from the wooden floor that I was sleeping on.

Great. My back is aching now. _Smart move, Lucy._

I slowly stood up, ruffling my hair. The knocking resumed again. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I shouted so they can stop that annoying pounding on my door.

I reached for my phone that laid on my pillow. I unlocked it open, and its bright screen automatically flashed on. I widened my eyes. _Noon?! How come I slept in so late?!_

I groaned again. Could my morning get anymore worse?

After finally going over to the door and opening it, I saw two big guys in grey uniforms. "Uhh...are you...Lucy Heartfilia?" they asked awkwardly, exchanging glances.

I probably looked like a wreck. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" I replied, leaning on my door frame.

"We have your bed and your couch ready," they said with wandering eyes.

I grinned brightly. "Excellent."

Once my furniture was placed in their right orders, I pounced on my bed that I missed so much. I breathed in the familiar scent of peaches and flowers. I'll just have to put on a comforter and a blanket and I'll be set for evening time.

I heard my stomach growl. I still next to get some food, too...

I don't get my next paycheck until Friday. And it's only Sunday. I need to find a way to get food by then.

I decided to go out to get an idea of how this neighborhood works. So, I went to my bathroom and washed up. After doing so, I walked out of my apartment and locked the door behind me.

When I walked forward, I found myself bumping into a hard chest. That _scent_ invaded my nose.

I bowed my head lowly so he can't see my face. "Sorry..."

Suddenly, I felt his hand on my shoulder. I quickly looked up. I blushed when his intense eyes looked deep into mine. They nearly pierced me and I felt small all over again.

"You're the woman from yesterday who interrupted my fuck session," he hissed out, his voice a needle. "I didn't have the time to cum because of you." He glared at me.

I gulped. Such dirty words for an inexperienced girl like me. "A-ah...I-I'm s-sorry…I-I don't..." I averted my gaze to the side. I could feel a shiver go down my spine from his dangerous orbs.

"You'll definitely pay for that, woman," he huskily said.

I glanced at him.

Next thing I knew, his warm lips were connected with mine.

* * *

 **A/N:** One thing I want to point out…

Me being a young teen, I have no idea what the "adult world" is like. So, this is all from prior knowledge. I hope I didn't screw up so bad, especially on my first chapter...

Please tell me if I did. I'll definitely fix it and improve whatever needs to be improved. Love you guys~!

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/26/17


	2. Second Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Second Meeting_

It took me a few seconds to realize what was going on.

This isn't my first kiss, for sure. My first kiss was taken away from an ex-boyfriend in high school. Sadly, it was only a chaste peck - not anything special. Then, he went away. I never saw him after that. He was like a match. You light the match, but it'll eventually fade away.

I widened my eyes before placing my hands on this stranger's firm chest. I pushed him away with all of my might. I touched my lips lightly, at lost for air. "Wh-what...What was that for?" I whimper. "I don't even know you!"

My face heated in anger, and in embarrassment. It was so unexpected - why would he do something like that so easily?

He smirked again. My heart pounded against my chest. There was this type of mysterious aura surrounding him that made me wonder who he really is. Even if he did kiss me without consent.

"Would you like me to do more...?" he purred, his voice dark and velvety. He took a step closer, his scent riding itself in my nose once more. "How about I take you back to my room, put you on my bed, and do the same thing that I've done to the other one you've interrupted, hm...?" His voice is quiet, luring. He walks around me, but I could only stiffen, my body not moving one inch.

He stops behind me, putting his hands softly on my waist. I shut my eyes, holding in my breath. He leans towards my ear, his lips almost contacting my skin. "I"ll kiss you from here...," he stops to move his hand up my stomach gingerly, heat resonating from his fingertips, "...to here...," and his hand stops on my neck, carefully palming my pulse.

At this point, I was basically panting for air. _This is weird - I have to stop this_.

But...at the same time...I didn't want to.

"...And, finally...to here...," his fingertips lightly brush my lips. I feel him get closer, his breath kissing my skin, making me shiver.

"I want to hear you beg for more, nearly beg for mercy," he continues. He plants his hands on my waist again, pulling me closer to his chest. "I want to hear you scream my name, fingers and toes curling...body trembling..."

How can he be so smooth? I wonder how many times he's done this because no regular person can be so direct with it.

Before he could do anything else, I quickly said, "D-don't you have a girlfriend?" I stammered like an idiot. My knees were bucking up at just the slightest look at him. My hands kept trembling as they were not only cold, but sweaty.

He scoffed. "Girlfriend? Who said anything about a girlfriend?" he replied back, stepping away.

I blinked. "Who was that lady in your - "

His eyes darkened. I felt like I shrinked under his gaze. "I don't have _girlfriends_.We, as humans, are made to reproduce. Not get caught up in all of this _love_ and _relationship_ bullshit. So, don't even think for a second that I have a girlfriend. And, I never will have one."

I wanted to believe that he was joking. But, by the way his tone and expression is...he's serious.

I furrow my eyebrows. "So, you just play women...That's not something you do..." I mumbled, biting the inside of my cheek.

He smirked. I only got more irritated. "It's not like I'm doing anything to harm women. They know what I do and how I do it. Spend one night with me and never come back. That's my rule."

My gaze wavered. My mouth went dry. He is...a monster. "Who are you?" I say to the air.

He chuckled. "Natsu Dragneel. Pleased to meet you, stranger." And, he walked away, leaving that intoxicating scent behind him.

My tongue went sour whenever my thoughts trailed to him. He plays women. I knew that I shouldn't hang around someone like him. He'll only make my life worse.

* * *

The day seemed to go by in a flash.

Now, it's Monday.

I had to wake up in the morning to attend my job as an assistant.

So, when my alarm went off, I opened my eyes groggily. Yawning, I stretched out my tired limbs until I heard a satisfying pop. I threw my legs over the bed and went to my small bathroom.

After doing my daily routine, I put on a dark pencil skirt and a white collared shirt. I pulled my blonde hair into a high, tight bun before walking out the door.

Once I locked the door, I looked over at Natsu's apartment. I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

" _It's not like I'm doing anything to harm women. They know what I do and how I do it. Spend one night with me and never come back. That's my rule."_

What a sick man he is. I really hope someone can slap him into reality. Even if we are made to reproduce, it doesn't mean he can do such a unforgivable thing to women like that.

I shake my head. Forget it. I shouldn't be thinking negative things like that, especially when I'm going to work.

I rode the train and it dropped me off at the marketing department where I work at. I opened the door and walked into the large building.

Suddenly, I heard shuffling next to me. I looked over to see another friend of mine, Juvia, who works with me. "Mr. Loke wants Lucy. Immediately." I saw the panic in her eyes.

I bite my lip and nod. Then, I quickly jogged to the elevator that leads up the floors of my boss' office. After pressing the number '3' button on the machine, it quietly rode me up the floors. Finally, when I arrived from the dreaded ride, I went to the first floor that's on the hallway. On front of his office door reads his name in bolded, printed letters: **Loke.** When he gave me his consent to come it, I peered in carefully. "Y-you wanted me?" I ask cautiously, closing the door behind me.

He smiled small at seeing my nervous state. "No need to be worried, Lucy. I just wanted to give you a fair warning of everything that's been happening."

I blinked, standing in front of his wooden desk. "Yes sir. Is something the matter?"

"I suppose you've already heard about the arrival of the company's new CEO tonight, right?" he questioned, his lips going into a straight line.

I nodded briskly. "Yes. It spread all over the building like a virus. It was a bit hard to not hear it." I lowered my head by the memory of every employee talking about the new CEO non-stop. Although it wasn't exactly a big deal for me, I was still very curious on knowing whom this new employee is.

I looked back up to see Loke chuckling. "If that's the case then, you may leave."

I nodded again, turning on my heel to walk out his spacey office.

"Oh, Lucy?"

I glanced over my shoulder. "Yes, sir?"

"Cancel my meeting for tonight. We're having a ceremony for the new CEO this evening. It won't be pretty if I miss it," he stated. His eyes flashed in irony.

I smiled slightly. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Thanks."

And, I finally walked out of my boss' office.

As I walked down the hallways of the department, I began to think about the new CEO. From the rumors, he's supposed to be young and experienced.

Once I walked down the hallway further, Juvia came to me. "What did Mr. Loke tell Lucy?"

I smiled lightly at her. It's cute how she has the tendency to speak in the third person. "He just reminded me of the new CEO coming today."

Juvia grinned. She was probably relieved that I didn't get into any trouble. "Oh, yeah. Juvia's coworkers were talking about the new CEO this morning, too!"

I rolled my eyes secretly.

* * *

Finally, it was time for the ceremony for the new CEO.

Juvia grabbed my arm to drag me to where the ceremony was inside the department. There were plastic seats filling the large room. In front of the room stood a podium with a small, black microphone on it.

Juvia and I sat in a seat next to each other. She kept squirming in her seat, saying how excited she was.

Meanwhile, I was deep in my thoughts. Is he really as good as everyone makes him out to be?

Suddenly, the President for the company, President Shizuki, stood at the wooden podium. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Let's give the new CEO for Shizuki Enterprise a big welcoming applause," he announced, grinning brightly, wrinkles evident.

The employees for the department applauded. I just kept my hands in my lap.

It was like in slow motion.

Everyone's eyes watched as he walked over to the podium.

My heart dropped and my mouth gaped.

No…

It can't be…

Please tell me that this isn't happening.

He stood at the podium proudly. I gulped, holding back my words.

"Hello, everyone. I'm the new CEO, Natsu Dragneel."

The employees cheered and hollered like high school students.

Next to me, Juvia snatched my arm energetically. "Lucy! This is so amazing!"

She must've noticed my shocked expression because her bright grin faded. "Is Lucy okay?"

I cleared my throat, glancing at my friend. "I-I'm fine...Just a little surprised - that's all."

My eyes avert to Natsu. He seemed to notice me. His eyes flashed in recognition before he smirked at me. My stomach churned.

Out of all of the people, why did _he_ have to be the new CEO? Why not someone else?

"I hope you all treat me with respect, and I'll be sure to do so right back. It's a blessing to work at Shizuki Enterprise. Thank you," Natsu continued with a bow.

Everyone clapped again.

I needed to get out of here. I can't stay here for any longer.

"Lucy, can you please come here for a minute?" I could hear my boss call me from a few feet away.

When I looked at him, he was standing right next to Natsu. I took in a breath, expecting the worse to happen. I walk over to them with a lowered head. Natsu doesn't need to see me like this.

"Is there something you need, sir?" I ask quietly. I could _feel_ Natsu's dark eyes scanning my body.

"CEO Dragneel, this is my secretary, Lucy Heartfilia," my boss introduces with a soft smile.

My eyes trail to Natsu.

"Yes, we have met before. Didn't we, Miss Heartfilia?" The way he said my name made my heart pound.

I nod bashfully, gesturing my hand out to him. "Right. Welcome to the company, CEO Dragneel." Natsu quickly took my hand and shook it. I shuddered from his warm touch as I begin to remember our first encounter together.

Loke grinned. "That's perfect."

I retrieve my hand swiftly. I wiped away any germs discreetly that landed on me with my shirt. I don't know what he could've done with those hands of his.

Loke chuckled. Then, he turned to Natsu. "CEO Dragneel, please excuse us. I need to have a talk with Lucy."

Natsu glanced at me before nodding. "I'll be waiting."

Loke gestured for me to follow him a few of feet away from Natsu.

"Is there something I can do for you, sir?" I asked.

"There is great news that I have to share with you, Lucy," he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

I blinked. "Really?"

He nodded. "Of course. Because of your hard work, I'm promoting you."

I widened my eyes. I grinned ear-to-ear. "Are you serious, sir?!" I exclaimed, happiness exploding into me.

Loke smiled lightly. "I am no longer your boss. You are no longer my assistant."

Even when he said it like that, it made my smile fade a bit. I've known Loke since high school. It'll be a bit sad to know that I'm not working for him anymore.

He noticed my low face and placed his strong hand on my shoulder. This made me jump. "No need to be disheartened, Lucy. We'll still see each other in the building. Please, don't worry. You're starting your new life - you should be happy."

I smiled small. "I'm very happy, sir. Thank you so much."

He let his hand slip off of my shoulder. "You are very welcome."

"Who am I going to work for now?" I asked, my eyes bright.

He pointed over my shoulder.

I stopped.

 _No. Please..._

I followed his gesture.

My whole world shattered before me.

"Natsu Dragneel is your new boss."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey people! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't know what happened, but I was kinda stuck on some scenes. I really hope it's not noticeable.

Please tell me if there's any minor mistakes. I sometimes read over that stuff.

Love you guys~!

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/28/17


	3. Third Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Third Meeting_

It seemed as if all of my good luck ran away.

 _Why is it always me that has to deal with these kind of situations?_

I'm going to be working under a man who cares about nothing but himself. I really, _really_ hope he won't take advantage of his job as my boss and try to force me to do some "pleasurable" things for him.

So, when Loke pointed at him over my shoulder, my heart dropped into my stomach. I looked back at Loke with pleading eyes. "Sir, I mean...Loke, please...Reconsider this decision," I begged, my voice a whisper.

Loke raised an eyebrow, confused and dazed. "Why should I? If you're afraid that CEO Dragneel is inexperienced, then you have nothing to worry about. He's got a lot of training in his college years." He smiled a bit to himself.

I shake my head frantically. "No, it's not that. It's just…" I trailed off, not knowing what to exactly say. I can't just say _'He takes advantage of women.'_

Loke grabbed my hand. I froze. "Why are you going to let an opportunity like this fall to your feet? Every employee here is dying to be in your position right now, Lucy."

My mouth went dry.

"Please, accept this proposal."

I inhaled, then exhaled. I suppose this won't be so bad. Natsu wouldn't do anything to me, right? I mean...We are work partners.

I nodded, shaking away his hand. "I'll...I'll do it."

Loke smiled lightly. "Thanks, Lucy. Anyway...I'm sure CEO Dragneel would want to have a talk with you in his office after the ceremony."

 _Please, no_.

I faked a smile. "Of course."

After a couple of glasses of champagne and a lot of conversing, the ceremony was over for the night.

Most of the employees went home, including Juvia, so I decided to go to my new boss' office.

I knocked on the closed door cautiously with a gulp.

"Come in," I heard him call from the other side.

I opened the door slowly. Just like I thought, Natsu Dragneel was seated at a wooden desk with his chin propped on his clasped hands. I closed the door behind me.

I sat in a chair in front of his desk. I cleared my throat at feeling his intense eyes watch my every movement.

"I was expecting you, Lucy Heartfilia," he announced, his orbs scanning my entire being.

I shivered, my mouth going dry. "Yes."

"I'm glad to have you as my new assistant. I hope to see you and your things in your new office by tomorrow evening," he instructed, his voice deep and stern. He sounded so official - I feel like he keeps a big facade in front of the people he needs to impress.

I lowered my head. "Yes, sir…," I whispered out, not knowing what to exactly say.

He chuckled. "Why are acting so nervous?" His voice was so condescending.

I built up all of my courage to say what's been on my chest. "I don't want to work for someone who takes advantage of women." I let out a harsh breath.

His eyes flashed playfully. I tensed up. "Now, now, Lucy...Don't say that. You are now my assistant. You work under my commands. There is _nothing_ you can do about it." He hummed a bit. "Unless...You would like to resign. If that's the case...it was nice knowing you." He smirked.

 _This bastard...!_

He's right, though. I can't quit because this is one of the best jobs I've ever had. Well...up till now, of course.

I swallowed the huge lump down my throat, staying silent. I remain defeated, then.

He smirked and stood from his leather chair. I froze in my seat. He walked over the desk and gripped my chin. I pursed my lips together, my eyes locked onto his. "Sir, you are my boss. Don't do something that you'll regret later," I warned, albeit very quietly. My heart began racing at his close proximity.

He ran his thumb along my lips. My fists clenched lightly from his warm touch. "I just wanted to seal this promotion."

I blinked. _Seal...?_

Suddenly, he leaned down and captured my lips. I gasped in the kiss, my eyes widening. He took this opportunity to reel his tongue inside my mouth. His tongue ventured my mouth. I held back the moan.

 _My second kiss from him...without consent..._

Before I could push him off, he quickly released me. I felt dizzy. My lips must be swollen and red now.

Natsu chuckled. "It's sealed."

He grabbed my waist and made me stand from the chair. I suck in a breath, feeling his arms wrap around my body. He leaned into my ear, muttering, "It'll be a _pleasure_ working with you, Lucy Heartfilia." Then, he kissed my earlobe sensually, making my stomach clench.

I realized just what I put myself into.

 _I'm trapped._

And, there's no turning back.

* * *

I woke up the next morning from the ringing of my alarm.

I groaned, grabbing my phone and turning off the alarm. I sat up with slumped shoulders, my eyes half wide from exhaustion.

I couldn't sleep at all that night. I was only thinking about what danger I'm in with having a boss such as Natsu Dragneel.

I let out a breath before doing my daily routine. With my uniform clothes on, I walked out of the door.

I was pleased to see that my new boss wasn't outside. He was probably in his room, screwing some woman who's too stupid to realize what he's doing.

I shook my head with a sigh.

When I arrived at the marketing department, Juvia came up to me and said that Loke needed me. I thanked my friend with a smile and a nod. Then, I made my way to my former boss' office.

Once I closed the door behind me, Loke was looking at me with curved lips. "Good morning, ex-assistant," he joked.

I chuckled. "Good morning. Did you need something?" I ask with my hands clasped in front of me.

Loke nodded slightly. "I just wanted to congratulate you with your promotion. I hope to see you please CEO Dragneel like you did with me."

I smiled, bowing my head a bit. "I'll do my very best."

"You've never disappointed me, Lucy."

I smiled wider at the compliment. Loke was one of the best bosses I've ever had. He was always there for me in my time of need, whether it's work related or not. I couldn't ask for a better best friend.

Suddenly, I heard the door open.

I looked over to see Natsu there with a stern expression. I cleared my throat and quickly looked away.

Loke's faint smile faded immediately. "Good morning, CEO Dragneel."

Natsu nodded stiffly. Then, he turned to me and took my wrist. I gasped, yanking it out of his grip. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I'm having a conversation with Loke," I stated calmly.

Natsu's dark eyes stared into my orbs. I felt intimidated. _Shrinking..._

"Oh, you needed her? Well, you can take her, CEO Dragneel. Please, forgive her behavior," Loke said.

I glanced at him with worry implanted in my eyes. He seemed to ignore it because he began to organize some random papers on his desk.

With a lowered head and a churning stomach, I followed Natsu into his office.

Once he closed the door behind me, he slammed me against it. I winced at the pain shooting into my back. "How dare you disrespect your boss. Haven't you learned?" he seethed with rage burning into his intense eyes.

"Learned what...? I'm not your plaything. I won't go down so easily like all the rest of the women you've screwed with," I mumbled, still grimacing with pain.

He growled and grabbed my hands, putting them above my head. He leaned down, ready to kiss me. I tensed, shutting my eyes. I was ready for his lips to connect with, but that's until we heard his telephone ring.

Natsu scoffed, releasing me. He went over to the phone, picking it up and bringing it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked flatly, his eyes as dark as earlier.

I straightened my attire from when he dragged me and slammed me. When I looked up, I saw my boss staring intently at me. I averted my gaze.

"Now, you said?...I see. I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung the phone up.

I took in a breath. "Do you need to go to a meeting?" I try to act like earlier didn't happen.

Natsu glanced at me. "Yes, I do. When I'm back, I expect to see all of your belongings in your new office."

I nodded briskly. "Of course, Sir." I watched as he walked over to the door. I took a few steps back to make sure he wouldn't do anything to me.

He smirked as he noticed my movement. He plants his palm on my cheek. "What're you so scared for, Lucy?" He leaned down and put a chaste kiss on my lips. I quickly stepped back, scowling. "What? I can't give you a goodbye kiss?"

"Goodbye," I said, waving him off.

He rolled his eyes and made his way out of his office.

I groaned, putting a hand to my forehead in irritation. _Why are things like this always happening to me?_

I shouldn't sob over these things. I need to focus on my work. Besides, I should be happy for getting a promotion.

So, I rushed out of his office and to the elevator. Pressing the number '1' on the machine, I rode down the floors. Finally, I walked to my former office and began to move all of my things to my new office.

* * *

After a couple of hours, I finished moving all of my things to my new office.

It was just in time because that's when my boss came back from his meeting.

When he saw my new office, he nodded in approval. "Good. I wasn't really expecting you to move into your office this fast."

I smiled at the praise. I guess he isn't so bad when he's actually being a normal boss.

He smirked. The curve of my lips quickly disappeared. "You look beautiful when you smile, Lucy. I don't like it when you scowl and frown at me." He walked closer, his scent coming in again.

I tried my best not to breathe so much. "Ah...I'm sorry..." I didn't know what to say.

He chuckled, brow raising. "Say...I suppose you're not...messing around with others, hm?"

"...What do you mean?" I inquired, confused. _Messing around...?_

"It seems like you and your...former boss are really close. I caught a few times when you seemed like something more," Natsu proclaimed. His dark eyes rolled to the side.

My heart stopped for a moment. "Oh, no...We're just really good friends. I've known him since high school. It's nothing like that..." _How dare he think that I've "messed around" with my boss!_

He narrowed his eyes. He reached over to close the opened office door. I stared at him blankly. He started to walk towards me. Suddenly, I end up on the edge of my office desk.

"Flirting with someone on office hours in unacceptable," he says, his face stern and demanding almost.

I laugh at his nonsense. " _Flirting_? You've got to be kidding me."

His eyes flashed mysteriously. When he tried to lean into my face, I quickly pushed him away.

"Sir, please...Treat me like an assistant. I don't want to do this, especially with my boss," I pleaded.

He stopped in his tracks. "I see...Then, I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow evening."

I raised an eyebrow. "Dinner?" What is he trying to pull?

He nodded, crossing his arms. "Yes. I'll be at your doorstep tomorrow, and we'll go out to a restaurant."

 _Dinner, huh…_

I swallowed. "Uhm...Sure. What time?" This whole thing seems so fishy, but I don't want to decline dinner with my boss.

"When we get off from work."

I nodded, gulping a bit. "Uh...Okay..."

He nodded to me and turned towards the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he looked over his shoulder. "Good night, Lucy."

I bowed slightly. "Good night, Sir."

He smiled small before walking out of the office.

When he left, I wiped away imaginary sweat from my brow.

 _Natsu Dragneel is going to be the death of me._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! It took me a long time to type it up.

And, if you're wondering, I'll try not to make it like _50 Shades of Grey._

Uhm...Actually, I've never read the story before. But, from all of the things I've saw, I have a clear idea of what it is and what it's about. I'll do my best to not make it like the story.

Anyway, love you guys!

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/30/17


	4. Fourth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Fourth Meeting_

That next morning, I woke up from the banging on my front door.

I groaned, opening my eyes. Sitting up from the bed, I stretched and yawned. That horrible and annoying knocking continued.

"Ugh…," I grunted out, running a hand through my hair. I flopped off my bed and went over to my front door. I opened it to find Natsu there in his grey suit.

I widened my eyes. "S-sir…!" Why did he have to come so unexpectedly?!

He looked me up and down and smirked. I realized what I was wearing: an over-sized shirt that went over my underwear.

I gulped, stepping back. "I really didn't want you to see me like this…I'm sorry." I averted my gaze to the side, my face heating.

Natsu took a step closer. I looked up to see him only an inch away from my face. "Why are you sorry? You actually look…" He suddenly grabbed my waist and pushed me into his hard chest.

I gasped. "No, please - "

He silenced me by taking my lips. I froze with wide eyes. _How many times is he going to kiss me without my consent?_

He bit my lip lightly. Once I gasped again, he took this opportunity to invade my mouth with his hot tongue. I moaned, giving into these guilty pleasures. I felt his hand move down my waist to my exposed thigh. He rubbed it, his heat contrasting greatly. He looked into my eyes. Mine remained half opened, my breathing incredibly heavy and vast. Lust flashed in his dark orbs.

I bite my lip. I placed my hands on his chest, pushing him away. "I-I...I need to wash up. I'll...see you when I get out the bathroom." I bowed my head and made my way to the bathroom.

In the reflection of the mirror, I could see the crimson color painted on my cheeks. My lips were swollen and red. I clicked my tongue, irritated in myself. _Why did I give in so easily? Why can't I tell my boss to go away?_

I sighed before jumping into the shower. I washed every spot that my boss touched. I washed the spots so hard that it left a bright red mark. Once I got out of the shower, I brushed my teeth so fast and harshly that my gums started to bleed.

Once I was done cleaning up, I went out of my small restroom to find Natsu sitting at the edge of my couch. When he saw me, he quickly stood up.

I cleared my throat awkwardly.

I watched as he walked towards me. I took in a breath.

"Hey...I apologize about what happened...earlier," he mumbled.

I blinked. _Sorry? Is he really sorry?_ "Uhm, yeah. It's fine."

He nodded. "So, I suppose you haven't eaten yet, Lucy?"

I shake my head. "No, sir. But, I usually don't eat breakfast."

His eyes widened for a split second. "You've got to be kidding. Breakfast is very healthy for your body, yet...you don't even eat it?"

I laughed quietly. "Yeah, but...It's not a big deal. Really," I tried to convince.

Natsu smirked, taking my hand. "I mind as well take this opportunity to treat you to breakfast."

I quickly retrieved my hand. "No. You're already treating me to dinner tonight…" I lower my head.

Natsu laughed loudly. "Just because I treat you out to dinner doesn't mean that I can't take you out for breakfast, Lucy."

And, he took my hand again, dragging me out of my apartment.

* * *

We went to a cafe that was just down the street from the department.

I was silently sipping at my coffee. I could feel Natsu's eyes staring at me across the table.

I breathed in and out before putting my hands at my lap. "Is there a problem?" I asked with a fake smile.

He smirked. "You look really breath-taking today. I can't wait to take you out to dinner."

My heart dropped.

He reached over the table, grabbing my chin. Fire burned inside me at his touch. "After the dinner, I'll bring you to my other house and we'll -"

Without thinking, I kicked Natsu in the shin with my foot. He quickly released me, wincing at the pain I put on him.

"How many times have I told you, _Sir_? You're my boss. I don't want to do anything with my _boss_ ," I hissed, my face heating in anger.

Before he could say anything, I stand up and head towards the door.

"Lucy, where do you think you're going?" he asked, following after me.

I glanced at him. "Away from you."

I don't know what came into me at that moment.

All I could do was run.

* * *

Throughout the whole day, I was avoiding Natsu.

Whenever he would want me to come into his office for a talk, I would tell him that I needed to run some errands. Even when I didn't.

I knew that I was going to get fired when we have that talk. This position, my money, everything I've built up...gone. Why did I do such an awful thing? And to my _boss_?!

It'll be so awkward tonight during the dinner. I don't think I can ever face him again after what happened.

As I walking down the department halls with a low head, I could feel my hand being taken. I gasp, looking up. "Hey! What're you - "

I was silenced when I found myself in a dark and empty room. I could hear the door lock. I gulped.

"You're avoiding me, aren't you, Lucy?"

I knew that voice from anywhere.

So, I didn't say a word.

"Say something!" he shouted.

I could feel his presence get closer to me. I was still silent.

"Fine. You want to stay quiet?" Suddenly, he grabbed my face and captured my lips. I screamed with wide eyes. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

The kiss was rough and hard. I didn't like it. No...I hated it.

He bit my lip, wanting to ask for entrance. I didn't give it to him. So, he rammed his tongue in between my teeth. I shrieked. I hurriedly bit his tongue. It didn't seem to affect him.

I couldn't breathe.

I felt like I was suffocating.

I was slowly giving in.

My eyes fluttered shut. When he released my lips for a split second, I whispered, "Please stop this."

My heart was pounding against my rib cage. My stomach churned. My legs were like jelly.

I felt his hand roam down my back. I shivered under his touch.

It hurt. Everything hurt. My emotions, my body…

And, he's the one who destroyed them.

I couldn't take it anymore. So, I used all of my strength to push him away. It was difficult, definitely. And, I raised my hand before slapping him across the face with it.

He placed his palm at his cheek. It must've took a few seconds for him to realize what I did.

Rage burned in my eyes. "You're...you're so stubborn! When will you ever learn? I'm your assistant! Can you get that through your thick, arrogant head?!" I seethed, my fists clenching at every word.

He chuckled. I took a step back, ready for whatever he's going to do to me. " _I'm_ the stubborn one? No woman has challenged me like you have. And, I want to explore all of you because of it."

My heart seemed like it stopped at his statement.

"I'll never let you go. No matter how many times you try to push me away, I'll always be back. _This_...is a warning," he said in a low voice. He leaned down and kissed my neck before turning around.

With that, he left the dark room.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in.

The only thought that came into my mind was:

 _What in the hell am I going to do?_

* * *

After work, I went straight home because I knew there was a dinner awaiting me.

I still can't believe I agreed to such a thing. Who knows what he'll do to me.

I fixed my outfit and my hair. A few moments later, I heard a knock on my door. I took in a few breaths before going to my door. I opened it, and there was Natsu. He had his hands behind his back for some reason.

"You ready, Lucy?" he asked, eyeing me up and down.

I ignored his ogling. "Of course."

He revealed his hands to show a bouquet of yellow carnations. I smiled, taking them up.

"I had those flowers laying around in a vase in my apartment and I thought of you. So, I decided to give them to you," Natsu explained with a light smile of his own.

I smiled wider. "Thank you, Natsu. They're really beautiful." I sniffed them up and I immediately melted inside.

I put them on my couch. I'll have to buy a vase when I get back from the dinner.

 _If I ever get back, though._

"I'm pleased that you like them," Natsu said when I went back to him.

I nodded.

"Anyway...Are you ready?"

"Yes," I answered, walking with him to his expensive car.

Ten minutes through the drive, I asked, "So, you have another house?"

With his orbs still on the road, I saw him nod in the corner of my eyes. "Yeah. I use the apartment next to yours because it's closer to the department. My house is a bit farther away."

I nodded as well.

Finally, we arrived at the restaurant. It looked so expensive and fancy, and that was only from the outside.

I felt something take my arm. I looked over to see Natsu putting my arm around his. I couldn't help but agree with it.

Once we were in the restaurant, he told the host that we were under the name 'Dragneel'. He smiled and led us to a private room with only one table in it. I gaped. Is he _seriously_ going to do this?

The host gave us menus. With a bow, he said, "Please, enjoy." And, he left.

I sat in a seat across from my boss. I took up the menu and scooped through it. My eyes widened at the prices for each dish.

"Don't worry about the prices, Lucy. Let's just enjoy this dinner," he instructed.

"I can't really ignore it when you're the one paying for my food," I replied sheepishly.

He reached over the table and took my hand. He entwined our hands together. My cheeks heated up. "Don't worry, Lucy. This is my treat."

I gulped. "Yeah…" _How can he turn from ruthless to a gentleman in only a few hours?_

"Thank you."

And, he didn't let go of my hand throughout the whole dinner.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm quite disappointed in this chapter. I have a feeling you guys are disappointed too. You guys waited another day for the next chapter to be out, but you got this shit. I'm truly sorry. I'll do better next time.

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/30/17


	5. Fifth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Fifth Meeting_

After the dinner, it seemed as though my boss and I were on good terms.

Well...sort of.

Natsu would kiss me every chance he gets when we're alone. Whenever he would want me to run errands for him, he'll kiss me. When I get back from the errands, he'll kiss me. Even when I give him a greeting in the morning, he'll kiss me. I learned how to get used to it though.

Somewhat.

Sometimes, I would give in. Sometimes, I would push him away. Sometimes, I'll just let it happen.

It has been a whole week ever since I got the new promotion.

I still talk to my former boss, Loke. He told me that Juvia got a promotion and she's now working for him. Before, Juvia was just someone who took out the trash or cleaned the bathrooms. It's nice to see her finally happy with what she's doing.

Anyway, today is Friday.

It was midnight, and I was exceptionally tired. I yawned and leaned back into my chair in my office. _Maybe I should make some coffee for Natsu and I._

I stood up from my chair and went to the coffee machine that was just outside my office. Once I made two cups, I went to my boss' office. I knocked with my elbow since my hands were full.

When I heard his quiet consent to come in, I opened the door to find him at his desk, typing away on his PC.

"Sir, I made some coffee for you," I said softly, placing the styrofoam cup on the desk.

He looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Lucy."

I nodded, sipping at my own coffee. I sat in the chair across from his desk with crossed legs.

"You know, Lucy...You can go home, if you'd like. You don't have to stay here all night," he told me, taking a small sip from his cup.

I shake my head. "I wouldn't want to leave my boss here alone." I smiled lightly at him.

His eyes twinkled. My heart started to pound. "How thoughtful of you. Come over here. I need a little distraction."

My mouth went dry from his command. But, I did as I was told. Natsu pulled me down to his lap and my breath hitched.

"I've been typing away on this computer for the past three hours. I need a stress reliever." Natsu leaned down and captured my lips. Since I was so exhausted, I gave into his kiss.

Somehow, my hands end up around his neck. I kiss him back deeply. I'll deal with the consequences later.

He darted his tongue inside my mouth. Instinctively, I began to suck on it. He groaned in my mouth. I felt his hands move my legs so they were on either side of his body.

Then, I felt something on my stomach…

I quickly released his lips and jumped away from him. With a burning hot face, I breathed out, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get that fa - "

I was cut off when he took my hand. Lust with clearly shown in his eyes. I gulped.

"How dare you jump away from me." He pushed me on his lap again. Then, he started to grind his crotch on mine. "You feel that, Lucy? You did that to me. How could we stop when that happened, hm...?" He smirked sexily.

My heart was bumping so fast, so hard. It felt so inticing and I can't get enough. But...my conscious knows what's good for me. I shrieked at his grinding. "Please...We can't."

He ignored my words. Instead, he leaned into my neck and began to suck. I moaned, lowering my head in shame. It is my fault. I led him on. I should've just left when he gave me the chance.

His grinding continued. I could feel myself get more and more aroused. I couldn't deny that I feel really, _seriously_ good.

I felt his hands move up my waist and to my chest. He started to unbutton my shirt. I should've felt self-conscious when he saw me under my shirt. But, for some reason, I didn't.

I hurriedly reached behind me and unclasped my nude colored bra for him.

He smirked. "You finally gave in, huh?"

"Hmm…," I mumbled, not wanting to answer him.

"God...You look beautiful, though." He cupped my left breast and started to suck at my right one. I threw my head back, biting back the moan that wanted to escape.

"I bet you I can make you cum from this…"

 _I bet you can, too._

And, just on cue, I could feel my stomach begin to churn. I froze, the pleasure flowing through me all at one time. Natsu rode out my orgasm by grinding faster and harder against me.

He chuckled, his face livid but still mysterious. "You came for me. And only me, hm...?" he breathed out.

I was panting at this point, in need of some serious air. Even if we were just dry humping each other, it felt so much more...mind-blowing.

"You look so erotic like this. I may cum in my pants from the sight of you," he told me, licking up my jaw.

There's no stopping now. I can't push him away...I don't want to stop.

Yet, at the same time, I felt so ashamed of myself. I'm doing this type of thing. And with my _boss_.

This is so wrong…

I suppose Natsu saw my low face and stopped in his tracks. "Lucy? Are you okay?"

I moved away from him and grabbed my bra and my shirt that was on the office floor. I quickly clasped them back on, albeit having wobbly legs and a blurred vision.

"I-I have to go now, Sir. I'll see you Monday." I bowed and rushed out of his office without making any eye contact with him.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia. I need you in my office this instant. _Now_."

I tensed at the sound of my name echoing through the department from the intercom. Everyone around me was giving me looks. With a heated face, I made my way to Natsu's office.

It has been a whole weekend ever since we did what we did. And, I've been avoiding him. He tried to call me, text me, and he even knocked on my door. I never answered.

I knocked a few times on his office door until I heard his consent to come in. Once I opened the door, I saw him with a stern look on his face. I cleared my throat, ready for whatever he's going to throw at me.

"I'll be going out of town tonight, and I'll be back Tuesday night. I'll only be gone for a day, but I want you to stay here to look over my office and to see if I have any meetings to attend. Make sure to tell me once I get back," he explained, looking through a few files on his desk.

A great weight was lifted from my shoulders. He didn't say anything about what happened Friday night.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Of course, Sir," I said with a lot of excitement.

"That's not all," he stated with furrowed eyebrows.

 _Oh, shit_.

"I'm aware of this... _game_ you're trying to play, Lucy," Natsu continued, his eyes darkening. I gulped. "Whenever we do something together, you always act like it was a mistake."

"That's because it is," I cut in, words suddenly spilling out. "I'm sorry for ever leading you on. I don't know what possessed me that night. But, I just want to say that it was a mistake. Everything we've done together are mistakes."

"You don't mean that." Like lightning, he bolted from his chair and was suddenly a few inches away from my face. "I don't like this game you're playing. When you left, it felt like someone punched me square in my stomach. You know that you like what we've been doing, too, Lucy. Don't deny it for a second."

He was definitely right. I did feel pleasure from everything we've done. Yet, I feign innocence. "I don't...I don't understand what you're trying to tell me, Sir."

"God dammit, Lucy!"

I found myself against his office door.

"You're messing with my mind and I hate it. I fucking hate it!" he hissed. Then, he caught my lips.

It was an angry and hungry kiss. It hurt my lips and it made my heart drop.

When he released me, he was breathing heavily. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at his face anymore.

"Can't you see how much I want you?" he breathed against my face, his chest heaving up and down.

"You don't want me. You're only trying to screw me and dump me, aren't you? This is not what I want. I don't want _this_. I want _love_ ," I seethed, tired of all of his bullshit.

He laughed, moving away from me. "I don't see what you're trying to get at. Love? What have we been doing for the past couple of weeks, huh? You know you don't feel any emotions like _love_."

I pursed my lips together.

"We can stay just like this."

I gulped.

"No strings attached...Just us."

* * *

That night, I was thinking about everything he has told me when I was still in his office.

" _Like I said earlier, I'll be out of town for a day. Once I get back, I want you to tell me if you want to continue this or not. If you say no, I'll keep trying until I get what I want. And, that is you, Lucy Heartfilia."_

I squeezed my eyes shut.

What kind of man is he? Why is he trying so hard to get what's so far away from his grasp?

He's so stubborn. Will he ever learn that I don't like him?

" _I'm sure you'll be disappointed when you come back, Sir. My answer is going to be no."_

I covered my face deep into my pillow. I have a feeling I won't be sleeping at all tonight.

" _We'll see Tuesday night, Lucy."_

I groaned, sitting up from my bed. I'll need a distraction. From all of this.

From Natsu.

I reached for my phone and decided to call up my best friend, Levy.

She answered after a few rings. "Hello?" she asked on the other side with a groggy voice.

I cleared my throat. "Hey, Levy! How're you?"

"Lucy...Why are you calling so freaking late at night? Do you realize what time it is?"

I laughed sheepishly. "Sorry...I didn't mean to wake you."

"Just tell me what you want before I hang up. And, it better not be money," she warned.

I laughed some more. "Nah! I want us to go out somewhere."

I could sense her eyebrow raise. "Somewhere? Where do you want to go?"

I smiled. "To a club."

"Wh-what?!" she shouted.

I had to move the phone away from my ear because of her loud voice. I sighed, placing my phone back on my ear. "I've been...stressed at work lately. And...I want to have some fun," I lied right through my teeth.

I felt bad about lying to my best friend. But, she'll go crazy if she found out I'm doing all of this because of a _guy_.

"Hmm...Okay. When do you want to go? I'm free anytime," Levy said. I could feel her smile through the phone.

For some reason, my lips curled in a slight smirk. "I want to go Tuesday night."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! I really hope this chapter was better than the last one! Now...We're getting into some real action with Natsu and Lucy.

Hehe~ I can't wait till you guys see what I have planned for future chapters! Ahh, I'm so excited.

(p.s. i hope i can finish this story before school starts cuz i dont wanna have ya'll waiting)

I'm planning on making this story about...hmm…30 chapters long? I dunno, I'm still thinking about it. I have sooo many ideas that it's crazy!

Anyway, I hope you guys have a good day/night! Love you guys~!

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/30/17


	6. Sixth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Sixth Meeting_

"More! More! Please, more!" I giggled out, wiggling my empty beer glass towards the bartender.

He gave me a smile before filling up the glass with the light gold liquid.

I squealed, chugging it down. Then, I glance at Levy who sat beside me. She was watching me with a weird look on her face.

"Uhh...Lucy...Maybe you should slow down. _I'm_ not even drinking that fast," she said, trying to take the glass out of my hand.

I quickly put the glass out of her reach with a big grin on my face. "Nope! You're not taking away my glass! Get your own!" I laughed loudly. I chugged some more beer down my throat.

It was currently Tuesday night. By now, I know my boss is knocking at my door, wondering if I'm there or not. It really is too bad that I came here to find some other men.

"Lucy, you need to go to work tomorrow. You're going to wake up with a serious headache," Levy insisted, still trying to take away my drink.

I grunted. "You're never any fun! Whenever I take you out somewhere, you're a total buzzkill."

Levy frowned. "Fine! When you wake up and you're feeling miserable, don't call me to take care of you."

I smiled again. "I'm alright, Levy! This is our hangout as best friends! Enjoy it while we're still out here."

She narrowed her eyes. "I have a feeling you're hiding something from me."

I blinked before waving my hand at her. "Nahhh."

"I have the best friend instinct. You better tell me Miss Lucy Secretive Heartfilia!"

I laughed, throwing my head back. "I don't remember having that middle name! Wait...I don't even think I _have_ a middle name!" I laughed some more. "Hey, I'll be in the restroom. I'll see you in a bit."

Levy nodded. "Okay. Come back soon because I want to go home."

I grinned. I made my way to the restroom, even though my head was pounding.

Once I arrived, I immediately went to the sink and washed my red face. I sighed in relief at the cold water hitting my cheeks.

I dried my face with a brown paper towel. Then, I went out the bathroom only to find someone with pink hair and stern face in front of me.

 _What the hell..._ I rubbed my eyes. _Am I hallucinating?_

I could feel nervousness creep inside of me at the sight of my boss leaning against the wall across from me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Lucy?" Natsu asked, kicking himself off the wall.

I swallowed. "I could be asking you the same thing," I mumbled out, my vision blurred and shaky.

His jaw clenched visibly. "Well...Once I got back from my trip, I went to your apartment. You weren't there after I knocked a few times. So, after thinking you may be out somewhere, I went here to get a couple of drinks. However, when I arrived, I saw you at the bar with someone else. Then, I followed you to the bathroom."

I started to tremble at the way his tone was. Why do I have such bad luck nowadays?

"Now, I'll ask this one more time...What the hell are you doing here, Lucy?" he hissed, extraordinarily irritated.

I had to build up all of my courage to say what I needed to say. "I'm trying to find a boyfriend so you can get out of my life."

Natsu widened his eyes. "No, you're not."

I furrowed my brow. Who does he think he is? "Who are you to say that I can't? You may be my boss at work, but when I'm not at work, you're just someone I live next to."

Natsu growled lowly. "I'm taking you home." He grabbed my arm.

I swiftly yanked it out of his grasp. "Stop being so overprotective of me! Who are you to stop me from doing the things I want, huh?! Stop trying to act like you're someone important to me!"

He took a step closer to me. "Can't you see the way I act towards you is because I need you to be mine? And, I won't let you go away from me. Don't you understand?"

"Do _I_ understand? How could you say that when I'm trying to make you understand _me_? You could have any woman out there, but why are you still chasing after me?" I snapped back, gritting my teeth.

He seemed surprised that I said that. Opening his mouth, he said, "Lucy, you - "

Suddenly, I felt something come up my throat.

I gasped, clamping my hand over my mouth. I hurried into the bathroom and into the stall. I vomited into the toilet. I could feel my hair being pulled up to prevent it getting dirty from the vomit.

I groaned, flushing down all of the things that went out of me.

I looked behind me to see Natsu there. He lifted me up and put me to the sink. He started to clean away all of the muck on my face.

I groaned again. _How humiliating_. I literally threw up in front of my boss. I wonder what he thinks of me now.

I sighed. I felt exhausted.

So, I fluttered my eyes shut and went into a deep slumber.

* * *

I woke up that next morning to a pounding headache. I grunted, placing the back of my hand on my forehead. I sat up from a very comfortable bed and looked around.

I blinked. _This isn't my apartment…_

That pounding came back. I clicked my tongue in annoyance. Shit...Was I drinking last night? I should've stopped at one glass. My alcohol tolerance isn't that high.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened. It revealed Natsu will a tray of food in his hands.

My eyes widened. "W-what...What happened last night?" I asked cautiously.

He placed the tray in my lap. I looked under the covers to see if I still have clothes on. I did, but they weren't the clothes I had on last night. I'm sure of that.

"Don't worry. I didn't take advantage of you while you were unconscious," he said.

I nodded, relieved.

"Of course...When we do it, I'll make sure you'll remember every single thing from it." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"So...I'll let you off today because you need to get your system working again. I wouldn't want my assistant going to work while being in a miserable state." Natsu winked at me.

I felt my cheeks heat up at his statement.

"Anyway, I'll stay here with you until you finish your breakfast. Then, you can take your leave," he instructed, sitting next to me on the bed.

I smiled lightly at him. "Thank you. That's really kind of you, Sir."

He smiled back. "Natsu. Call me Natsu from now on."

I nodded. "Okay."

"I wouldn't want you to scream out 'Sir' while we do it."

I slumped my shoulders before taking a bite from my scrambled eggs.

After a few moments, I decided to strike up a conversation. "Say...Have you ever been in a relationship before?"

Natsu seemed surprised by my sudden question. But, he answered it, nonetheless. "No. Back then, I didn't want to have a girlfriend. I only wanted sex. And, that was it."

 _Back then?_ I shrugged off those two words and continued eating.

"So, Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Have you got your answer about...us yet?" he questioned, standing from the bed.

Honestly, I completely forgot that I was supposed to give him my answer.

At first, it was going to be a no with no thought into it.

But...After he came through and helped me from my drunken state...I don't know what to say.

Although, Natsu is a playboy who sleeps around alot...He has a warm heart. And, even after a couple of weeks, he still hasn't given up on me.

I lowered my head. I let out a breath.

" _No strings attached...Just Us."_

I squeezed my eyes shut.

Then again, we won't be doing anything but having…

So, I still don't think I should agree.

"This…'thing' we'll be having...isn't out of love...is it?" I whispered.

I saw Natsu stiffen from across the room. "Love, huh…"

"We won't be having a real relationship, would we? We'll just be…" I trailed off, not wanting to say the word.

Natsu turned to me. "Well...Lucy...I'm not…"

I cut him off by throwing the covers off of me. I placed the empty tray on the desk beside his bed. "I see...I guess you're always going to be how you are now. I suppose I'll be taking my leave then."

"Wait, Lucy, don't go anywhere!"

I ran out of his room and to the front door. Before I could open the door, he had his hand on my arm.

He looked me straight in the eyes. "Don't go anywhere. Please."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I let my hand fall from the doorknob.

"I guess…" He swallowed visibly. He scratched at his head. "I guess...I'll take this relationship thing. But...it won't be easy for me."

"I thought you don't care about _love_ ," I seethed, rolling my eyes.

He smiled at me, wrapping his hand securely around my waist. "I don't know, but...I want to try this thing out. I feel as if there's something more to us that I haven't discovered yet. But, I know...When I'm with you, I'll find out."

I laughed lightly, removing his hand from my waist. "How cheesy of you, Casanova."

His cheeks were painted with a faint pink color. He grumbled something under his breath.

"I suppose...I'll also give this a try, too, Natsu," I muttered.

Natsu nodded, kissing me chastely. He moved away so fast that I didn't even get the time to react. "I'll take you to my other house so we can have dinner, then. We'll go Friday night."

I would've been okay with it...

If it wasn't because of this lustful glint that flashed in his dark eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay! Lucy and Natsu are finally together!

Sort of…

So~ this isn't going to be the end. (p.s. we're not even half way done yet lol) I actually wanted them to be a "couple" a long time ago, but I guess this is a good spot.

I hope the pacing isn't bad...I'm trying my very best.

I love you guys! Thank you for the support!

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/30/17


	7. Seventh Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Seventh Meeting_

So, the days of the week went by in a flash.

Natsu and I were acting like we weren't a couple. Instead, I acted like his assistant and he acted like my boss.

Of course, he would still sneak in a few kisses when we were alone. And, they would be deep and sincere kisses too. They made my heart pound at each one.

So, it was Friday morning.

I was anxious about what will happen tonight. It'll be our second date together. It made my stomach churn at the thought of it.

Natsu decided to lay me off today because of what will happen in the near future.

So, I took this opportunity to go to the mall and find an outfit for our date. Since Levy works at the mall, I'm sure I'll see her. And, I did.

Once I opened the door to the store she worked in, she noticed me and smiled. "Lucy! What are you doing here?"

I walked over to the counter that she worked behind. I reached over and gave her a light hug. "I'm trying to find an outfit."

Levy wiggled her eyebrows. "Ohhh...Is Lucy Heartfilia going on a date tonight?"

I blushed, biting my lip. I know I had to lie, even if I don't want to. "No. I just want to get a new outfit."

Levy frowned. She nudged me on my shoulder. "You never tell me anything! We've been friends for so many _years_! I tell you everything. Why can't you do the same, Luce? You're making me feel like I'm in some type of one-sided friendship!"

I snickered, walking around the empty store. I didn't want to tell her that he's my boss. She may think of me differently. "Well...He's...different. But, he's a good type of different, though."

Levy raised her eyebrows. "Good type of different?"

I smiled, nodding.

She went over the counter and took my hands. "Oh, my gosh! You're so into whoever Mr. Good Different is. I need to make you look _glorious_ for this date tonight."

Before I gave my answer, I was dragged out of the store from my best friend. "Wait! Who's going to look over the store?" I exclaimed.

Levy stopped. "My coworker can look over it for me."

I sighed. "She must be angry at you."

" _He_ will be fine."

I couldn't help but let out another sigh.

* * *

The clock struck six.

We were done looking around the mall. Levy has finally found me something to wear. So, she bought the outfit and we rushed to my house.

When we arrived at my apartment, I felt my phone vibrate with a new text.

I flipped it out and read the new message. My face heated to see it was from Natsu.

 _I'll pick you up in thirty minutes._

 _I can't wait to see how sexy you'll look._

 _\- Natsu_

I smiled, taking in a few breaths. Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? It's not like we didn't go out before. Am I just excited?

"Is that Mr. Good Different who texted you, Luce?" Levy wondered, looking over my shoulder.

I quickly jumped away so she doesn't see the text. Knowing my luck, she'll know who Natsu is and question why I'm going out with a CEO. "No...Uh...It's my mom. She was just asking how I was," I lied.

Levy leaned away with a raised eyebrow. "I have a feeling you're lying, but I'll go with it anyway. Tell Miss Layla that I said hello."

I nodded slowly. Guilt exploded in my chest from another lie coming out of me.

"Anyway, we need to dress you up before Mr. Good Different comes!" She took my hand and threw me inside the bathroom.

* * *

I sucked in a breath at the sight of me.

Holy shit.

I look different.

 _Too_ different.

I stood in front of a full length mirror. I had a half-strapped, pencil cut sapphire colored dress that stopped an inch above my knees. My hair was bunched in an elegant, low bun. Since Levy wanted to be generous, she bought me three-inch black heels that matched with the whole attire.

"Oh, geez...I'm getting jealous just looking at you, Luce," Levy breathed, slapping my shoulder.

I gulped, examining my back and my side. "Uhm...This is a bit...I mean, it's just a dinner."

Levy giggled. "No! It's a dinner date. Have fun and get wild. Wait, scratch that. Don't get too wild - if you know what I mean." She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. Then, I remembered that Natsu is going to be at my doorstep in a few minutes. I widened my eyes, thinking that Levy will see Natsu there. Then, she would get misunderstandings. And, our friendship will go in the dumpsters.

"Well, Levy...I'm going to leave soon - "

She waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You wanna be _alone_ when he comes. I got it. I'll see you later, okay? Have fun!"

We hugged and she left.

It was just in time because I could hear my door being knocked on. I inhaled and exhaled.

 _Let's do this_.

Once I opened my door, I saw Natsu in front of me. He wore such casual wear, but it seemed so much more...breath-taking. He wore a v-neck shirt and tight, dark jeans.

My heart started to pound against my rib cage.

When he noticed me, his eyes widened. I cringed. Was my outfit really _too_ much?

"Well...You dressed up for tonight. I feel a bit left out," he coughed out, averting his gaze to the side.

I lowered my head. "Yeah...My friend did this."

"It's a little...too much."

I felt extremely humiliated. "I'm sorry…"

Then, I felt his hand on my chin, lifting my head up. He smiled down at me. "I meant, your beauty is too much for me to handle."

The weight that was on my shoulders was quickly lifted away from his sweet words.

"Anyway, let's go ahead and leave. Do you have everything?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm ready now."

He, suddenly, took my hand in his. I stared at our entwined hands while we walked to his car. Is this really what I want? To be in a secret relationship with my boss? What would my coworkers think of me?

Even though I feel ashamed, I can't stop myself from being attracted to Natsu. Something about him just intoxicates me.

When we were in his car and he started to drive, Natsu striked up a conversation. "I want you to stay at my other house with me for the weekend."

I gaped. "T-the...the whole weekend?"

He smirked at me. "Of course, Lucy."

I swallowed, hard. "You...you know I can't do that, Natsu."

"What are you worried about? I'll have everything taken care with. Just stay with me." Once he hit a red light, he took this opportunity to place a kiss on my lips.

 _I have to stop this relationship._

But, I can't resist.

I deepen the kiss by starting to suck at his tongue. He groaned in my mouth. He moved his lips to my jaw and began to place chaste kissed along my jawline. His tongue licked up to my temple. I shivered by his hot tongue on my skin.

That's when we heard horns from cars behind us. Natsu rolled his eyes, leaning back. "Too bad we can't continue this _here_." He winked at me before driving again.

I sighed.

 _Will I ever stop this?_

* * *

This is the very first time I've seen his other house.

And, no, it's not a house.

It's a condo. I was very surprised and shocked to see that it was a condo.

Of course he's rich. Especially being a CEO for a popular enterprise like Shizuki Enterprise. I wonder why he never mentioned it. Then again, it is a bit rude to brag about things like this. I suppose even Natsu can think of stuff like that.

He took my hand again and pulled me into the condo. We walked through the living room, dining room, and finally, into his huge kitchen.

 _Just...Who is this person?_

Then, I was aware of the different dishes sprawled on the large table. I widened my eyes at how many meals there are in front of me. How could this be a dinner for two people?

He squeezed my hand. That took me out of my reverie. "What are you thinking about?"

"W-well...It's just _a lot_ of food," I laughed a bit sheepishly, clearing my throat.

"I told the chef to cook as much food as he can to last us all weekend."

I nodded. However, I stopped. "Chef…?"

He chuckled. "I have my own private chef."

I laughed lightly. "Of course you do."

"Are you ready to eat, Lucy?" he asks, changing the topic rather quickly.

I smiled. "Yes." He helped me get settled in his expensive chairs. I immediately dug into the wonderful food. Since I was so anxious about our date, I didn't get the time to eat breakfast.

I lifted my head to see Natsu across from me with untouched food in front of him. I raised my eyebrows, dropping my silverware on my plate. "Are you not hungry?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "I was thinking of something."

"What's on your mind?"

"I have a feeling like you're holding back from me. Is that true?"

Bullseye.

He hit it.

I bite my lip. I chewed at it, wondering what lie I should say now. "Uhm...Anyone would hold back, wouldn't they?"

"Not like how you are."

I dropped my head. "I'm sorry...I'm really trying. But...I can't help feeling guilty from keeping this a secret. Do you know how many lies I've made up to keep us a secret from my friend today? I'm still a bit...uneasy."

He stood up from his seat. "I see...I want you to be comfortable around me, Lucy. I care about you a lot. I want you to be honest with me."

 _Care? Honesty?_ I nodded slowly.

Natsu smiled. "I want you to come with me. I need to show you something." He outstretched his hand. I timidly took it.

He walked me to the back of his house and onto his balcony. His balcony overlooked all of Magnolia Town. The view took my breath away.

I felt Natsu's presence behind me. His arms wrapped securely around my body. I tensed.

"It's a little cold. I hope I can keep you warm," he muttered.

I eased my body as the seconds passed. I stayed silent. What will happen over the weekend? I've never really…

"What are you thinking about now?" he asked, his mouth near my ear. He held me closer to his chest.

I let out a breath. "I don't know...I'm a little…" How am I supposed to tell him that I'm still...inexperienced?

"You're a little what…?" His voice went into an erotic tone. I felt his hand crept down my stomach, down my waist, and to my thigh. "Scared? Then, how about I comfort you?"

I raised an eyebrow.

 _Comfort me?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! There was going to be a...ahem...smut scene in this chapter but then, the chapter would be like, 10 pages long. So, I'll just save it for the next chapter!

(p.s. i tried my very fucking best on the smut scene i hope i satisfy you all by my horrible smut writing cus ya know...im kinda inexperienced with this shit lol)

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I'm pretty sure I'll give you all a reward sometime. Not now, but...soon. ehehehe

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/30/17


	8. Eighth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Eighth Meeting_

 _Comfort me?_

Suddenly, I felt his hand go underneath my dress. He found my panties and started to deliciously stroke me through the fabric.

I threw my head back. When I was about to let out a sound of pleasure, Natsu covered my mouth with his lips. He kissed me deeply. I moaned, trying so hard to not give in.

He's so unpredictable.

"I want you," he whispered in my ears.

I gulped, closing my eyes.

"I want you so bad."

He lifted me in his arms, carrying me to his room. He placed me on the bed. He immediately hovered over me, yanking off my dress. Only in my bra and underwear, he looked me up and down.

My face heated up. "Could you not stare...?"

He chuckled, taking off my bra. He engulfs one nipple in his mouth and began to suck at it. I arched my back, feeling the heat go all the way to my fingertips. I panted with hot breaths as he moved to my other breast.

When he was done, I could see from the dim light of the lamp that he was taking off his clothes rather hastily. With his clothes completely forgotten, he hovered back over me and started to kiss me again.

This is happening. There is no way I can stop it.

I could feel his fingers creep to my panties. He gently slid them down my legs, before throwing them to the side.

I didn't have the time to tell him anything because I felt his two fingers dart inside of me.

I couldn't hold back the scream that I've been keeping in. "Natsu, w-wait!"

His thumb found my clit and he began rubbing at it. "You're already so wet." He leaned into my neck and started to suck at it.

I gasped. "Y-you'll leave a hickey…," I mumbled.

He smirked at me. "That's what I was trying to do. I want people to know you're mine."

He stopped his foreplay and reached to his desk that was next to the bed. I could hear foil ripping. I know well enough it was a condom. "I can't wait to be inside you, Lucy." He chastely kissed me.

I bite my lip.

Before I could even give him the consent, he rammed his length inside me. I screamed out in pain. Water started to fill my eyes.

Natsu stiffened when he saw my state. "You're a...virgin," he said, like he couldn't believe it.

I sniffled. "I was a virgin," I choked out.

Natsu's expression changed from concern to anger. "Fuck! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Tears ran down my face. "Just...please make the pain go away...please..."

Natsu sighed. He moved in a slow pace, but he didn't say a word.

I move my hands to his back. My nails dig in deeper at each thrust. He groans when he hits faster in me. His member had completely stretched my inner walls. His touch was so addicting that I can't think of anything else.

I moaned his name in the thin air we're breathing. I felt my orgasm coming so I say his name like a mantra. As I rode out my orgasm, I felt his length jerk inside me. He kisses me as he rides out his release. I whimpered in his mouth. I felt a tingling sensation all the way to my toes.

I had sex.

And, with my boss.

I want to throw the thought in the back of my head. But, I really can't.

The bed dips as he lays beside me. I couldn't see his face in the dark atmosphere. His breathing is hard. "Go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

His harsh tone made my body shiver. Why is he mad? Is it because I was a virgin? Did he want a woman more experienced?

I closed my eyes. _Am I really that pathetic?_

I waited until he was deep in slumber before I climbed out of the bed. I put on my dress and slipped on my heels. I rushed out of his condo with burning eyes.

* * *

My eyes darted open when I heard my phone buzz next to me.

I groaned. I don't have to go to work today. Why is my alarm going off?

Once I sat up, I felt a sharp pain between my legs. I grunted.

I reached for my phone. When I unlocked it, I saw I had several messages waiting to be read.

And all of them were from Natsu.

My heart started to pound as I read each one.

 _Where are you?_

 _Why aren't you replying back?_

 _Lucy, where the fuck are you?!_

 _ANSWER MY FUCKING CALL!_

I dropped my phone on the bed. He's pissed because I left him last night...But, I couldn't help it. I wasn't like all of the other women he slept with. I know I disappointed him.

When my phone started ringing again, I picked up it up. It was a call from him. I took in a deep breath before answering it. "He - "

"Lucy, I swear, if you don't open this fucking door, I will break it down," his cold voice struck through my whole body.

I stood from my bed with difficulty because of the pain from in between my legs. When I opened the door, I saw Natsu there with an unpleased look on his face.

I stared up at him, unable to say anything.

Suddenly, Natsu bent down and kissed me harshly. It was so rough that I wanted to push him away. When his tongue darted into my mouth, I knew I couldn't resist. It was like a switch, and the lightbulb never burns out.

His teeth bit down on my bottom lip. That caused it to bleed, but I guess he didn't care. I whimpered. The air I was breathing was quickly turning thin.

Finally, he pulled away. He stared into my eyes, waiting for me to say something.

I lowered my head. "I'm so sorry…"

"Are you?" he asked bitterly. "Fuck, I was worried sick! I didn't know where you were. I almost went insane. What were thinking leaving me like that, Lucy?"

I didn't want to tell him the real reason. So, I kept quiet.

"Was it because you were...a virgin?" he wondered a few moments later.

"Big deal, right?" I said with a shrug, walking over to my couch. He followed after me. "I'm sorry for not being like all of the other women you screwed. I must've not fit your expectations." I rolled my eyes.

Next thing I knew, I was against my wall with Natsu in front of me. "What are you saying?" His voice was quiet. "I was mad, of course. But, it wasn't at you. It was because I was too careless. I should've listened to you. I know it must be embarrassing to say you don't have any experience. All I thought of was being inside you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm so sorry."

I smiled lightly, placing my hand on his cheek. "You didn't hurt me, Natsu. It was my choice, and it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have left you like that...I'm sorry, too."

Natsu released me. He took in a few breaths. "I need to tell you something that I've been keeping from you, Lucy."

I braced myself for what he'll say. "...Okay."

"When I first wanted this relationship, it was only going to be about sex. I didn't care about your emotions or how this relationship will lay out - nothing. But, after last night...I realized something. When I woke up to see you not beside me, I thought I was going to explode." He ran a rough hand through his hair. "I don't know what you're doing to me...I've never been like this before...It's crazy..." He breathed out.

My bit down on my lips at his words. I don't even know what to say. "Do...do you still want...this relationship?" I whispered.

Natsu smiled at me. "Of course I want it. I've never dated anyone before, but...with you…I want to spend time with you. I want to get to know you. And...If you say no, I'll just keep trying."

My smile came back. "I do want this." I leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Luce?!"

My head looked over to see Levy there with a clueless look on her face. Natsu must've forgot to close the door when he followed me in the house.

"I just came here to check up on you and your date! I didn't expect to see this!" she exclaimed.

Natsu looked at Levy. "You must be…"

"I'm Lucy's friend. Is that Mr. Good Different, Luce?" Levy asked, walking into the house.

I quickly released Natsu and nodded. "Yeah...That's him."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you."

Suddenly, Levy's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Woah! You're the famous CEO that works for Shizuki Enterprise!"

Natsu chuckled. "That's right."

Levy turned to me. "Do you still work for Loke, Luce?"

I was going to say another lie.

But, Natsu beat me to it. "Nope. She's now my assistant."

Levy's bright grin blinded my eyes. "That's awesome! How come you never told me, Luce?"

I opened my mouth and closed it.

Then, her smile faded. "Wait...When I first walked in here...You two were…" Her eyes widened. "You're dating your boss?!" she shouted.

I lowered my head. "Yeah...I am."

Levy sighed. "Lucy...Why do you never tell me these things? Haven't I told you that already? Do you not trust me anymore?"

I quickly lifted my head. "No, that's not it…"

"Well, what is it then, Lucy? Will you even tell me that?"

I felt ashamed. I knew all of those lies I said would backfire on me. "I didn't...I didn't want you to think differently of me...Dating your boss is just…" I trailed off. "So that's why I kept all of these things from you."

Levy let out a breath. "Lucy, I would never, _ever_ think of you differently. Why would you think like that?"

I smiled, relieved. "Thank you, Levy."

She nodded. Then, she looked at Natsu. "It was nice to meet you, CEO Dragneel. I wish you two well! I'll be taking my leave now." She bowed and left the apartment.

When she closed the door, Natsu bursted in laughter.

I glanced at him. "What are you laughing at?"

Natsu shook his head, cackling under his breath. "It's nothing, it's nothing. But, your friend likes me. I can tell."

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously."

Natsu laughed some more. "Anyway, let's go back to the condo. You still have to spend two more days with me."

I smiled at him.

But, I still felt a bit uneasy that we're now an official couple. Natsu is dangerous and lethal.

I just don't want to end up with a broken heart.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Lucy and Natsu are FINALLY together. After...what...A month that they've known each other?

But, soooo much more drama awaits them. Hahah, I have so much things planned. I really can't wait to show you guys :D

(p.s. like i said this is not going to be like _50 Shades of Grey_ ive never read the book or seen the movie before so honestly how am i going to base "just us" off of the book? lol dont get any misunderstandings pls)

(p.s.s. i was literally tearing up at you guy's kind and sweet words for the last chapter's reviews. like really guys. i love you so much i just cant ;_;)

Thank you for the continued support~!

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/30/17


	9. Ninth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Ninth Meeting_

When we arrived back at his condo, Natsu told me it was okay for me to wash up in his bathroom. There was already clothes waiting for me on the sink counter. There was also shampoos, soaps, and towels. I thanked him with a smile.

Once the hot water hit my body, I sighed heavily. _It feels so good to be under a shower faucet..._

After the shower, I fitted into the clothes that was waiting for me. It was denim shorts and a white shirt. I ran a few hands through my damp hair, satisfied with how it turned out.

I walked out of the bathroom. I smelt a savory scent in the air. I went to the huge kitchen and saw pancakes, eggs, and bacon on the table.

Natsu wasn't in the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. He could be washing up.

I went over to the table that was filled with breakfast foods. I sniffed up the wonderful scent and melted.

Suddenly, I felt arms circle around my waist. I tensed.

"I made this for us."

At the sound of his voice, I immediately relaxed. I leaned into his chest with a smile.

Sometimes, I want to forget that he's my boss and think that we're just neighbors. I don't to keep hiding this secret for forever.

"I'm not the best cook, but I hope it's still good," he said, kissing my neck.

I kept silent. These thoughts really need to escape my head.

His grip on my waist tightened. He brought me closer to him, if that was even possible. "You're thinking again, Lucy…What is it?"

I rubbed my hand against his forearm. "Oh, just the obvious."

Natsu sighed. "Lucy...Promise me something."

I blinked. _Promise?_ "Uhm...sure."

"Promise me to forget that I'm your boss. Just...Please..."

Of course I would agree to the simple promise. But, it's not that easy. "I don't know," I muttered.

Natsu released me. I got worried. "Right...Yeah, I figured as much."

I chewed at my bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

He faked a smile. "It's fine. Let's eat this breakfast before it gets cold."

I nodded. But, I still felt worried.

While we were eating our breakfast, Natsu decided to strike up a conversation. "Lucy...are you still in pain?"

I looked up from my plate to face him who sat across from me. "Pain?"

He cleared his throat. "You know...from last night."

My face heated. "A little. Why?" _Why is this so awkward?_

"Just wondering...," Natsu said with a shrug, standing from the table. He reached over to grab my empty plate. Suddenly, the plate slipped out of his grasp. It landed on the floor with a crash. I stared at the destroyed plate blankly.

"Shit…," Natsu cursed under his breath, bending down to pick up the shattered pieces of glass. That's when he hissed, glancing at his index finger as a red liquid oozed from it.

I gasped, quickly grabbing his hand. "What are you thinking picking up glass like that?" I questioned, making him stand from the floor.

I led him to the bathroom and turned the light on. I grabbed a piece of toilet paper and wet it with the sink water. I gently dabbed at the cut.

Natsu hissed again. "Look, Lucy, you don't have to do this. I feel like a little kid," he mumbled.

I shake my head, throwing away the bloody tissue. "Well, this is what happens when you think too carelessly. You can't pick up glass so directly like that."

I suppose he is right, though. I feel like a mother scolding their child.

Natsu lowered his head.

"Where are your bandages?" I asked, looking through the cabinets above the sink. Natsu bent down and opened a cabinet from below the sink. Then, he took out a small, rectangular box that were filled with bandages. I smiled lightly. I snatched a bandage from the box and took it out of its wrapping. When the paper was thrown away, I wrapped the bandage around his finger tightly.

I smiled brightly. "There. It's all fixed now." I looked up to see Natsu nodding. I don't know what came into me, but I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his lips. I moved away so quickly that he didn't have the time to react.

Natsu chuckled. "Now, now...You should know that you can't tease me like that, Lucy."

When he started to take a step closer to me, I took a step back. We were staring into each other's eyes intensely. It made my heart quicken at its speed.

I swallowed. As he walked forward, I walked backward. That's until I felt my back hit a wall in the hallway. I gulped, wondering what he's trying to do.

He presses his body against mine. I felt his hand creep down and into my shorts. I whimpered when he rubbed at the fabric of my panties.

I quickly press my hands on his forearms, pushing him away. "D-don't...Not now. I'm not…" I couldn't even form sentences. I really couldn't help feeling aroused at the way his dark eyes looked at me.

He fought against my grip. His pressed his mouth against my ear, whispering seductively, "Right now, I want this...I want you. And, I won't hold back."

I felt his arms encircle around my body. He lifts me and carries me to his room that was just a few feet away from where we stood. He throws me on the bed and hovers over me. My chest heaves up and down as he slips off his shirt. I can't control my rapid breathing once the shirt falls onto the floor.

He leans down and kisses me deeply. I couldn't even do anything but shake. He releases my wet lips with a smack and trails sloppy kisses along my jawline.

His hot lips hit my neck and he started to suck. I gulp down a moan from the sweet spot he found. I couldn't hold it down though. I let out a loud moan. My body was already giving into his commands.

He harshly pulled down my shorts and dipped down. I prop myself up on my elbows to see what he's going to do. Then, he ripped my panties away. I bite my lip. Two pairs are now destroyed.

He moved his pelvis to my heat and began to grind against it. I could feel myself throb from every grind he does against me. I'm already losing control.

Then, I felt something hit me. I already knew what it was and I took in a sharp breath.

"You feel that, Lucy? What am I supposed to do to get that down, hm...?" he mumbles, zipping down his jeans. He threw them carelessly across his room.

He rolled off my shirt and unclasped my bra. I'm now completely naked in front of him. He finally removes his last bit of clothing.

With his member at my entrance, he glances at me, ready for my consent.

My stomach churned as my mouth opened. "I-I...want you so bad, Natsu. Please…" I squeezed my eyes shut, not able to say anything more.

Natsu took that as a yes. He reached over and I heard foil ripping again. Once the condom was around him, he pushed his length inside of me. I let out a grunt as my body arches against his thrusts. The pleasure inside me was tearing me apart.

I threw my head back, wanting so much more of what he's giving me. My fingers gripped at the bed sheets as he reaches deeper inside me. An orgasm was making its way already. "Natsu…," I breathlessly moaned out his name into thin air.

"Let it out, Lucy. Just go ahead…"

And, I did. I stiffened as the pleasure was released out of me. That tingling sensation came back and I could feel it all the way to my toes.

Natsu fastened his pace. With a groan, I felt his member twitch and throb inside me. After a few moments, he moved out of me and breathed out.

He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back weakly. He placed his hand on my cheek, brushing away hair strands from my face. "You're so beautiful…I'm so happy to have you..."

I closed my eyes, putting my hand over his hand. "Do you really mean it?...Or...are you just using me?" My mouth went sour at the words I mustered out.

His eyes flashed in anger. "How could you say that? I'm never going to use you. Don't think for a single second that I would. Please...stop having so many doubts."

 _I can't help but doubt it, though..._

I averted my gaze.

"Lucy...There's a lot of things that I haven't told you yet...I'll start telling you them one by one. I want you to trust me," he muttered, kissing me chastely.

I nodded. "I'm willing to listen to them."

He let out a breath. "I'm glad." He stood from the bed. "Let's get washed up. I bet you're exhausted."

I nodded again and followed him into the bathroom.

* * *

Before I knew it, the weekend was over.

Now, it's Monday. Natsu had to drive me back to my apartment so I can get dressed. Once I was, he drove me to the Enterprise.

Before we entered the building, he leaned down and kissed my lips. I looked around to see if anyone saw us.

He laughed. "Don't get so worried, Lucy. No one's around...C'mon, you have work to do." He smirked at me and I immediately knew what ' _work'_ meant.

Once we got inside the building, Juvia ran up to me. She told me that President Shizuki was holding an announcement inside the department right now. She took my hand and dragged me away from Natsu. I looked back at him with an apologetic smile. He didn't seem to notice, though.

Juvia and I seated next to each other. She kept squirming in her seat, wondering what the announcement was about.

President Shizuki stood at the podium with a stern face. "Good morning, employees of the Shizuki Enterprise. I've called you all here today because I have an important announcement to make."

We all stayed silent.

"I've been having a problem recently...And, I've finally decided how to solve it. From here on, I forbid any type of intimate relationships from any of my employees. I've put a rule to everyone. Do _not_ have an intimate partner that works in this Enterprise. If I catch anyone doing anything sneaky with each other, you will be fired immediately. This is a warning to everyone."

I felt my heart stop. _What...what type of rule...?_

I glanced at Natsu across the room. It seems as though he was looking at me as well. I quickly looked away. I knew that something was going to happen sooner or later that would ruin what Natsu and I have. I knew it. I just knew it.

President Shizuki smiled. "I hope I made myself clear. Have a great day, ladies and gentlemen," he finished. He bowed and left the podium.

Everyone around me applauded.

But, I stayed completely still.

What's going to happen now?

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey peoples! I apologize for not being able to update for a while. I had writer's block, but now, I beat writer's block's ass! And since I was gone for a few days, I rewarded you guys with a smut scene! I tried to be as detailed as possible. Did I do well? :D

I also want to say something that's been on my mind these days…

I've been getting a lot of...comments saying things about my age lately. It's not a bad thing, really. So, please don't think I'm pissed or something about the words everyone has said.

I am 13.

I turned 13 on the 25th of last month.

I never gave people my real age. I always said that I was 15, 16, or sometimes, 21. I'm sorry to those people who I've lied to. Now, everyone who is reading this knows my real age.

I really hope none of you think differently of me since I'm younger than most of my readers. I still love you all and I can't thank you guys enough for the support.

Please, look forward to the next update that'll be out in a couple of days! Bye~! :D

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/30/17


	10. Tenth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Tenth Meeting_

"Lucy…? Lucy? Lucy!"

I jumped from the sound of my name being called. I looked over to see Juvia there with a concerned look on her face.

"Is Lucy okay?" she asked, grasping both of my hands.

I looked forward to see seats around us. The employees of the Enterprise was walking around and conversing. I guess I must've blanked out.

 _Especially after the announcement that President Shizuki made._

I glance back at Juvia and nod. "Y-yeah...I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Juvia stared at me before sighing. "If Lucy says so."

I smile lightly and stand from my seat. I tell my friend that I'll be going now. She smiled and walked away.

I took in a breath. I turned around only to find Natsu in front of me. I jolted, stepping back. "N-Natsu…! You scared me…" I averted my gaze to the floor.

He started, "I need to have a talk with you in my office."

I nodded timidly. I followed him through of halls of the department and up the elevator before ending up in his office.

It was silent for a few seconds.

He sighed. "That rule...means nothing to me."

I chewed at my bottom lip. "Well...It means something to me...I don't want us to get fired. So...I - "

"Don't you dare even say it, Lucy!" he hissed out, his eyes flaming in rage.

I quickly look up to stare into his eyes. "What else are we supposed to do? There's nothing we _can_ do!...Sooner or later, President Shizuki is going to know...What are we going to do when that happens, Natsu? Huh?" I inquire.

"I don't want a stupid rule like that to break what we have. I'm still going to be with you - no matter what happens. Never, _ever_ forget that, Lucy," he said.

I want to smile and say the same thing. But, I can't bring myself to do it. It's like there's a wall between Natsu and I now. Even if we pound on it, it won't come down.

Natsu walked closer to me. He took my hands and leaned in. His lips captured mine in a passionate kiss. I melted instantly.

When he pulled away, his dark orbs stared into my eyes intently. "Nothing will change between us. No hesitations. No awkward moments. Right?" he mumbled. His grip on my hands tightened as he waited for my answer.

My mouth went dry. "I...I'll still feel guilty doing this, Natsu."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "It's...understandable." He sighed again.

I swallowed. "I'm sorry…"

He turned his back on me and went to his desk. "It's fine. Don't apologize. It'll only make me feel bad."

Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was disappointed.

I didn't know what to do. I felt like a child getting introduced to the world the first time - lost and confused.

I took in a sharp breath before going towards Natsu. I turn him around and look him in his eyes deeply. He blinked, but a word didn't come out. I smashed my lips against his. He didn't even have the time to react as I rammed my tongue inside his mouth. He groaned as I rubbed my tongue against his.

Natsu placed his hands at my sides. Our lips moved in a steady pace together. He tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth and I let out a quiet whimper.

My hands found his hair. I messaged at his scalp and I knitted my fingers through his silky hair.

The heat exploding through my body was unbearable. I wanted to be connected with him like how we were before everything went downhill.

My fingertips were getting hot as I moved them towards his shirt. I unbuttoned the buttons lining his shirt when we broke our lips apart. With his shirt casted away, he scooped me into his arms and slammed me against his desk.

Papers and pens fell onto the floor. Natsu's hands moved to my pencil skirt, ready to slide it down. I begged for him to do so.

Finally, my skirt was gone. He grinded himself against me and I moaned. I threw my head onto the wooden desk. Pleasure surged through my body and I couldn't take it.

 _What has Natsu done to me?_

With an erect member, he reached to my panties. Then, he groaned and he went away from me. My eyes watched his movements.

"Fuck...I lost it," he said, sitting onto his desk. "I couldn't control myself…"

 _Great._ He stopped just when I thought it was starting.

"I don't want this relationship to be just about sex, okay? We promised each other that," he stated.

"Sorry...," I sheepishly said.

"It'll be best if you get out before I really do lose myself and I'll be fucking you against my office desk," he seductively said with a smirk.

I shivered under his words and quickly nodded. I took my skirt and slipped it back on. Suddenly, I found myself against his door.

"You _maybe_ shouldn't dress in front of me," he muttered, his eyes dark.

I laughed, pushing him away. I reached for the door handle and looked over my shoulder. "I'll keep that in mind, Sir." I smiled before making my way out of his office.

Finally, I could calm my heavy breathing. But, my heart is still racing.

 _What am I going to do?_

* * *

The next morning I woke up, I heard my door being knocked on. I smiled, knowing that it's Natsu.

I tidy myself up and went to the door. I opened it. It revealed a little boy instead of Natsu. I raised an eyebrow. "Hello. Are you lost?" I asked, bending down to his height.

He shook his head. In his hands was a cup of coffee and a red envelope. He gestured it to me. I took the items from his hands reluctantly. "Have a great morning, ma'am," he greeted, bowed, and left.

I bit my lip, staring at the two objects in my hands. I wonder what the occasion is.

I took a sip from the coffee before setting it down on the floor. I opened the sealed envelope and found a letter inside of it. I read the letter.

 _Good morning, Lucy._

 _I bought you a coffee to wake your beautiful face in the morning._

 _I'm already missing you._

 _\- Natsu_

I felt my heart flutter. I smiled. I promised to myself to make sure to never lose the letter.

"Hey, Lucy!"

I jumped. I looked over to see Levy there with a bright grin on her face.

"You really need to remember to close your door. Someone is going to come in here and rob you one day!" she scolded, walking into the apartment while closing the door behind her.

I laughed lightly. "What are you doing here? I'm going to get ready for work in a few minutes."

Levy was about to answer until she saw the letter in my hand. "Hey, what's that?" She swiftly took it out of my hands before I could say anything.

I gasped. "No, wait - "

"Oh, my gosh! Is it your boyfriend who gave you this, Lucy?" she gushed like a school girl.

I snatch it out of her grasp and put the letter back in its envelope. "Yeah, it's him…"

She squealed. "Luce, you're so lucky! It's really cool how you're dating your boss, too!"

I shake my head. "Not really…"

Her expression changed immediately. "Really? Why not?"

"President Shizuki just now put up a new rule that none of his employees are to date each other. If he finds out...Natsu and I will be fired," I mumbled, lowering my head.

Levy clicked her tongue. "That really is unfortunate, Luce...But...If you really like him...then that rule will mean nothing, right? I can tell that you like him a lot, too. You haven't been like this ever since high school. You don't want to waste it all, okay?"

 _Don't want to waste it all, huh..._

I nodded with a slight smile. "Thank you, Levy. I knew you'd come through."

She winked at me. "Of course! You're like a sister to me! Anyway...You need to get to work. Your Prince is waiting for you!"

* * *

As I ride the elevator to Natsu's office, I couldn't help the churning of my stomach.

When the elevator stops at my floor, I walk out of it only to bump into someone. She has vivid white hair, sparkling blue eyes, and pale skin.

I quickly bowed my head. "I-I'm sorry…" Once I look up, her eyes turned cold as she glares at me. Then, she turned on her heel and walks down the hallway.

 _Probably one of those girls who thinks they're better than others._ I shrugged and continued my walk to Natsu's office. From the outside, I heard his shouting voice. I opened the door to see him on the phone.

"I couldn't care less why she's here! I just want her gone!"

I jolted when I notice how dark his eyes look as he shouts into the phone.

"I want her back where she came from and I want her there as soon as fucking possible!" With that, he ended the call and tossed the phone on his desk.

I gulped. "Natsu? Is everything alright…?"

Natsu glances at me before grunting. "I'm fine, Lucy. It was just...something that happened...Anyway, I need to go to a meeting." He went to me and kissed my forehead chastely. "I won't be back for a few hours. Take care."

And, he slammed the door shut.

I blinked.

What's going on? It's like his whole demeanor changed once I walked into his office.

I didn't even have the time to thank him for the coffee and the letter.

I _need_ to figure out what's going on.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! The chapter's a bit shorter than usual, but I wanted to get it finished in time. I really hope you enjoyed it!

I also introduced a new character! I'm pretty sure you know who she is, right?

(p.s. thank you to everyone who said kind words in their reviews for the last chapter. it really means a lot. you guys are so nice i just cant with all dis love that im gettin ;_;)

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/30/17


	11. Eleventh Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Eleventh Meeting_

Even when Natsu got back from his meeting, he was still frustrated.

I couldn't figure out what was going on with him. I didn't know if it's because of me or what. But, it's annoying me to see him like this.

So, the day was over with. I didn't even have a natural conversation with him.

Once I got to the apartment, I made sure that I closed my door and locked it. Then, I threw all of my belongings on the couch.

Suddenly, I saw the red envelope and smiled. Taking the letter out of it, I read the cursive writing again. My heart started to pound and I began to forget why I was so mad and confused.

After a good thirty minutes of sitting around and waiting for Natsu to at least text me, my stomach growled. I groaned, walking into the kitchen.

Over the month that I've been living in this apartment, I managed to get some more appliances and groceries. However, I suppose I've eaten almost all the food that I had when I peeked inside the refrigerator to find a few fruits and a bottle of water.

I sighed, grabbing the apple that laid inside the appliance. I guess I'm going to have to settle for this tonight.

After eating my "dinner," I took a short shower. I threw on a white over-sized shirt and black underwear. I pulled my damp hair in a high ponytail.

I sat at the couch and checked my phone to see if I have any new messages.

Not even one.

I was tempted to throw my phone across the room, but I stopped when I heard my door being knocked on. In the speed of light, I opened it up with a bright grin.

Natsu stared down at me.

"H-hey," I greeted with a faint pink tint in my cheeks, gesturing for him to come in.

That's when he wraps his arms around me, kissing me deeply. I missed his touch so much. I kissed him back just as intensely. My fingers knitted into his hair and he carried me to the couch. He placed me onto it as he hovered about me.

We released each other with heavy breaths.

"I'm sorry, Lucy...I'm sorry for not being able to talk to you today. I know you must've been pissed," he muttered, stroking away wet pieces of my hair that escaped from my ponytail.

It was like all my frustrations and confusions were washed away from his words. Placing my hand on his cheek, I smiled lightly at him. "It's fine...Please don't worry about me...I should be the one worrying about you."

I brought him close to me. With my face nuzzled against his chest, I could hear his heart racing in his ribcage. "With you, I'm okay…," he muttered, kissing me repeatedly on the top of my head. "I need to make it up to you…"

I pulled away from him. "What are you going to do...?"

He smiled gently at me. Then, he captured my lips in a sweet kiss. It wasn't a hungry or demanding kiss. And, that's what made me give in.

Soon, the kiss got more and more intense. Heat surged through my body. My body arched when I feel his hand go underneath my shirt and onto my back. He found my bra and unclasped it. Then, when our lips separated, he removed my shirt.

I ache for his touch. I really can't live without him. _It's decided._

He left sloppy kisses down my jawline and to my neck. He sucked at my neck and I let out a soft mewl of pleasure. After sucking at my neck, he went to my exposed nipple. Flicking his tongue at it, I moaned erotically. "N-Natsu…," I breathed out as he suckled at my nipple.

His fingers made wonders on my other breast. I couldn't take this unbearable heat that went all the way to my core.

I squirmed under his presence. Natsu removed every single bit of clothing off of us. I couldn't take it anymore.

His fingers were at my entrance, ready to go inside. I gulped, biting my lip. His fingers slowly guided themselves through my inner walls. I grunted, squeezing my eyes shut. His fingers moved sweetly inside of me and I couldn't suppress the orgasm that was coming through.

He chuckled as my liquids landed on his hand. I moaned, throwing my head back as the orgasm ripped through my body.

He reached towards his pants that were discarded on my floor. He pulled out a condom and ripped its foil. When the condom was around him, he rammed himself inside me. I screamed out in pleasure.

"This is my favorite place to be - inside of you," he mumbled, thrusting in and out.

"Natsu...!" I cried as his thrusts got progressively faster and harder. It was like every time he went inside of me, he got deeper and deeper.

My hands clutched at the couch pillows. This intense moment was too real.

He groaned as his hands gripped at my hips.

Just on cue, my orgasm came through. My second one today.

Once he softened inside of me, he pulled out. Then, he scooped me into his arms and led me to my bedroom. My eyes were half way open as I felt my body being placed on my bed. He covered me up with my blankets. I quickly grabbed his shirt, stopping him in his tracks. "W-wait...Aren't you going to stay here?" My eyebrows raised. _I don't want him to leave just yet..._

He smiled, kissing me on my forehead. "I'll stay here as long as you want me to."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry again for what happened this morning. I won't let it happen again."

I chuckled. "It better not or I'm going to kick your ass."

He laughed loudly. "I'll keep that in mind, Lucy."

He kissed me again.

I indulged in the kiss, wanting _us_ to last forever.

* * *

I didn't realize I was asleep until I felt my eyes open.

I groaned as I shivered. Am I not wearing any clothes?

I looked under the blankets and saw that I was completely naked. I blinked, trying to remember what happened yesterday.

 _Oh yeah. That._

I glanced at my side to see if Natsu was there.

Not even a trace.

I slumped my shoulders. He didn't even give me a warning that he'll leave.

I sighed, getting up and taking a shower. Once I was dressed in my work clothes, I went to my living room and sat at my couch. That's when I saw a folded piece of paper beside me.

I took it up and unfolded it. I read its contents.

 _I'm sorry for leaving without telling you. I had to get home and get dressed._

 _I'll see you in my office, okay? I need to tell you something important._

 _\- Natsu_

Something important?

Maybe he's going to break up with me -

 _No, stop, Lucy._ Natsu told me to stop doubting myself.

I _need_ to put trust in him.

* * *

Once I arrived at work, I went straight to Natsu's office. I smiled to myself. My stomach was churning from being able to see him again.

I reached for the doorknob.

I opened it and I immediately froze.

A woman with white hair and blue eyes was on top of Natsu's desk. Her legs were spread wide in front of him, but I couldn't see his face. Then, I recognized her. _The woman I bumped into yesterday._

My heart seems to have stopped. The horror in front of me can't be real. It just can't be!

I fall to my knees. The noise was so loud that the woman looked back. Natsu saw me there and his eyes widened.

"L-Lucy!" he exclaimed, pushing the woman away. "I-it's not what it seems, I promise you!"

I couldn't even speak.

The woman giggles sweetly, like nothing happened just a second ago. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I was just having a discussion with Natsu."

"Lisanna, it's not the time!" he shouted, gritting his teeth.

I blinked back the tears.

"Why don't you introduce your little assistant, Natsu?" Lisanna asks, batting her long eyelashes.

Natsu didn't respond. His eyes darkened as he glares deadly at her.

She sighs. "Fiiine..." She turned to me and I jumped. "Hello, Miss Assistant. I'm Lisanna Dragneel."

I widened my eyes. _Dragneel?_ I looked at Natsu who doesn't seem to even glance at me.

"I'm Natsu's wife."

I stiffened as the word _wife_ shatters inside me.

 _Wife?_

My mind is jumbled.

I can't think straight.

One word comes into my head about Natsu Dragneel.

 _Liar._

He's a liar.

 _And I was stupid enough to believe him._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I left a little cliffhanger to ya'll because I love you guys so much! A lot of you in the reviews knew that Lisanna was going to start shit. And you're right!

I want to dedicate this chapter to my great friend, _Tainting The Roses Red_. Today is her birthday. This chapter is for you, best friend! Happy birthday, girl! I love ya~

Anyway, thank you guys for the support. It really means alot. I know that I say this so many times, but I just can't help myself.

Please look forward to the next update in a couple of days~!

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/30/17


	12. Twelfth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Twelfth Meeting_

I really wanted to disappear at that moment.

I wanted to dig a hole for myself and climb into it. The hurt was unbearable.

Once I came back to my senses, I saw Natsu staring down at me. I stared back, questioning to myself why he's doing such a thing to me. _What did I do to deserve this...?_

"Well...I suppose I'll be leaving for now. It was nice meeting you, Miss Assistant," Lisanna finished. Then, she turned to Natsu and kissed him on his lips. My heart dropped. Natsu quickly pushed her away with a disgusted look on his face. She giggled. "I'll be back later for you, sweetie."

"Leave. _Now_ ," Natsu hissed.

Lisanna sighed heavily. "Fiiine." She pouted her lips until going out the office.

It was completely silent once she left.

I remember the words he told me when we first met.

" _I don't have girlfriends...So don't think for a second that I have a girlfriend. And, I never will have one."_

I lowered my head. He never dated before, but he was married? How sick is that? I should be ashamed of myself…Natsu Dragneel is a married man. Does that mean that I'm his mistress?

My stomach churned at the thought of it. _Am I the sick one, then?_

I stood from the floor. I made sure to not make any eye contact with him. I turned towards the door, ready to walk out and never speak to my boss ever again.

"Wait, Lucy. Don't go anywhere. I need to talk to you," he cut in with a sigh.

"There's nothing to talk about," I snapped. I twisted the doorknob. That's until I felt his hand around my wrist.

"Hear me out, okay? There are a lot of misunderstandings."

I wiggled away from his grasp. My eyes began to burn with tears. "Misunderstandings? I already know the real story...You're a married man who cheated on his wife for someone who is a pathetic assistant who trusted you too easily because of your words and your actions! Oh my God - I'm so shameful!" I cried out, slamming my hand on the door.

"Take those fucking words back, Lucy!" Natsu shouted, taking my face in his hands. "You're not pathetic and you're not shameful! If you hear me out, I'll prove it to you...Please."

I kept silent. I didn't want to hear his idiotic story. But, I can't help being confused.

"I met Lisanna over a year ago," he started with his eyes to the side. "We had a one-night stand together, and I thought it was done and over...But, then, she came to my doorstep, saying that she was pregnant with my child a couple of weeks later. I didn't know what to do at that point. I was confused and blank. But, for the child's sake, I ended up marrying Lisanna."

I gulped. "B-but...You said that you've never…" I trailed off with a sour taste on my tongue.

He sighed. "I know what I said. Though, when I told you I never dated before, it was the truth. It was just a small fling - I wouldn't even call her my wife. Just someone I had to be with in order to take of a baby."

He grunted, ashamed of his past mistakes. "Worse is that...She was never pregnant. She was just a lying bitch who's after my money. I filed a divorce once I found out about her demented secret...Trust me, Lucy, I made sure to cut all ties off of us...I didn't even want to see her face anymore. But now...she's back."

I took in a sharp breath. I couldn't believe it. "Why didn't you tell me this a long time ago, Natsu…?" I whisper out.

Natsu shook his head. "I didn't want to remember it again. I only want to think of what's happening now - not then. And that's you and me."

I averted my gaze. _Me and him?_ Why did that sound so...bitter to me?

He must've noticed my down face because he took my hand. "Lucy...Please don't let Lisanna ruin what we have."

I looked him in the eyes. "Do you mean what we _had_?...I can't take this anymore. I certainly can't take _you_ anymore." I moved away from him and towards the door.

"Wait, Lucy!"

However, I'm already out of the door in a flash. I reached the elevator, quickly pressing the close button so Natsu wouldn't come in. The doors close immediately.

Then, I broke down. With my face in my hands, I cried like I never have before. Why am I such a crybaby when it comes to Natsu? Why is it always me in these situations?

I made sure to tidy myself once the elevator doors open so I don't look like a wreck. And when the doors do open, I rushed out the building, trying to not be noticed by any of the employees.

At this point, I just wanted to go back home. I wanted to turn off all the lights, close all the windows, and curl up in my bed. I wanted to be alone.

Suddenly, I felt my hand being taken as I walk on the streets of Magnolia.

"Get in the car, Lucy."

I knew that voice anywhere.

I glanced around to see if there's anyone around. No one. "Let me go, Natsu," I calmly said with my back to him.

"No. Get in my car. _Now_ ," he ordered.

Anger built inside me at that very moment. "Fuck off, cheater!" I shouted. I turned around and his eyes were burning with rage.

Next thing I knew, he lifted me up and over his shoulder. I pounded at his back, screaming, "Let me down, Natsu! I swear to God if you - "

I felt my body being placed onto a seat. A door slammed shut next to me. Before I had the time to go out, Natsu locked the doors. He hurriedly put on his seatbelt and began to drive.

"Put on your seatbelt," he said, eyeing me.

I ignored him.

"Lucy - "

"Stop the car," I demanded, turning my attention to him.

"You were crying. I could hear you," he changed the subject.

I took in a hard breath. "And you don't care! You've never cared, Natsu! I'm simply your plaything! Will you just stop and leave me alone?!"

Fuck. I'm on the verge of tears again. But, I have to hold them back. _Don't you dare cry, Lucy_.

"I'm a divorced man, Lucy! Yes, I've been married before, but that was over a year ago. And that marriage lasted a little over a month," he explained.

I blinked, trying to trust him. But, I can't find the heart to.

"I'm bringing you to my condo so you can rest. I bet you're exhausted...And please put on your seatbelt. The last thing I need is you getting hurt," he said with a stern, yet soothing voice.

I did as I was told reluctantly. Then, I stared out the window.

Our relationship started in a flash and I don't want it to end in a flash.

 _What am I going to do now?_

* * *

The car ride was uncomfortably silent.

Soon, we arrived in front of his condo. He led me in and I was greeted with the familiar scent of his cologne.

"Are you hungry, Lucy? I'll whip you up some food," he offered.

I shake my head. "No...I'm not hungry."

"Do...do you want to talk some more?" he asked, taking my hand.

I moved it away from his grasp. His eyes glinted hurtfully. I had to look away so I don't see it. "Yeah, that'll be nice."

We sat on different ends of his couch.

"It...it won't happen ever again, Lucy. I'm so sorry. But, you have to trust me in this. You need to be here for me...I don't want to lie, though...My past will have to be kept a secret. I'm sorry you had to experience it like this," Natsu started, running his hand through his hair.

Suddenly, his eyes connected with mine. I gulped. "Do you think you can trust me?" he muttered.

I bit my lip. "I...I don't know…"

His mouth gaped. "No...Don't say that."

"It's true...I guess I just need to think about this - about _us_...I can't do this right now, Natsu." It was difficult for me to say it, but I finally got it off my chest. Yet, I can't help feeling extremely guilty.

His eyes closed. "I understand…" He opened his eyes again. "Don't quit your job as my assistant, please."

I chew at the inside of my cheek. "Actually...I was thinking of going back to my former boss, Loke, and be his assistant again."

He blinked. Then, he widened his eyes. "What…? You can't do that!" he yells. I jolted away. "If you want time to think, I'll give it to you. But, I won't allow this."

"If I continue my job as your assistant, I won't have time to think," I say, trying to convince him.

"No," he denied.

I sighed. "Then, I'll quit."

"You won't do that either," he hissed out with a set jaw.

"Please, Natsu...Let me do this. I want to take this step by step." We already got so sexually attracted to each other, and it was all too quick. I don't think I can go on with a relationship like this for any longer.

"Lucy, don't," he breathed under his breath, coming closer to me.

We embraced and for some reason, I feel like I'll regret my decision.

"Goodbye, Natsu," I whispered, holding him tighter to my body.

"No, don't say goodbye. There will be no goodbyes," he replied. He leaned in to kiss me, but I moved away.

"Let's take it slow, okay?"

I wiggled out of his embrace. I went to the door, and without looking back, I left his condo with a deep feeling in my chest.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! This story has gained a lot more readers since the last chapter. And I'm pleased to see that! Hello new people!

Well, what's going to happen to the couple now? Ahh...This actually hurt my heart trying to write this out. Break up scenes aren't my thing, really T^T

I'll write the next chapter quicker this time. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting! Bye, for now~!

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/30/17


	13. Thirteenth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Thirteenth Meeting_

Two weeks has passed ever since I "broke it off" with Natsu.

I got my job back as Loke's assistant, and I think everything is normal now.

No, scratch that. Nothing has changed.

I haven't been feeling any better. I can't get any sleep at night because I'm always thinking about Natsu. Even though we've been together for such a short period of time, I can't help missing him. I knew that I was going to regret this decision.

Natsu has a special place in my heart. I know that there's nothing that can replace it.

I'm tempted to go up to him and talk to him. But, I know that I can't. Especially not now.

What I should be thinking about is the fundraising event for Shizuki Enterprise. The fundraiser is to help the company become a little bit more popular to our town. I asked Loke if he can be my date because I didn't really want to be alone at such an event. He agreed instantly with a small smile.

"What does Lucy think about this blue dress? Does blue even look good on Lucy?" Juvia's voice got me out of my trance.

I blinked, turning my attention to her. "W-what?"

She held up a blue dress to my face. I had to lean back. "Does Lucy want this blue dress?" Before I had the time to respond, she began to speak again. "Does Lucy even _want_ a dress...?"

I sighed, placing my chin in my opened palm. "I don't care what I wear."

"Uh, Lucy better take that back!" she exclaimed with a frown.

I blinked again. "What do you mean…?"

"Lucy has to look stunning in front of all of the Shizuki Enterprise employees! Doesn't Lucy want to impress her date?" she questioned, her eyes burning into my head.

"Fine...Just, pick the dress that looks best on me."

Her face brightened.

* * *

"There's no need to be nervous, Lucy," Loke soothingly said as we walk to the entrance door.

I smile softly. "Yeah, but...There's so many people here." _Especially Natsu._ "What happens if I humiliate myself?"

He began to stroke my hair. "There's no need to worry, Lucy. You look beautiful. Don't let your nervousness ruin your night."

I smiled wider. I knew that he could make me feel better. Loke was always there for me when I was in need.

"Come on. We don't want to miss CEO Dragneel's speech for tonight," he said.

My heart dropped. I forgot that Natsu is supposed to hold a speech for the fundraiser. What happens if he sees me in the crowd? What am I going to do then?

 _Ugh. Stop thinking so much, Lucy._

Instead, I nodded and Loke led me into the building.

Once we were in, I felt my stomach start to churn in a sick way. I had to get to the washroom or I'll break down.

"Uhm...Loke?"

He turned to me. "Yes?"

"I need to go to the washroom...I'll be back in a few minutes."

He nodded and I quickly rushed to the bathroom.

When I entered the bathroom, I splashed cold water to my face. I can't stand this anxious feeling in my chest at seeing Natsu again after two weeks.

Once I was done, I turned around. The door opened and I saw a woman with long white hair and dark blue eyes walk in. We made eye contact until she smiled at me. "Ah, I'm so glad to have someone in here with me," she said, sighing in relief.

I raised an eyebrow. "W-what?"

She pointed at her summer dress and said, "I'm having a problem with my zipper...No matter how hard I try, it won't come up. Can you help me with it, if you don't mind, Miss?"

I nodded briskly. "Yeah, of course…" I went over to her and she turned her back to me. I gripped at the zipper and brought it all the up to the top. "Done."

She turned back around and bowed slightly. "Thank you for your help, Miss." She flashed me another smile and then, she went out the bathroom.

I chewed at my bottom lip. _She's really pretty._

I shrugged and made my way out the bathroom as well. I went out to the event and searched for Loke through the huge crowd. When I found him, I smiled and walked towards him.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked once he noticed me.

I nodded with a small smile.

"Everyone, please give a round of applause to our CEO."

My body stiffened as the booming sounds of hands clapping together ring in my ears. Even through the loud noise, I could hear my heart beating. I look onto the stage as I watched him walk towards the podium. My eyes began to water at the sight of him. He still looks as breath taking and stomach churning as before.

I wasn't paying attention to his speech at all. Why do I still have these same feelings? Why am I so hopeless? _Is this really how it was supposed to be?_

When his speech was over, he began to talk with the employees of the department. I gulped. I couldn't help staring at him.

But, suddenly, his eyes connected with mine. I quickly looked away to pretend that I wasn't staring at him.

Then, I felt someone's hand on the small of my back. I flinched, spinning around. Loke was there with a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright, Lucy?" he whispered, taking my hand.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine...I think I'm just hungry."

His lips broke out into a slight smile. "I knew you'd say that."

With my head down, Loke led me over to a table where food was laid out.

"Hey, you're the one who helped me with my dress," a familiar voice greeted. I trailed my eyes up to see the same woman from the washroom. She had a saucer in her hand, and on that saucer was various fruits.

"Oh...Hello," I greeted back with a smile.

She smiled back.

"Mira!" a voice shouted a few feet from where we stood.

I tensed.

That voice.

My breath hitched in my throat. We make eye contact once more. My heart begins to pound against my rib cage. My gaze starts to waver and I thought I was going to faint right then and there.

The woman looked back at Natsu and smiled. "Oh, Natsu! You're here. Sorry for taking so long. I was just talking to this wonderful lady."

I looked at both the woman and Natsu.

Did...did Natsu really find another woman?

That quickly?

 _Was our relationship nothing but a game to him?_

Natsu kept staring at me. I chewed at the inside of my cheek anxiously. "Loke, if you don't mind, I need to take Lucy with me for a few minutes."

Loke blinked until nodding. "Oh, of course. I don't mind."

I gave him a shocked gaze. Then, I felt Natsu's hand around mine. He dragged me out of the area we were in. In a matter of seconds, I'm in a dark room with Natsu in front of me. His body was on mine and I had to stifle a yelp.

His rough breaths tickled my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut as I shuddered. _What's going on?_

"Are you fucking him?" he said against my ear.

I widened my eyes. "W-what?" _Is he...is he serious...?_

"Your... _boss._ Don't act dumb."

I gasped, pushing him away. "What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Answer the damn question, Lucy," he hissed. "Are you flirting with him? Is he a better lover than me in bed? Did you - "

 _SMACK!_

I didn't know what came into me at the moment.

But, I had raised my hand and swung it hard across his face. My palm begins to tingle in pain as I stare into his dark eyes with rage. "I can't believe you. How _dare_ you accuse me of doing such a thing. I'm not a whore. I gave my everything to you - to a liar like you! I am not like you. And I _never_ want to be like you."

My eyes begin to burn as tears well in them. I take in a sharp breath. I lower my head. I feel so miserable and confused.

"I'm trying…," he muttered. "I'm trying to not fuck us up anymore. But, when we're like this, I just...I can't do anything right. I'm ruined without you. I want you back so much. Come back to me and make me feel better...Please."

I couldn't even let out a word.

When I wanted to...

He already left.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back. For reasons I'm sure you'll understand, I was unable to update. I'll do better next time!

(p.s. and also my fuckin laptop turned off for god knows why and it took 30 minutes for it to turn back on do i have a fuckin virus? what in the hell)

Please leave me a good review so I can get the inspiration for the next chapter! I'm a bit stuck right now ;_; pls forgive me

Bye~!

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/30/17


	14. Fourteenth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Fourteenth Meeting_

After the event, Loke offered to take me home.

I declined because I wanted to be alone. So, I walked on the empty and dark streets of Magnolia to get home. Once I was home, I threw all of my belongings to the couch. I groaned as I jumped onto it.

I wish I have the power of time so I can rewind and start all of over. All over to when we met. Then my life will be complete.

I close my eyes. His words come back to me.

" _I'm ruined without you. I want you back so much. Come back to me and make me feel better...Please."_

If only I can stop thinking about him and move on with my life. But, it's not that easy.

It's _never_ that easy.

I let out a breath. Then, an idea comes to mind.

I should go to the bar to get my mind all of things. Have a couple of drinks and out I go. I don't even care if I get drunk tonight. I just want to do something to at least _try_ to forget.

A good ten minutes later, I arrived at the bar. I sat at the counter where the bartender stood behind. I ordered myself a drink and watched him make it.

"Hey, how come we keep bumping into each other like this?"

I looked behind me to see the same woman from the event with Natsu there. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. I smiled bitterly at her. "Yeah…"

She pointed to the empty seat next to me. "Anyone sitting there?"

I shake my head no and she settles in the seat.

"I should probably introduce myself, right?" she says with a sincere smile.

I don't respond. I honestly don't want to know the name of my boss' new girlfriend.

"My name's Mirajane. But, just call me Mira. I already know who you are, Lucy. Natsu talks about you nonstop! It's so cute!" She starts to laugh in her hand.

I blink. She isn't...mad about that? But, she's his girlfriend...I would be irritated if my boyfriend was talking about another girl for hours on end.

"However…," she continued, looking at her entwined hands. "He's been...sad lately...I really want to find out why. As his best friend, I need to know!"

I widened my eyes. _Best friend?_ "Wait...you aren't his...girlfriend?" I asked. The bartender came and slid the glass to me. I thanked him with a nod before turning my attention back to Mira.

She stared at me blankly for a few moments until exploding in laughter. As I watched her laugh, I began to feel humiliated for not knowing sooner.

"Y-you...you thought I was Natsu's _girlfriend_?!" she laughed out, holding her stomach.

I bite my lip, staring down at my crimson colored drink.

Her hand landed on my thigh and I jolted. "Don't worry, Lucy. In no way am I Natsu's girlfriend. I'm just a close friend to him! And I've been his friend for almost ten years now."

To say the least, I'm _very_ relieved. But...does that mean that Natsu is still loyal?

"So, if you don't mind, Lucy...Can you please tell me everything that's been going on with Natsu?" Mira said with a stern voice that pierced through my body.

I had no choice but to tell the truth to her. From the very start to the very end. She listened intently and didn't say a word until I was finished.

Once I was done, however, she sighed.

"Lucy...I can't blame you for your actions. Hell, I would be pissed too if I were in your shoes. You experienced something that is a complete misunderstanding. I feel guilty that you had to know in such a heart-breaking way," Mira started.

I took a sip from my wine that I forgot I had.

"But, Natsu is right. He is a man who wants to keep his past a secret from the one he cares deeply about. Natsu has been through many traumatic things in his lifetime. He isn't perfect. He can't handle feelings that well. He has many flaws. But, I know that you can look past that." She smiled lightly at me.

I envy this woman. She really knows Natsu. I wish I can be as close to Natsu like she is in the near future.

"When Natsu told me about you, I was jumping off the walls in excitement. I couldn't explain how thrilled I was. Trust me, Lucy, Natsu has never been like this towards any woman before," she assured.

I don't know how, but Mira is making a big weight lift off my shoulders little by little.

"Natsu is an impulsive man. He does things before thinking about what will really happen. A fine example is that he trusted that bitch Lisanna too easily by marrying her because he thought she was really pregnant. You have to take things step by step with each other. You _have_ to. For both you and Natsu's sake."

I absorbed all of her words like a sponge. I want to give him a second chance - I want to give _us_ a second chance. Maybe we can really fix it this time.

"You have too many doubts, Lucy. Stop torturing Natsu and yourself by your thoughts. Go to him if you really know you want to start over. I'm telling you this to help your relationship with him." She stood from the chair. She reached for my hand and squeezed it. "I'll see you soon, Lucy. Please consider my words." With that, Mira left the bar.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

I know exactly what I'm going to do.

I dug in my pocket and slapped some bills on the table before making my way out the bar. I ran as far and fast as I can to the department.

I knew he's here.

He _has_ to be here.

I go to the elevator and click a number to the hall where his office is. I wait painfully as the numbers on the top of the elevator slowly elevates.

As soon as the doors open, I run to his office. I didn't bother to knock as I swung open his door.

There he is, at his desk with dozens of papers surrounding him. We make eye contact and I felt sparks fire in my chest.

"Lucy," he breathlessly said.

I chew at my bottom lip. "Natsu…I...I'm sorry..."

He stands from his desk. He walks towards me. Without any words, he takes me into his arms.

Into the arms that I missed so much.

I wrap mine around his body and tightly hold him to me.

"I missed you so much, Lucy. I can't describe how much I missed you," he whispers.

That warmth that he always has on him indulges into my body. I take into the moment we're having together. I want this to last forever.

We released each other, but we're still into each other's arms. With my arm ringed around his neck and his hands at my waist, we started to dance aimlessly around his office.

I smile lightly at him. "I noticed...You lost weight."

He chuckled. "I couldn't find the appetite to eat after what has happened."

A pang of guilt strikes my chest. "I'm sorry," I whisper, lowering my head.

"Why're you sorry? I should be the one apologizing...You don't deserve someone like me," he cuts in.

I look him straight in his eyes. "What're you saying?"

"I've never had you. You never belonged to me. I realized that," he continued softly.

I shake my head. "No...I'll always be yours, Natsu..."

"You trust me now?" he mutters.

"Do _you_ trust me?" I countered. I remembered what happened earlier today when we were both in the empty room together. I couldn't get it off my mind.

He sighed. "I'm ashamed of my actions. But...I just couldn't help saying what I said when I saw how close you two are together."

I let out a breath. "You don't think I know how you feel? You have girls clinging to you left and right. You even _married_ one of them...When I think about how you touched them like you touched me...It makes me want to smash something open."

He kisses my forehead chastely. "Let's not think of the past anymore, Lucy...Once I met you, it was like I've never been with a woman before."

We stare into each other's eyes as we continued to dance around his office.

"Come home with me tonight. Nothing sexual. We just talk, okay?" he offered with raised eyebrows.

I felt the end of my lips spread wide.

"Let me make it up to you."

I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Give me this chance to do so, Lucy."

I opened my mouth to reply.

"Yes."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey wonderful people! I updated early just for ya'll! Thank you for all the kind reviews! Always appreciated.

I actually wanted to update before the month was over because I like to do that sometimes :3 AND I wanted to update before I go to my mom's house. I have to spend the night there and I won't have any laptop to write :(

(p.s. btw i got my laptop fixed from my step mom. shes a computer whiz. she just said that i needed to update some shit and its fine now, dont cha worry ;)

But, I'll be back soon enough to update you guys with a new chapter! Please, wait for me!

Bye, lovelies~!

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/31/17


	15. Fifteenth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Fifteenth Meeting_

"Are you sure you're okay, Lucy?" Loke asked with a furrowed brow. "I want to make sure if you _really_ feel comfortable throughout the night."

I smiled lightly at him. "Don't worry so much, Loke. I'll be fine."

He sighed, averting his gaze. "I hope you settle things well with CEO Dragneel. If things go wrong, don't be frightened to call me."

I nodded. "Thank you for everything. I had fun with you."

He reached up and started to ruffle my hair. I laughed. "Me too, Lucy. I'll see you soon."

I bowed. "Bye."

He smiled at me before walking away and into the darkness of the night.

Since I was going to spend a night with Natsu, I asked him if I can go home to grab a spare of clean clothes. After a session of pouting, Natsu drove me to my apartment. By coincidence, Loke was at my doorstep with a worried expression.

I looked over to see Natsu's car still there. He must've watched me and Loke's interaction. I bite my lip.

I turn around to fish out my house keys quickly. With the key inserted into the door lock, I twisted the doorknob and entered the apartment.

A few moments later, I walked out and towards Natsu's car with a bag full of spare clothes in hand. I slid into the passenger's seat with a lowered head. I could feel his dark eyes glare at me and it made a shiver run down my spine.

"What were you and your former boss talking about?" he asked, starting up the car.

"He was just asking if I was okay," I said with a dry voice.

"Oh. How nice of him."

I decided to strike up another topic. "Uhm...How's Mira?"

He shrugged. "She's okay, I guess," he replied with vaguely..

I chewed at my bottom lip anxiously. It really did make my heart pound when we're silent like this. It makes me have those doubts in my head again.

 _Is he thinking of ending our relationship? Is he sick of talking to me? Is he thinking about someone else? Did I do something wrong?_

"I hate when you're quiet like this, Lucy," his voice rang through my ears. "I'm not a mind reader, you know."

I looked over at him. He was staring at the endless road with his two hands gripping on the steering wheel tightly.

I sighed. "It's just...Whenever I speak to other people, you're so protective...And it's like...you don't trust me," I whisper almost inaudibly.

His eyes snapped over to mine. I jumped. " _Stop_ it, Lucy. We've went over this. I can't help feeling those emotions. Yes, I feel jealous. Yes, I feel overprotective. But, it's only because I care about you. I don't want to fuck up our relationship anymore."

That immediately shut me back up. I really overthink things too much. "I'm sorry, Natsu."

His face softened and he looked back to the dark road. "That's what I wanted to hear."

I smiled.

Giving our relationship a second chance was probably one of the hardest things I could've decided. There's no guarantees that this'll work out for long. But, if we both want this, I'm sure everything will be fine.

A few minutes later, we arrived at his condo. When I walked in, I noticed how different the interior looked. The walls were painted a light red hue and the furniture was replaced with something a bit bigger than before.

"Why did you change the design of the condo?" I whispered, a little amazed.

He smiled. "For the past two weeks, I tried to get my mind off of us - off of you. So, I hired some men to fix the way my condo looked. Do you like it?"

I nodded absently.

"Good. Here, I want to show you something," he said, taking my hand.

I allowed him to take me to his bedroom. He let go of my hand hesitantly before going over to the closet and opening it. Inside the closet was dozens of clothes.

I blinked, confused. "What are those clothes for?" I asked quietly.

"You," he replied with another smile.

I widened my eyes. "W-what…?"

"What I also did for the last two weeks was picking out clothes for you."

"But...Why?" I answered, really confused.

He stayed silent until turning to me. "I'm not...forcing you to move in with me. But...I do want you to stay here and spend more time with me." He takes a step toward me and cups my face in his strong hands.

I relish his warm touch as I smiled at him. His gaze melts me instantly. As he leans in, I felt his lips brush against mine. "I want to kiss you," he breathes against my face.

I didn't respond as I waited for his lips to connect with mine. He groans and brings my body against his own body. He kisses me with hunger and yearning. It felt like everything disappeared and it was just us.

My fingers threaded together in his soft, silky hair. My mouth let out a mewl as his tongue invades my caverns.

Longing, hurt, and want is what we felt once we erupt in this kiss. Instinctively, I tilt my head to allow him more access.

I felt his hand go down my face, to my neck, then to my breast. I gasped. He quickly pulled away. "Fuck...I'm sorry," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I promised nothing sexual. But, you're so fucking hot, I can't help myself."

I blushed, averting my gaze to the side. "I understand. Let's get to know each other better," I muttered.

He nodded. "Are you hungry, Lucy?"

I shake my head. "Not now, anyway."

"You should go ahead and wash up. You've been out all day," he ordered.

I laughed. "Yes, sir."

He smirked. "Go, Miss Assistant."

I pushed him playfully before taking my bag of clothes and going to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed into an over sized t-shirt with only underwear underneath, like what I usually wear. The clothing helps me get more comfortable.

I padded down the hallway and into the kitchen where I see Natsu making late-night coffee. He seemed to have changed into new clothes. He had on a V-neck, grey shirt with sweatpants. I couldn't help my heart stop pounding against my rib cage.

He's just too perfect.

Natsu glanced at me and widened his eyes. "What in the hell are you wearing?"

I bit my lip. "It's comfortable…" _Is this too much for him...?_

He shakes his head. "You need to stop tempting me." He hands me a cup of freshly brewed coffee. I follow him into the living room where we sat on his new couches.

I frowned at him. "I could say the same about you. Tease."

He looked at me with a smirk on his face. " _I'm_ the tease? I promised no sex but you're _really_ pushing my buttons wearing something like that. You're the tease in our relationship."

"That's so not true!" I exclaim, still frowning.

He growled before lunging at me and towering over me. With my back on his couch, I felt so small compared to him. "You're such a Temptress. Don't tempt your boss."

I took the liberty to smirk. "I'm glad it's working."

He groaned loudly. "Just have you know, I'm _painfully_ hard right now because of you."

My mouth gaped. That familiar heat surged through my body, but I know that I have to stay down. _Take things slow, Lucy. Don't let your urges take over what you have to do._

He pulled away. Unconsciously, my eyes trailed down and I saw his growing erection through his sweatpants. My face heated and I forced myself to look away.

"I'll take a shower now. Finish your coffee," he said.

I nodded, not making any eye contact with him as he walked into his bathroom. I let out a deep sigh. I can't help feeling like this, especially when I'm around Natsu.

A few minutes later, I finished my cup of coffee. And, Natsu got out the shower and into the living room. My eyes widened at what he was wearing, which is only his boxers. "What in the hell are you wearing?" I mocked.

He bites his lip. "It's comfortable…"

 _That jerk is copying me from earlier...!_

I felt the wind getting knocked out of me at his response. I repeat…

He's just too perfect.

He laughed and it boomed throughout the condo. I glared softly at him. "You know how I feel now, Temptress."

I wanted to counter something back at him. But, he's actually right.

"So, Natsu," I start. He acknowledges me by raising an eyebrow. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

He stays silent. "We'll...talk about that tomorrow. I bet you're exhausted."

I blinked. _Or...does he just not want to tell me?_

"Now, be a good girl and come over here," he ordered, gesturing me with his hand.

I comply. He lifts me easily in his arms and carries to his room. I laid my head against his exposed chest. Why does he feel so warm? And, why do I love it so much?

He places me gently on his bed. Once he covers me with the blankets, he says, "Good night, Lucy." He kisses my forehead.

At last, I finally feel safe and secure under his protection.

 _This is where I want to be._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back! First update of the month, too!

I know that I said I hope that I complete this story before school starts. But, I don't think it can work. School is next Thursday for me, and yeah...I'll have to find some way to separate my school life and my writing life so I can update regularly but still being able to focus on my studies.

So, I have a question…

When does school start for you?

Bye, wonderful people~!

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/31/17


	16. Sixteenth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Sixteenth Meeting_

My eyes fluttered open as the sun rays beamed into the room.

I moaned, sitting up. I looked around and I started to feel confused about my surroundings. My eyes trailed over to see a body with their bare back exposed to me. Instantly, I knew that was Natsu.

I smiled. I reached my hand and started to caress his cheek. He began to open his eyes once he feels my soft touches against his skin. "Hmm…?" he asked with a groggy voice.

I smiled wider. "Good morning."

Suddenly, he rolled over and landed above me. I blinked. "N-Natsu…?"

"I'm so happy you're here...I had a dream last night that you left without me knowing. I was so... _frustrated_. I couldn't think straight. I can't be anymore thrilled to see you here, next to me," he explained with a sharp tone.

I didn't know what to say. Maybe he had some type of flashback to what happened a few of weeks ago when I did that.

Natsu smiled down at me. "I really can't resist you when you look at me like that." He moved his hand to my clothed stomach. I didn't respond as we stared into each other's eyes as if giving one another consent.

After a moment, he slid his hand under my shirt and onto my left breast. My body reacts to the familiar touch. I squeezed my eyes closed as his finger rubs against my taut nipple. He quickly unclasps my bra and peels off my shirt. "How I missed the feeling of your skin...," he mumbles. Then, he engulfs my nipple into his mouth hungrily.

I moaned, enjoying the pleasure that I've also missed. Heat surges through to my body as butterflies makes their way around my stomach. I could feel his arousal against my thigh. "W-wait...Natsu...," I choked out.

His fingertips began to run up my body tenderly. He leans away from my breasts and slants his lips against mine. His legs are at my sides, straddling me tightly. Our lips move in sync with each other's. I melt instantly.

He releases my lips with a soft smack before going to jawline. I squirm underneath him when I feel his hot tongue run down and to my neck.

I start to pant when he rubs through the drenched fabric of my panties. My hands find his hair as I start to grip at it lightly.

He loops his fingertips at the waistband of my panties and slowly slides them down my legs. I watch him anxiously.

"Fuck...You didn't remind me to take this slow...," Natsu warns with a dark glint in his eyes.

Suddenly, his fingers plunge into me. I gasp, throwing my head back. I bite my lip harshly to suppress any more noises. His fingers work wonders along my walls.

"Say my name," he demands dangerously.

I cried out his name loudly and it booms against the walls of his bedroom. "Y-you're not...fair," I whimper out, feeling an orgasm rolling up.

He chuckles. "I told you I can't resist for long. You made me insatiable for you. I don't think I can ever break out of it. The more I get from you, the more that I can't get enough," he confesses.

My body shakes as I ride my orgasm out. The juices land on his two fingers. While keeping his eyes on mine, he moves his finger to his mouth and licked off the juices. I breathe out sharply, my whole body hot and steamy.

"I want to be inside you. _Now_ ," he growls. My chest heaved up and down, nearly breathless. I watched him reach over to his night stand and take a wrapped condom. After he ripped off the foil and secured it around his arousal, he settles his length in between my legs.

I bite my lip, ready for what will happen. He slowly slides his member into my folds and I screech. With a sharp thrust, he fills me completely. I cry out his name with each thrust. My hips buckle as I meet his movements.

He leans down and captures my lips in a frantic kiss. Our bodies are slick from our own sweat. His hands went to my thighs and he lifted my legs up, only for them to be put on his shoulders. I wonder what he's doing until my thoughts were interrupted by him impaling me again.

His voice lets out a deep grunt as we move in sync with one another. It's like he knows my body more than I do. He knows what pleasures me all the way to my core.

 _Will we ever be able to take it slow?_

An orgasm makes its way through my body. "Oh my God!" I screamed. I completely lost it. I yelled out his name shamefully as he continued to thrust into me. Then, I felt his length twitch inside me.

Once again, he leans down and seals my lips in a passionate kiss as we ride out our releases. Then, he collapses next to me with heavy breaths.

For some reason, I begin to laugh.

He whimpers next to me. "What's so funny?"

"We won't be taking _this_ slow any time soon," I giggle out.

He nodded with a playful smile. "You're right." He moved closer to me and wrapped a secure arm around my body. That familiar warmth overwhelms me. I smile.

Suddenly, I remembered what Natsu was supposed to tell me. "Natsu…?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" he mumbled against my hair.

"What were you going to tell me?"

He stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Ahh...It was...nothing." He sighed.

I immediately sit up. His arms fall to the bed. "No, tell me. Or I'm walking out." I glare at him lightly.

He groaned. "I really don't want to say it." He also sat up.

"Take your time," I allow. "But you better cough it up soon." I cross my arms below my chest.

Natsu took in a breath. "How about...we wash up first and get some coffee? I don't want to talk about this when we're both naked."

He winked and I automatically blushed.

* * *

After taking separate showers and brewing freshly made coffee, Natsu and I settled on the couch. I crossed my legs and held my coffee mug with both my hands.

Natsu, however, seemed stiff as he sat on the couch. I wish he can go ahead and spit it out. He seems seriously distressed about telling me.

I sipped at my coffee anxiously. "Well…?" I urge.

He lets out a deep breath. "I've been...keeping this a secret...for a very long time. I've never told anyone. I was never planning on telling anybody about this, either. But...I want you to know _everything_ about my personal life. I want you to trust me."

I nod, understanding.

"I'm pretty sure...Mira has told you that I've had a very rough childhood," he says, staring at the ripples his coffee makes.

I don't reply.

Then, his snaps his eyes to meet mine. I jolt. "I'll just go ahead and say it," he says.

Absently, I lean closer.

"President Shizuki is...my uncle."

I blinked. "W-what…?" I'm beyond confused.

He scratches at his head. "I wanted to keep this a secret because of the very obvious reasons. People will think of me differently. President Shizuki is a very...cruel man. So, if people - the media especially - knew if I was _related_ to him, they will automatically have thoughts of me being similar to him. I am _nothing_ like him."

Speechless, I stared into his dark eyes to see if there's any hints if he's lying or not. Nothing.

"You see...My father isn't deceased or anything crazy like that. It's just...He was never in my life. So, my uncle had to take care of me," Natsu continues. "And my mother...She wasn't in my life, either. It was just me, my uncle, and Mira...And life was never fun."

I sipped at my coffee. I just wanted to hear more and more of his past life.

"My uncle would always think of violence when it came to me. I talked back to him? Beating. I failed at something? Beating. There was never lectures or warnings. Just beatings. I was so mentally scarred that I didn't know what to do with my life," he explained with a blank expression and a dry voice.

Now I understand why it was so hard for him to tell me. He didn't want to be reminded of the past. Of _his_ past.

He chuckled bitterly. "Sorry if I seemed too dramatic."

I shake my head briskly. "No, you didn't. I finally know why you didn't want to tell me. Your past is something you want to keep to yourself. You don't want to be reminded of it. You're really bold to tell me something as traumatic as this. Thank you, Natsu." I smiled warmly.

His lips curled into a smile as well. "Come over here," he ordered, gesturing with his fingers. I laughed lightly, setting my coffee at the table and sliding next to him.

He kisses me softly. I can taste the delicious coffee on his tongue. It leaves a satisfying taste in my mouth.

When he releases me, he whispers against my face, "I want to tell you something."

"Hmm?" I mumbled, closing my eyes.

He smiled wider. "I love you."

I froze.

My heart seemed like it dropped into my stomach. _Did he really just say that...to me...?_

"I've never loved someone so much like I have towards you before. It was like you struck me when we met...I didn't realize how much I truly cared for you until we had our first night together," he says, bringing me closer to him. "I love you."

His confession made me dazed and stunned, like a deer in headlights. I blinked at him.

Even when he said so little, it was so much to absorb.

"Natsu, I…," I trailed off, not knowing what to exactly say.

"Shh…," he silences me with a finger. "I'm not saying these words for you to say them back to me. I just want you to know. I want you to know that I love you. That I care about you. I'll wait until you're ready to say those words back."

My eyes burn as tears threaten to come. I bite my lip to suppress any sounds that are going to come out of me.

I know well enough that these tears are not from happiness.

Instead, I'm scared. I'm scared that he loves me.

And, I don't know why.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ugh! I'm back, guys! Again! I know that the wait wasn't long, but I still made you guys wait an extra day or two!

I've been extremely busy nowadays. I wanted to reply to you guy's reviews for the last chapter. But, I couldn't get to everyone because of how busy I've been. I'm sorry if I couldn't get to you! Even when school's not here, I'm still busy! WHAT IS THIS?!

Anyway, about the chapter...Yes, President Shizuki is Natsu's uncle. It's something very important that'll come up in future chapters!

Thank you for all of the support! I love you guys~!

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/31/17


	17. Seventeenth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Seventeenth Meeting_

 _I love you._

Those three words kept ringing into my head like a bell on non-stop.

I still remember the multiple times in high school that a guy broke another girl's heart just as easily as they started to date. Even though that has never happened to me before, I can somehow feel the girl's pain clench at my chest.

What happens if it _does_ happen to me, though?

I wouldn't be able to deal with it.

I care about Natsu too much to let him go so easily. But...I'm not sure if I love him like how he loves me.

I know, deep down, that I'm happy that he loves me. I'm happy because it shows me how much he wants us to be like how we want it to be. However, I can't find the happiness to burst out of my closed heart.

I sighed for the umpteenth time as I dressed myself for work. I searched through the closet in Natsu's room, hoping to find a dark pair of clean slacks. Instead, I only see pencil skirts. I frowned. _Where did all of my pants go?_

I shrugged, taking the clothes hanger from the rack and sliding it up my legs. Then, I dressed into my white, button-up shirt. My fingertips slowly worked on the buttons until I reached the very last one.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Looking back at me was a pathetic woman who can't even confess how she feels for the one she cares about.

I lowered my head. I ran my hands down my outfit a few times before walking out of the bathroom.

There, at the dining table, sat Natsu with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was already prepped up in his grey suit.

 _I love you._

Unconsciously, my eyes squeezed shut as those three words ring in my head once more.

I shake my head and walked towards the table. On the table laid a plate with toast on it. I grabbed a piece and bit into the crunchy bread.

We ate in silence. I would always glance at Natsu whenever I know he isn't looking.

When I was done, I wiped my mouth with a napkin. Natsu looked up, satisfied. "Are we ready to go?"

I only nodded.

Once we settled in his car, he asked, "Are you okay, Lucy?"

I looked at him before turning back to the window. "I'm fine," I said simply.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit out of it today. You aren't falling sick, right?" he questioned with a concerning tone.

Honestly, I couldn't say anything. I knew if I were to say something, I would only regret it later.

He sighed. "Is it about my confession last night?"

I quickly looked over at him. "W-what…?" For some reason, I felt a bit relieved that he found out why I'm like this.

"Look, Lucy...I told you I love you. I mean every single word of what I told you. We don't know what will happen in the future, but I'll try my very best to keep you to myself and never let you go _ever_ again. I'll tell you that I love you as much as I can to make you believe me," he assured, his hands unconsciously tightening on the steering wheel.

I lowered my head in shame. "It's not that I...don't believe you. It's just that...I'm scared...I'm scared of knowing that you love me."

I felt his presence get closer. His arms wrapped around my body securely. I felt vulnerable whenever I was in his embrace.

"I know. I understand...But, I'm willing to take this risk. Even if it's not allowed. I don't care - as long as I have you. That is all I ask," he pleaded.

His arms tightened involuntarily around me, as if he was afraid I'll fly away and never come back.

My throat felt dry. The air became thin. My hands started to get into a clammy state. I couldn't say anything. Speechless, I nodded against his clothed chest.

He was satisfied, even if I didn't say a word. He pulled away and cold air slapped my unexposed body. Then, he focused back on the road, both hands on the wheel.

A few moments passed and I decided to strike up a conversation: "Say, Natsu?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled, his tongue popping out to lick his lips.

"Do you know where all of my work pants have went? When I went into your closet this morning, they were all gone…," I pondered, chewing the inside of my cheek.

Suddenly, he shot me a seductive smirk. I froze at his expression. "Skirts look _amazing_ on you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? Why do I feel like there's another reason?" I played along.

His smirk widened. "Maybe it's because it'll be easier if I lift it up and fuck you right on my office desk."

I gasped, slapping his arm. "Natsu!" I shrieked. Even though he said that to me so many times before, I don't know why I feel much more embarrassed. He even started laughing. "It can't happen anyway - I'm not your assistant anymore. You have a new one, remember?" I stick out my tongue childishly.

"It _can_ happen if you were my assistant again."

I shake my head briskly. "No...I don't want our co-workers getting any misunderstandings."

He pursed his lips together. "You're right, I guess."

A strong sense of relief washed away from my system at his sign of defeat.

Finally, we arrived in front of the department.

We got out the car together and rushed in so no one can see us. At the doorway, he opened the door for me. I bowed with a smile. The whole facade of us being just assistant and boss to each other appeared.

As we walked through the halls of the department, a male co-worker came by and smiled at me. "Looking beautiful today, Miss Heartfilia."

I smiled lightly. "Thank you."

Natsu and I went into an elevator. Another male employee slipped in right before the doors closed. He pressed the '3' button. Nextly, he looked over at us and his eyes connected with mine. "Good morning, Miss Heartfilia," he greeted.

I bowed slightly. "Good morning to you, too."

He smiled and walked off the elevator once the doors opened to his floor.

When Natsu and I got off the elevator together, many other male employees acknowledged me with 'Good morning's' and 'Hello's'.

Next to me, Natsu growled under his breath. His expression got more and more agitated as each male passed me and greeted me. And when he walked into his office, he slammed the door on me.

I didn't understand what I was doing wrong, honestly.

So, I decided to shot him a casual text when I was on the first floor, sitting at one of the couches in the lounge area.

 _What's wrong?_

He replied instantly.

 _In my office. Now._

Obediently, I stood up and went to the elevator to make it to his office. I was going to knock on his door until someone's voice stopped me.

"Hello. Do you need CEO Dragneel?"

I turned around to see a guy bright blonde hair and dark blue colored eyes. I forgot what he asked until he raised his eyebrows at me. "Oh...Uhm...Yes, I do."

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia?"

I nodded.

"Alright then. I'm his new assistant, Sting Eucliffe. You may go in, if you please." Then, he walked off.

For some reason, I thought Natsu's assistant was a woman.

I shook my head, turned to the door, and opened it. There, at his desk, sat Natsu with a stern expression on his face. I closed the door behind me, concern and confusion washing over me.

I opened my mouth to speak, "You needed m - "

I was cut off when I felt something hit my face. I take it off, looking at it intently.

"Wear that," he said simply.

It was the dark slacks that I was searching for this morning. I trailed my eyes back at him. "Didn't you say earlier that skirts looked _amazing_ on me?" I mocked.

He sighed. "Yes. And, apparently, every male employee thinks that as well."

I frowned. "Stop overreacting."

He scratched at his head irritably. "I'm not! It's just..." He groaned, throwing his head back. "Fuck...I'm jealous, okay? I mind as well mark all over you so people will know that you are _mine_ and mine _only_."

I sighed, walking over to his desk and sitting on it. I began to stroke his salmon locks softly. "What're you jealous for, Natsu? Haven't you realized that every female employee is crazy over you?"

"That doesn't matter, though. I don't care about anyone else. I know that I only want you," he countered, putting his hands on my waist and pulling me closer to him.

I couldn't help the laugh that came out of me. I leaned down and captured his lips in a warm kiss.

When we broke away, he whispered against my neck, "I love you so much."

 _I love you, too._

Why is it so hard to say that?

* * *

 **A/N:** Omg, omg, OMG! I'm so freaking sorry! I've been gone for about 3 weeks! I didn't mean to be gone for so long :(

I've been busy with school, studying, getting my credits for high school...Things like that. Then, I've been _really_ drained for the past couple of weeks ever since I started school. But, that's my fault because, during summer break, I would stay up until 4 or 5 in the morning. Now, that's the time I have to wake up in the morning! FML.

I'll probably update at the end of this month or at the beginning of next month! Not making promises~ However, I have to commit! Not only for myself, but for my readers as well. Because I love you guys so much ;D

Oooh~ I also have a surprise for you guys~ Some time, this week or next week, I'll upload a one-shot! I need to write a few more pages and then, I'll be done! It'll be my first Fairy Tail one-shot! I'm very proud of it so far! I can't wait to show you, guys! :D

Also, I have a question! Does anyone know what Lucy's birthday is? I searched, but I still can't find anything... It'll be greatly appreciated if I knew~ :)

Anyways~ I think that's enough of my babbling! I'll see you guys soon! (hopefully not in 3 weeks)

BYE~! ㈏1㈏1㈏1

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/31/17


	18. Eighteenth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Eighteenth Meeting_

Now, it was the summer time.

Four months have passed ever since Natsu and I have been together. Even after all of this time, I still haven't said that I love him. It kills me from the inside out whenever he says it because I can't say it back. I hope that'll change very soon.

The rule from the company has not lifted. Thankfully, none of the employees were fired yet. I'm sure that President Shizuki would remove the rule once he realizes that no one is in an intimate relationship with each other.

Anyway, today is a special day for me. Simply because it's my birthday. I know I shouldn't be so happy since I'm getting older, but I'm surprisingly excited for what's to come today.

I woke up that next morning with a satisfying pleasure exceeding in my chest. I didn't feel tired or worn-out or heavy.

With a huge grin lighting my features, I went to the bathroom. When I was fitted into my work clothes, my doorbell rang with its monotonous ring. I smiled wider, wondering absently if it's Natsu at the door.

I opened my door to reveal a delivery man with a bouquet of roses in his hands. I blinked. "These are for you ma'am," he said, pushing them towards my direction.

Confused, I nodded. "Thank you."

"Have a wonderful birthday," he announced with a soft smile.

I bowed as another smile grew on my face. "Thank you again."

Once he left, I closed my door and sniffed up the welcoming scent of the roses. Then, I noticed a white note between two flowers. I took it up and placed the bouquet gently on my couch.

I opened the folded note, reading it over.

 _For a very special woman on a very special day._

 _Happy birthday, my love. I can't wait to see your bright face._

 _\- Natsu_

My heart fluttered. I can't stop my smiles from growing wider and larger. Why does he always do this to me?

I couldn't help myself. So, I grabbed my phone and went to his name in my contacts. I went to the text option and starting typing away.

 _Thank you for the roses, Natsu! They are absolutely beautiful._

 _See you soon!_

When I sent it, my phone rang with a familiar ringtone. I glanced at the Caller ID. **Natsu.**

I answered it with a: "Hello?"

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Hey," I greeted back softly. I took up the roses and sniffed the scent once more. "Thank you again for the roses."

"Of course. Anything you for you."

I felt my face get hot. I didn't even know what to say so I chuckled into the phone.

That's when I heard Natsu cough loudly over the phone. Concern washed over me instantly. "Natsu…?" I asked, worried.

"S-sorry…," he mumbled.

"Are you okay?" I continued.

He coughed a little bit more. It sounded worse each time and he even wheezed. I bite my lip and chewed it. "Yeah…" He cleared his throat. "It's nothing."

"Nothing? You're falling sick, aren't you?" I corrected firmly.

"No, I'm really fine. It's probably some coughing bug that'll go away in like, a few hours. Please, don't worry. Today is your day - you should be happy," he assured. I could feel his soft smile from the phone.

I sighed. _He's so stubborn._ "Okay...But, I'll still care."

"I'm glad," he mumbled, his voice barely audible.

"Where are you now?" I asked, hoping to light up the mood.

It took a few moments for him to answer. "In my bed," his voice was hoarse.

I shake my head. "You know, Natsu...You can always tell me when you're sick - "

"Please, Lucy…," he begged. I silenced. "I'm planning something really nice for you tonight. And, I don't want this stupid cough to get in the way of that. I'll take some cold medicine and get a few hours of rest. Will that make you feel better?"

I smiled slightly, holding the phone closer to my face. "Much better."

He chuckled lightly. "Good. Now hang up. You have work to do."

I laughed a bit. "Yes, sir."

"I love you," he whispered. My heart pounded. Before I could respond, he hung up.

This effect that he has on me needs to stop. I don't think I can take anymore of it.

However, like Natsu said, I _do_ have work to do. So, I gathered all of my personal needs and rushed out my front door.

* * *

I excused myself to leave work early because of the special gift that Natsu would give me tonight.

I went home and decided to get ready as soon as possible. While in the shower for the second time that day, I began to think about Natsu.

I really do hope it's some cough bug that'll go away soon. It'll be a shame if he fell sick. Then again, he has been working hard for the past couple of weeks. From the many meetings he has to attend to the loads of paperwork he has to sign, I know he barely gets enough time to sleep.

I sighed. I haven't spoke to him at all today. He told me that he had to take a day off so he can plan for my special gift today.

I reached for the shower faucet and turned it to the right, holting the hot water to an abrupt stop. I jumped out the tub and slipped on a dress that I bought last night for this important day.

After putting on light makeup, I came out of my bathroom feeling like a completely different person.

Suddenly, my phone began to ring. I knew it was Natsu just from the ringtone. I grinned, answering the call quickly. "Hey, Natsu - "

"Lucy, this isn't Natsu...It's Mira."

My eyes widened. "M-Mira…? What's wrong? Why are you calling from Natsu's cell?" My voice was unexpectedly quiet.

"This is about Natsu. Just...Don't panic, okay?" she said with a soft-spoken voice.

Even when she said don't panic, I have a deep feeling that I will.

"What happened?" I wondered, my mouth dry.

Mira took in a deep breath. "When I went to visit Natsu, I found him unconscious on his living room floor. From his uneven breathing and red face, I knew that he fainted. I immediately called the ambulance, and he was clutching at his stomach and in some serious pain. I told him that he'll be alright, but he was begging me to bring him back."

I felt like my heart dropped to my knees.

"He's in the hospital right now...Lucy, you have to come and see him. He _needs_ you."

Hot blood rushed through my body. "I'm on my way."

I hung up and rushed out my front door.

 _Please God, don't let anything happen to Natsu._

* * *

When I arrived at the hospital a good five minutes later, I searched frantically for Mira.

"Lucy!" I heard her voice call for me. I looked to the side to see her familiar presence. I ran over to her. With no words, she took my hand and dragged me down the hospital's hallways.

She stopped in front of a door. It was Natsu's room.

Slowly, she opened the door. My eyes landed on Natsu's sleeping form. I looked around the room to see if anyone else is here. Sting, his assistant, was looking over him.

"Has he moved at all?" Mira whispered to Sting.

He shook his head. "Still asleep," he said simply.

I couldn't say anything. I only stared at his unnerving body.

Mira sighed and turned to me. "The doctor said that he's been so stressed out recently that he fainted. He's suffering from acute appendicitis. It's a good thing I saw him just in time before it got any worse..." Even though she seemed calm, her eyes screamed shock and her voice was shaky.

I swallowed and stepped closer to Natsu. I reached for his hand and wrapped it around mine. It's cold. His hand is never cold.

"He's under anesthesia right now, so he'll wake up soon. I called you first before anyone else," she continued.

"I'm staying here with Natsu." That's all I could say.

She nodded. "I'm sure that's all he wants."

My eyes stared down at his pale face.

 _I'm here, Natsu. Please, wake up._

* * *

My eyes fluttered open when I felt the bed moving.

I looked up to see Natsu sitting upright on his bed. I blinked, trying to adjust my blurry eyesight.

Natsu looks over to me and raised his eyebrows. "Lucy? What's going on? Why am I in a hospital?" His voice was dry.

Happiness overwhelmed me to hear his voice, to see that he's awake. I planted a grin on my face and quickly brought his close to me. "Natsu...I'm so happy…," I said, feeling tears well in my eyes.

His arms weakly wrapped around my waist. "Lucy…"

"Why didn't you rest like I said?! You know I was worrying about you, you idiot!" I cried, holding him tighter to me, careful to not hurt him.

"Hey...Don't cry. I hate when I see you cry." He softly pushed me away and cupped my face in his hands. He wiped away stray tears that escaped from my eyes. I sniffled. "I'm sorry for ruining your birthday - your special day. I was planning a dinner for you, but I ruined it. It's all my fault...I'm so sorry."

My eyes softened. I grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Don't say that. All I'm worrying about right now is you. My birthday can wait later."

"There is no later." He looked out the open window, revealing the night sky. "I owe the birthday girl a lot, don't I?"

I smiled. "This is all I want. To know that you're fine."

His face got visibly red and I chuckled. He leaned over to me and captured my lips with his. A passionate kiss. "Happy birthday," he said against my lips.

"I hate you," I grumbled. "You didn't listen to me."

He pouted. "You don't hate me."

I smiled again. "Fine."

"You love me," he said out of the blue.

My stomach churned. _I love him?_

I kissed him again. "Yes."

I finally know now.

 _I'm in love with him._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey! An unexpected update! _And_ a longer chapter! Wow!

I've been gone for almost a whole month. I'm so terrible at updating. :'(

Soooo yeah. If you were wondering why I was asking for Lucy's birthday, it was because it'll be in this chapter. I couldn't find the specific date, but I know it was in July. Thank you to the people who told me~!

ALSO! For the next chapter, a "friend" of Lucy's will come! Who do you want me to bring into the story? :D

Anyway, it's really late and I'm really tired. I'll update very, very soon! Please tell me who you want to come into the story as Lucy's "friend" in the reviews! (has to be a boy ;)

Bye~! Love you guys!

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/31/17


	19. Nineteenth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Nineteenth Meeting_

Birds chirped happily outside as I watched the numerous amount of clouds roam the free sky.

I sighed, averting my gaze to the atmosphere around me. I was in the hospital with Natsu. I've been here ever since last night and I never left. I'm still in my dress and uncomfortable high heels.

My stomach growled with hunger. That's right; I haven't ate anything since yesterday morning. It's an understatement to say that I'm starving. _I wonder where the cafeteria is..._

"Good morning, sunshine."

I jumped at the voice that broke me out of my thoughts. My eyes found Natsu just across from me. His lips were spread in a tired smile and his eyelids were half opened.

I stood from the chair that I sat at and walked over to him. He looked so cute with his messy hair and groggy face. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Good morning," I greeted, kissing his cheek.

When I leaned up, his slender fingers tugged my dress. This caused me to fall on him. He took this opportunity to grab my face and peck my lips. I smiled, returning the passionate kiss.

Once he released me, he asked, "How long have you been up?"

I glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. It was nine. "About two hours now. I couldn't really sleep well last night," I responded.

He frowned. "Why?"

"I kept thinking about how you were. In such a condition that you're in, I couldn't help it…," I muttered. I positioned myself on the edge of the bed as I stared at my feet.

Natsu was silent.

"Are you feeling any better now…?" I wondered, trying to change the subject.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. But, knowing that a doctor will slice open my stomach soon...it bothers me." He chuckled.

I smiled lightly. "I'm so happy you're okay."

He grinned. "Thanks, Lucy. That makes me feel ten times better."

After a few moments, I walked over to the door to get me and Natsu breakfast.

"Lucy, where are you going?" he called.

I turned, facing him. "Oh...I'm just going to get breakfast for the two of us."

He shook his head. "No," he said softly. "Come here." He gestured with his index and middle finger for me to come near. I complied almost instantly.

He sits up from his bed painfully. He winces and I quickly grab him. I pull him onto the large pillow behind him and he sighs. "You don't have to overwork yourself for me."

I furrowed my eyebrows, climbing into his comfortable bed. "What...? I'll be fine. Don't say that."

"No, _I'll_ be fine. I'll just get a nurse to help me out for these couple of days that I'm in here." His fingers reach to my cheek and cups it. An electric sensation struck me.

I narrow my eyes at him, moving my body away so his hand can drop from my face. He blinks, confused. "You'd rather have a nurse take care of you instead of me?" I scowled. Jealousy burned inside of me all of a sudden.

He stared at me for a few seconds. I stared back, crossing my arms under my chest. Then, he bursts into fits of laughter. I was taken aback, but even _more_ jealousy boiled inside of my body.

 _I can't believe he's laughing in my face like that!_

"It's whatever…," I mumbled, standing from his bed. "I'll be going now."

Before I could take a foot away from his bed, his hand is around my wrist. I froze.

His laughter died away. "You're adorable, Lucy. I've never seen you jealous before," he commented. A few giggles escaped his mouth.

I bit down on my bottom lip and faced him.

"I'm glad you don't want to share me. I know I will never share you," he continued.

It seemed as though that ridiculous emotion faded after he said his statements. It was replaced with happiness and relief. Well...mostly relief.

"Whoever wants to share their lover is insane," I responded, a wry smile appearing on my face.

He tugged on my wrist, pulling me down to kiss him. "I will never lose you," he whispered against my lips. The intimacy and and his words just made me want to get closer to him. Instead, I kissed him. I love the way his soft lips moved in sync with mine.

He invaded my mouth. Corner to corner; he made sure to not leave a spot untouched. I suck at his hot tongue and that made him groan.

Without thinking, I pressed my body against his. From this action, he hissed and swiftly pushed me away. My eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, Natsu! I-I wasn't thinking! I was too careless..." Guilt and regret exploded into my body at watching his face form a grimace.

He shakes his head. "No, don't blame yourself, Lucy...I hate not being able to touch you the way I want to..." He groaned a bit in frustration.

I smiled sheepishly. "It's like you can't go for a few days without even thinking about sex," I joked, giggling.

"Well...When it comes to you, it's almost an addiction...," he said, his voice deep and husky.

My face heated involuntarily. _Dammit, he's so smooth!_

"Ah...I-if you say so..."

He only smirked.

* * *

A few days passed by.

After he got the surgery for his stomach, Natsu seemed to have gotten better. His face isn't as pale and he can move around without being in extreme pain.

Since he's back from the hospital, he has hired a male nurse to help take care of him. I offered to do it, but Natsu denied it immediately. He told me that I shouldn't overwork myself, not matter how stupid that sounds.

Now, we're seated at his huge couch, watching an older movie. Natsu's head rested on my lap as his arms wrapped around my waist. I was messaging his temples as he focused on the movie.

I breathed in pleasingly. How great is this? I've never been so... _happy_ before. I wish we can stay like this forever. It's all I ask.

With that wish, I leaned down and puckered my lips, kissing him chastely. He moaned delightedly.

"That feels _really_ good, Lucy," he praised.

I chuckled, "Well, thank you."

My lips spread in a gleeful smile. I swear, whatever he does, it makes me smile more and more.

He grinned brightly. "I love when you're smiling."

"It's because of you that I am," I said, grazing my fingers softly on his cheeks.

He closed his eyes. "You're too cute," he breathed out.

I was going to kiss him again until there was a loud buzz that resounded the house. Natsu groaned under me and I snicker.

I helped him sit up from the couch as I stand. "That must be the nurse. I'll go answer the door," I say. He nodded.

I walked down the long hallways to get to the front door. After I placed my hand on the doorknob, I twisted it and looked at who the door revealed.

My eyes widened considerably.

"Y-you…Hibiki?" I stammered, my hand sliding off the doorknob.

He blinked until a grin was on his face. "Woah...Lucy? Is that really you?!" His long eyelashes framed his dark eyes. They sparkled in recognition.

My eyes scanned him up and down. His white uniform...He's Natsu's nurse? _No way…_

Hibiki Lates is someone who I used to go to high school with. Back then, we were the best of friends. It's a bit nostalgic seeing him right there - right in front of me.

My mouth was strangely dry. I nodded slowly. "Yeah...It's me. What are you...doing here?" It's a stupid question; I know why he's here.

He scratched at the back of his head. "Uhm...Well, I'm here to take care of Mr. Dragneel. Mmm...I hope I have the right address." He averted his gaze.

I nodded again. "Yes, he's here. Please, follow me." I gestured for him to come with me. We walked down the halls with an awkward silence following us.

Finally, he strikes up a conversation. "I've missed you, Luce."

I stiffened until I breathed out. "I'm surprised you do."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

My mouth made a dazzling grin. "Because I didn't miss you."

He scowled, lightly shoving me to the side. I laughed loudly.

Memories from high school popped into my mind. We would always push each other over and laugh as if there wasn't a care in the world. I miss those simpler times.

"Hey, how's Levy nowadays? It feels like I haven't seen her in ages," Hibiki wondered.

"She's fine. Still as annoying as ever," I answered.

"Don't you mean still as hot as ever?" He winked at me.

I frowned immediately. "Gross."

"Hey!"

I laughed some more.

Suddenly, Hibiki stopped walking. I did too. When I looked forward, I saw Natsu standing at the doorway to the living room he was resting in. I tensed at seeing his cold eyes connect with mine.

"Oh...Uhm...Natsu, this is one of my friends from high school, Hibiki. Hibiki, this is Natsu, my boss," I introduced politely.

Hibiki extended his hand towards Natsu. But, he only stared at it like it was a contagious disease.

Hibiki gulped visibly until bowing to him. I sighed inwardly. _Why does Natsu have to be like this now?_

"Hello. I'm Hibiki Lates. The hospital sent me to you for your check-up today," Hibiki greeted with an uncomfortable smile.

Natsu nodded. "Great. Hurry so you can leave," he snapped, turning and walking into the living room.

I gaped and rushed towards him. "Natsu, what is wrong you with you? Was that really necessary?" I barked.

"Not a fucking word, Lucy." He sneered at me and stepped away from me.

I gasped, watching him follow Hibiki into an empty room for his check-up. _What the hell is his problem? Why is he being so ridiculous?_

After a few minutes, the door to the room that Natsu is in opened. Hibiki exited the room. I stood from the couch and walked over to him.

"How is he?" I interrogated.

"He has gotten better. I'm sure in a couple of weeks, his wounds will heal completely. Just make sure he avoids moving around too much," Hibiki said with a smile.

I sighed in relief. "Oh, that's wonderful...Do you want any snacks before you go?" I offered, already making my way to the kitchen.

"No," Hibiki called. "I need to head back to the hospital. It was nice seeing you again, Luce." He went up to me and ruffled my blonde hair.

I laughed, slapping his hand away. "Same here."

Hibiki opened his arms wide. "Hug?"

I laughed some more and jumped into his arms. Time surely flies.

It seemed like eternity until we released each other.

"It's too bad, but I need to go. Maybe next we see each other, we can have some lunch!" He winked his right eye and I stuck my tongue out.

"Maybe," I confirmed.

Hibiki rolled his eyes and I snickered under my breath. "Bye, Luce!" He waved and walked out of the house.

I smiled contently.

When I turned, Natsu was standing in front of me. I flinched away, holding my chest. "Oh, Natsu…! Uhm...Are you feeling any better?" I asked with a meek voice.

"You tell me, Lucy. After seeing my girlfriend hug some random guy, you tell _me_ ," he hissed, taking a step closer to me.

"You're overreacting. And, he's not a random guy - he's an old friend," I correct, narrowing my eyes.

"Old friend - whatever! But, you two were hugging in my own house! What kind of bullshit is that?!" he shouted.

I glared at him. "Don't you dare start with this, Natsu."

He stomped his foot like a child getting denied candy. "God dammit, Lucy, why are you - "

He was cut off when I walked past him and to his front door. "This is stupid - I'm going home," I say with a calm voice even though my whole body is shaking severely.

"Wait, Lucy - "

A ring ran through my ears.

Natsu groaned behind me.

I don't know why I didn't take this opportunity to slip out of his house. I just stood in front of his door, frozen.

"Hello?" Natsu asked into his phone.

I sighed, spinning around to see what he was going to do.

His eyes widened. I blinked, curious. "What?!" he screamed into the phone. "When?!...Now?!...No...Okay, thanks."

I swallowed, watching him throw his phone on the couch furiously. "What's wrong?" I asked, hoping he forgot about the fight that we had together just a few seconds ago.

"It was Sting."

"And?" I urged. My throat was tight and my chest was clogged.

"My uncle...He's coming over here now."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm back!...Faster than I expected, to be honest! ^^;

Hey, guys! So, I'm on Fall Break, and you know what that means, right? Yep! I'll be updating faster! I'll update at least...3 more times, maybe?

I need to make it up to you all! I want you all to know that I love you and I can't thank you enough for the support! It really means lots to me. It does. :')

I'll see you all very soon in the next update! Bye~! ㈏3㈏3㈏3

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/31/17


	20. Twentieth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Twentieth Meeting_

"I'll...I'll just come back when he leaves."

"No, you stay right here. Don't even think of leaving."

"But...He'll catch me. One thing will lead to another and...we'll be fired," I said with a quivering voice. My lips won't stop at their trembling and my hands were getting clammy. "Do you really want that to happen?" I continue, gulping down the little saliva that I have.

"Lucy, _calm down_ ," he soothed, taking my frame and slamming it against his. His familiar heat greeted my body and I immediately settled my running emotions. "Do you think I'll let you go that easily? I've done that several times now, and I don't plan on doing it again."

"I can't - I can't lose you, Natsu," I whisper into his neck. "President Shizuki will be here any second now. What am I going to do?"

"Hide."

I widened my eyes, pushing him away from me. "Are you insane?"

"What else are we supposed to fucking do, Lucy?!" he shouted, his loud voice echoing throughout his house.

I stayed silent.

He sighed. "I will _not_ lose you. Who cares if my uncle finds out about us? As long as it's just us...I don't even give a damn." He cups my cheeks and peppers my face with kisses.

"So...just do this for us. Hide in my room and _lock_ the door. No matter what, do not come out of my room. I beg of you," he pleads, his eyes connected with mine strongly. "I love you."

With everything I have to not cry, I nod hesitantly. "I trust you."

He smiles softly. "That's all I want. For you to trust me."

I blinked those stubborn tears back. His hands drop from my cheeks reluctantly and I rush to his room. I closed the door, locked it, and slid down the frame.

This is right.

This is not right.

This _is_ right.

This is _not_ right.

 _Fuck...Which one is it?_

The doorbell rings.

I stiffen as if I'm going to get scolded.

 _He's here._

With a numb body, I turn around and plant my ear to the door in an attempt to hear their conversations.

No, it's not working. They have too soft of voices for me to hear a thing.

I sighed. Then, and idea came into my head.

I swallowed, my hand rolling up the door and to the knob of it. Boldly, I twist its lock and open the door slightly ajar. My eye peers through the narrow slit.

Natsu and President Shizuki is walking to the living room couch. Damn, I still can't hear them.

"What are you trying to say, Natsu? You're a greater person than me?"

I flinched at President Shizuki's booming voice resounding the large room.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Uncle. I said that I'm old enough to decide on my life. I am no longer under your care anymore," Natsu's voice sounded confident, but his eyes screamed fright.

"How dare you say that to me! I've trained you all of your life to be a successful man. Are you trying to throw it all to your feet?" Natsu's uncle yells.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. However, I will not leave my job. I will stay here until I've recovered," Natsu responds, his voice getting considerable quieter.

"You've ought to be recovered before the month ends because, whether you want to or not, I will send you to Europe for three months. It's for a business trip."

My mouth drops and I cover it with my freezing hand. President Shizuki's words sink into my head.

Not being able to see Natsu for three months is...Just thinking about it makes me want to puke. Oh, my God.

 _No...way…_

Natsu is frozen under his uncle's intense gaze. I can't blame him; I would be same as well.

"It is your responsibility to care for this company, Natsu. As a CEO, it is your ultimate duty." President Shizuki's dark eyes trail to the side and to Natsu's room.

I muffled my gasp with my hand and quickly scoot away from the door. Did he see me?

Natsu's uncle shakes his head, his eyes connecting with his nephew's once more. "It's not because of a woman...is it?"

My fists involuntarily clench.

"My personal life is not interesting enough to be discussed, Uncle." Natsu glares at him.

President Shizuki chuckles. "Ah, you were just like me. Ice cold...Women are there when you need them. I'm sure you are capable of doing the rest on you _own_."

Natsu growls. "Don't you dare compare me with yourself! I'm not like you, and I _never_ want to be like you!"

The older man obviously seemed bothered by Natsu's statement. "So fine," he hissed with a wave of his hand. "If this woman is distracting you from your business manners, then you mind as well not bother introducing me to her. I will dismiss of her in an instant."

My chest tightens. He knows...doesn't he?

"Though, we can deal with that another time." Natsu nods stiffly. "I will see you once you are back. Until then, take care, nephew."

When he left, Natsu hangs his head low.

This tense relationship that President Shizuki and Natsu have with each other makes my heart ache. He had to deal with this his whole childhood. What a nightmare.

I stood from the floor, opened the door, and rushed to Natsu's side. "Hey…," I whispered.

Natsu's eyes were blank. It made my stomach churn.

I gulp, looking down at his hands. I reach for them and give them a tight and warm squeeze.

His hands are cold again.

He smiles, but it looks strained. It aches me even more.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all of that. We don't have your regular modern family relationship." He chuckles dryly.

I shake my head. "No, it's fine. I kinda expected it, anyway." I began to play with his hair. "I should be the one sorry. Are you alright?"

His eyes soften. Relief washes over me. "Now that you're here, I am."

I laughed lightly. "It's been a long day." I peck him on the lips. He sighs when I pull away. "Do you want lunch?"

"Yes, especially if you cook it!" he exclaims as if he hasn't eaten in days.

I want to smile, but I can't find the heart to. He notices and stares at me. "What's wrong, Lucy?"

"You should go."

"Go where?"

"To that business trip. It's in a couple of weeks, right? You'll be recovered by then," I say, putting a fake smile on my face.

"Wh-what…? But…"

"I'll be fine. I can wait."

"For three months?"

I connect my eyes with him. "I've already waited for so long. It doesn't hurt for me to wait some more."

He widens his eyes and grab my shoulders. I don't faze a bit. "What are you saying, Lucy?! You and I both know we can't wait that long. Not being able to see you for so long hurts like hell."

I take his hands off of me and walk towards the kitchen. He follows my trails. "Remember, Natsu. Three months will go by as quickly as it has started. And, besides…" I pause to face him. "If you keep defying your uncle, he will never allow this relationship. He already thinks you're distracted by a woman - that woman being me..."

I turn around and continue my walk to his kitchen.

"You wanna know what though, Lucy?"

I stop.

"I don't care. I don't care if he fires us for being together, because then...we won't have some stupid rule keeping us apart."

His words struck me.

I realize now…

Natsu is one hundred percent serious about us. He wants us to be together until death breaks us apart.

And, I know that I feel the same.

"But, if you _really_ want me to go to that business trip, I will go." He appears behind me and wraps his strong arms around me.

I smile happily. "Thank you. I'll miss you."

"I'll come back for you," he mumbles on my neck.

I hummed. "We're stuck together, aren't we?"

"Of course. _Forever_."

 _Forever?_ What a commitment.

But, I will keep this promise - our promise.

"Two weeks is all I have, Lucy. Let's make it last."

 _Definitely._

* * *

 **A/N:** I updated just after a day!

I'm sure I'll update tomorrow, too! I just have so much freaking inspiration. Dude, I think I typed all of this in an hour. That's short - well for me of course ;D

This is my way of making it up to you all~

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll see you _very_ soon! :D

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/31/17


	21. Twenty-First Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Twenty-First Meeting_

Days passed by.

As the days flowed, the faster it was for Natsu to go on that business trip to Europe.

Natsu has been recovering drastically fast. In just a week, he was completely recovered. It made me even more pleased to see that he's finally fine.

Time flew.

Now, Natsu's departure is just tomorrow.

It made me glum, but I had to remind myself that this is for the best. This is for him. This is for _us_.

"I want you to come with me to Europe," Natsu said, holding me tighter to his chest.

We're both seated at his couch. It was silent. We were just enjoying each other's presence until he leaves.

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "You know I can't do that." I breathe in his familiar cologne and I melted. His scent is so pure.

"I know," he responded dryly.

"But, I want you to know...If I could go with you, I will," I muttered more to myself than Natsu.

"If only it could that easy, Lucy." Natsu's hand tightened its grasp on my waist. I chew at my bottom lip.

I don't know why, but my eyes began to pool with water. "Na-Natsu...I...I'm going to miss you so much..." I take his shirt and bury my face into it. Maybe breathing in his amazing scent will make me stop crying.

Just...maybe.

Natsu let me sob, and when I was done, he took my face and smashed his lips on mine.

I relished this wonderful feeling of his warm lips against mine. Thinking about not being able to kiss him for three months pains me to the core.

Our lips parted.

I sighed, saying, "I love kissing you."

He chuckles, pecking my lips for a split second. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Then, we snuggled together with our arms wrapped around our bodies. It was comforting. I didn't want anything else.

"Will you be fine?" he asked after a few moments.

" _Of course not! Are you crazy?"_

That's what I wanted to say, but I knew if I did say that, he'll change his mind about going to the trip. I'm sure he already knows how I feel.

I nodded weakly. "Yeah...I'll have my friends with me. I'll be okay."

He sighs into my hair. "I hope three months goes by fast."

I smiled tiredly. "It will."

Natsu sits up. I watch him with curious eyes. "Right now, I'm going to relish every single second we have until the sun rises for tomorrow."

I knew exactly what he meant.

My chest clogs as my heartbeat races. Hot blood rushes through me as adrenaline boiled in my veins.

Natsu stares into my eyes as if he was asking for my consent. He never needs my permission though, because I'm always agreeing.

So, I nod.

That's all he needed.

He wraps his arms around my body and lifts me up. With me in his warm arms, he carries me to his bedroom. He kicks the door and it slams close. He lays me on his bed before leaning down to me and kissing me again.

The realization of Natsu leaving _tomorrow_ struck into me. So soon - _too_ soon. I almost felt like crying again.

I straddle his neck with my arms and deepen our kiss. I want this night to last forever.

When we released, we were gasping for breath. The air grows thicker - hotter.

Hastily, Natsu peels his shirt soaked with his own sweat off and tosses it to the floor. My hands automatically went to his chest and he claims my lips into another heated kiss.

The desire - the _want_ \- is overcoming me. I want to _see_ him now.

I gasp when his lips leave mine and grazes my neck chastely. He gets to a sensitive part and begins to suck. Harder and harder.

I want more.

I _need_ more.

I shove him off of me. He's caught off guard as he falls onto the bed. I yank off my shirt that seemed like it was on fire. Then, I take off my pants. I throw the two articles of clothing on the floor with Natsu's shirt.

I crawl over to Natsu and put my hand on his thighs. "Take off your pants," I say with a light voice.

 _I've never done anything like this before, but…_

Natsu widens his eyes. "W-what? You don't have to - "

"I want to pleasure you," I interrupt, zipping down his pants' zipper since he won't. I swiftly unbuckle his belt and throw his pants to the floor.

I gulp when I see his erection through his boxers. I palm it and he jumps. I couldn't help but smirk.

I slid off his boxers and watch as his member pops out. I wrap my fingers around his length and he groans. A dew type of liquid oozes from his length and I was tempted to lick it off. So, I did. Natsu jerks under me. "You…," he whispers into the hot air.

The uncanny taste doesn't faze me a bit. I continue licking his member. I was getting more and more use to this strong taste.

Just hearing Natsu groan and seeing him flinch makes me want to do more to pleasure him.

I sit up, unclasp my bra and take off my panties. I lick my lips wet and dip towards Natsu's erection. Boldly, I engulf his length with mouth and he moans.

My fingers curl around the shaft as my head bobs up and down his member. My tongue wraps around it and I make sure to make it as moist as possible.

I pulled him out of my mouth and lip the tip. It tastes so good. Heat is overwhelming me and I want to keep sucking him.

"Y-you...I'm going to…," Natsu trails off when I put him in my mouth once more.

I didn't stop. And, I didn't want to stop.

I increase my pace of sucking him. He grumbles my name until I felt something hot hit the back of my throat. I was taken aback and I slipped him out of my mouth. I began to choke on his release before swallowing it all.

Natsu smiled sheepishly. "Sorry...I warned you."

I laughed a bit. "It's okay…"

"Come here. It's my turn to pleasure you now," his thick voice makes me melt.

 _Too much. I want it too much._

He places his hands on my shoulders, pushing me down to his pillows. He positions himself in front of me. I am lost of breath when he thrusts into me. He's filling me completely.

He leans down and kisses me and I'm afraid he's going to taste _himself_.

"I love you," he mutters.

My eyes soften. I can't say anything once he begins moving. I moan and wrap my arms around his neck. I bring his lips to mine and connect them together again. I want him to know how much I care about him.

No.

I want him to know how much I _love_ him.

I love him so much that it hurts. But, it feels good. It feels good to be able to love him.

We scream out each other's names when we reached our climaxes. I could sense something hot and wet enter me and it feels like what I swallowed just a few moments ago, but I don't have a second thought of it.

We stilled until Natsu rolls beside me. We pant into the raw air.

He pulls me to his body. I snuggled into his sweaty chest, not minding it a bit. I tug the blanket over us some more to conceal our naked bodies.

"Sleep now, Lucy," he says.

"If I sleep...that means when I wake up...you'll be gone."

He nods, sighing. "I know...I'll come back for you."

I breathe out. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"...I love you..."

I finally said it. After so long - I finally _said_ it!

Natsu stiffens. At first, I was a bit scared that he will push me off and walk away and never come back. But, he stays.

"Lucy...I'm so happy...I think I just fell in love with you ten times harder," he says after a few seconds go by.

I laugh lightly. "I'm happy too..."

That night, I fall asleep later than I thought I would.

I wanted to cherish what we were doing together now.

Because, I knew that in the morning…

He will not be beside me.

* * *

 **A/N:** THREE. DAYS. IN. A. ROOOOOOOW.

This actually took me longer to type up because of a certain...scene… *coughs nervously*

I...actually never done "that" before so I probably screwed up so bad! T^T But, yeah...That'll most likely be the last smut scene in the story! Cherish it while you can guys lol

LUCY FINALLY SAID I LOVE YOU. TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH LADY. (sorry i had to tbh)

I want to a give a shout out to a very nice reviewer! _Another Guest,_ thank you for the kind words! They were just too nice to not give a shout out to! I hope you're reading this~~~

Anyways~ I'll probably update in a couple of days. I'm pooped out from all of these updates. I need to get my restttttttt~

Bye! Love you all! :D

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/31/17


	22. Twenty-Second Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Twenty-Second Meeting_

I awoke from the sound of rain pelting on the windows.

It was loud and rough.

I rolled over and put my blanket over my head in an attempt to block out its sounds. Absently, I opened my mouth and muttered, "Natsu, are you awake?"

When I didn't hear a response, I reached my hand towards the man I _know_ is next to me.

But, I only felt air.

My eyes opened and I quickly sat up. His side of the bed is perfectly made. Like he was...never there.

A clogging feeling entered my chest.

 _So...It's not a dream._

Natsu left.

I set my face in my opened hands.

 _In. Out_. _In. Out. In. Out._

I still feel like I can't breathe, though. And, it hurts.

I turn to the window. The curtains are drawn open and I could see the rain slide down the glass. Droplet after droplet.

Not able to take anymore, I stand up and grab the curtains. I push the two articles of fabric together.

I slide down the wall, drawing my knees to my chest. My eyes are burning. I begin to bite my finger to stop myself from even letting a tear come out.

Suddenly, I tasted a copper like taste on my tongue. I gasped, looking down at my finger that I've been sinking my teeth in. There's a huge gash where my teeth were. A crimson liquid oozes out and plops to the floor. I didn't even realize it hurt until now.

I cry out at the stinging sensation. My finger - what did I do?!

I rapidly get to my feet and try to run to the bathroom. However, my legs become like jelly and I only end up on the floor. My knees begin to ache from abruptly falling to the floor.

His smile.

His eyes.

His hair.

His _everything_ \- I _need_ it right now.

I can't stand it!

 _Don't cry! Don't cry! Don't cry, you crybaby!_

I bite my lip _vigorously_ to stop the tears from even forming. My body trembles and the atmosphere around me wavers and spins and my head is pounding and the air is heavy.

 _DON'T YOU DARE CRY!_

And…

I don't.

* * *

To think that only an hour has went by and I'm feeling like I've gone mad from not seeing Natsu.

What would happen to me when _three months_ has went by?

I sigh to myself as I examine my bandaged finger. What got into me this morning? I've never acted like that.

 _I wonder how Natsu is…_

I shake my head. I take my coffee mug and sip the contents from it. When I was done, I felt a bit more calm. I guess coffee was all I needed.

Then, I saw my phone jumping around from vibration on the table that I sat at. I snatched it and unlocked it to see that I got a text from Levy.

I smiled, opening it up.

 _Hey, Luce! The rain is about to light up soon, so let's go shopping or something! It's like I haven't seen you in years!_

 _Are you up for it? :D_

 _\- Levy_

My smile widened. I texted back a "sure" and place my phone back on the table.

Yes.

This is what I need.

Just a small hang-out with my closest friend. Then, I'll immediately feel better.

My tongue runs along my bottom lip. I could taste blood. I grimace and automatically reel my tongue back into my mouth. It must've been because I was chewing at it earlier.

I stand from the table and go to Natsu's room. I suppose I should go ahead and change my clothes.

While I search through my side of the closet, I saw a red shirt. My face brightens and I take it out. When I see it, though, it looks too big for me.

It's Natsu's.

I roll my eyes, throwing it behind me, expecting Natsu to pout at me.

Nothing.

"Hey! Stop putting your clothes on my side of the closet!" I call out.

No response.

A clear sign that he's not here.

Just from that, I fall to the floor and begin sobbing into his red shirt.

* * *

"Where do you wanna go first, Luce?" Levy asks while hopping around.

I shrug. My eyes trail up to the grey sky. It's not raining anymore, but it's still a bit gloomy. It's just adding more onto my mood.

"Anywhere is fine…," I mutter, fingering my bottoms on my shirt.

Levy glanced at me. Then, she placed her hand on my shoulder and pushed me. I staggered a few steps to the side. I frowned at her while straightening out my shirt. "What's your problem?" I question quietly.

Levy has never pushed like that before, unless she was fooling around. But, from her expression, that push was not a joke.

"No, what's _your_ problem? Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm alright. It's just...nothing," I mumbled.

"Nothing? You seem really out of it. Are you sure you're fine?" Levy stepped a few places closer to me. I don't know why, but I took a foot away from her. Her face represented a scolded child: guilty, forlorn, hurt.

Maybe hanging out with her was a bad idea.

My head started pounding again and I wanted to cry. I have to get out of here. There's too many people - I _need_ to _go_.

So, I turned around and began to sprint. I could hear Levy's distant voice behind me, but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop.

Suddenly, someone's body collided with mine. I was sent flying to the ground. That stinging sensation came back, but this time, to my back. I whimpered in pain, rolling to my side.

My eyes were welling with tears. My mouth wanted to open and let out a loud sob. I let out a breath, trying not to cry in front of strangers.

 _This is ridiculous._

"Hey, watch where you're going!" someone familiar - someone I _know_ \- shouted in front of me.

My head snapped over and I saw _her_.

Lisanna.

 _No, not her. Not now. Please. Have mercy!_

My chest tightened. My breathing quickened. I swiftly got to my feet even if they were wobbling uncontrollably.

Lisanna's eyes twinkled in recognition. "Well, isn't it Miss Assistant."

I nodded my head stiffly. "Hello...Ms. Strauss."

"It's Mrs. Dragneel," she corrected in an instant.

 _Why is she still trying to make it seem like she's together with Natsu? That's sick._ I take my lip in my teeth and chew. That copper taste is coming back. "Are you sure Mr. Dragneel is married?" I remarked.

Her eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

I hit a sweet spot. I know her weakness now.

She smiled bitterly. "Ah, yes. I heard that my ex-husband has been messing around with one of his employees." My eyes widened. She shakes her head. "Isn't that a shame, hm?"

She hit _my_ sweet spot. And, she's knows that too.

I sigh, defeated. "What that hell do you want?" I whispered, my chest tightening.

"You know what I want, sweetie. And, that's Natsu."

 _No! She's not going to take away the last thing that I have!_

"You won't have him!" I exclaim. Everyone around us stops and stares. Even Lisanna seems a bit shocked. "He doesn't want you anymore, can't you see? Just leave him alone!"

She rolls her big, blue eyes. "You're right - he sure doesn't."

I was silent.

"Natsu isn't the forever type of guy. One day, he'll just get tired of seeing you around. Before you can even count to ten, he'll be out of your life, screwing some other easy bitch while you're crying your sorry ass out."

My eyes widened. I couldn't help imagining Natsu doing those things, though... "No, he'll never do that to me." I swallowed my dry throat.

Lisanna took a step closer to me. She put her cold and rough hand on my cheek. I jump. "Oh, sweetie, he will. Just look at me...Can I tell you something? Every single damn day, he told me loved me and that he'll never leave me. Then, suddenly, he's done with me and he's fucking someone else. That someone being his little _assistant_."

My mouth is raw. I can't breathe. I've never had a strong urge to want to punch someone, but now I do. "H-how...do you know?" I stammer, taking a step back. My hands are shaking extremely.

Lisanna's eyes brightened at my question. "How do I know? Oh my!" Then, her lips curl into a smirk. "Let me show you how I know." She reaches into her expensive handbag and pulls out her phone. She does a few slides with her thumb until showing me the phone screen.

I felt everything inside of me give out. _I have to stay strong._

Pictures of me and Natsu. We're either kissing, hugging, laughing, or snuggling together. _This can't be happening!_

"That's how I know. And, do you know what this means?" she continues after shoving her phone back into her handbag.

I know what this means. But, I can't move my mouth.

"Oh, dear. Cat got your tongue? How adorable." She giggles into her hand. I watch her. "Fine, I'll tell you what this means. It means I have _proof_ to give to President Shizuki that two of his employees are dating." She squeals. "Oh, isn't this exciting!"

I shake my head. My legs are turning into jelly. "Why are you doing this...?" My voice is quiet and weak.

"Simple: I want my husband back. If that happens, I'll leave you alone. But, don't worry, sweetie, I won't show this to President Shizuki _yet_. It'll be too easy. Instead, I'll just sit back and watch you and my baby live in fear that you'll get caught. You can't keep this dirty secret forever, Miss Assistant. I pity you...but this is what you get for tempting your boss." She smiles sweetly, like she didn't just say and do all of these things.

Then, she waves at me and bids her goodbyes. I watch as she leaves. I want to cry, but I have to hold it back. I sniffle. I start to make my walk to wherever my feet are taking me.

That's when I felt a vibration in my pants pocket. With a blurred vision from my tears, I look at the screen.

 **Natsu.**

He's calling me.

I make sure that my voice isn't still weak and I answer his call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lucy," he greets.

Oh, God. I may start crying!

"How's your day so far?" he asks.

I clear my throat. "Oh, it's been...uh...great!" _It's great now that you've called me._

"I'm already missing you."

I smiled. "Me too."

"Are you okay? You don't sound too well," Natsu says with a concerned voice. _His voice…_

"Yes, I'm fine, Natsu. I'm so happy that I'm talking to you," I said, holding the phone closer to my ear.

"Me too. I miss you so much," he whispers.

I take in a breath. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Come back to me." I said the words without even thinking about them.

"I will, Lucy. I will."

" _Natsu isn't the forever type of guy. One day, he'll just get tired of seeing you around. Before you can even count to ten, he'll be out of your life, screwing some other easy bitch while you're crying your sorry ass out."_

My smile fades. That's not true. I don't believe her. She's different. Natsu left her because she was a liar. He will never leave me.

 _Right?_

"Lucy?"

"Yes?" I respond.

"I need to go now. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

He chuckles. "Yes, I promise."

My smile comes back. "I'm glad."

"Me too. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." _I'll always love you._

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm back! Did you miss me? ;)

While I was gone for a couple of days, I decided to lay back and watch an anime. You wanna know which one?

TOKYO GHOUL!

OH. MY. FUCK. That anime is so good! :'''D

I know I'm a bit late on watching it and I regret it but hot damn, it's too good! I've been obsessed with it so much that Kaneki is my lock screen on my phone AND my background on my laptop.

I stayed up till 3 am to watch 12 episodes. Then, the next day, I stayed up till 2 am to watch the other 12 episodes.

i. regret. nothing.

Anyways~ I decided to make this chapter a bit longer because I won't update for a few days. I'll be spending some "quality time" with my mom and I won't be back until Sunday. Hopefully I can update until school starts on Monday, but most likely, I won't :(

I suppose that's all~ Thank you for reading!

I'll see you all soon! Bye~! ㈏0㈏0㈏0

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/31/17


	23. Twenty-Third Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Twenty-Third Meeting_

Three weeks has passed by ever since Natsu's departure.

I consider myself getting better. Natsu calls and texts whenever he has free time. I just have to keep reminding myself that he's there for _us_. Not just himself, or for me.

I've been trying my best to live a normal life. Or, well...The life I was living _before_ I met Natsu.

My friends knew about Natsu leaving. So, to cheer me up, they take me out to dinners or out of town on the weekends. Usually, I wouldn't accept those types of things, but for them...it's okay. I know they are just trying to make me feel better.

Anyway, it was a new day.

Apparently, Loke offered to take me out to dinner. I'm a bit wary about dinners because I don't really like it when someone is paying for something that _I'm_ supposed to pay for. But, Loke convinced me enough, and now I have to go.

As I was fitting into my clothes for the dinner, I heard my phone buzz with a new text. Secretly hoping it was from Natsu, I unlock it with a wide grin.

It is Natsu.

 _Good afternoon, Lucy. How are you feeling lately? I've been a bit worried ever since you told me you've been getting light-headed recently._

 _Make sure to take some medicine and get plenty of rest! It'll be a shame if you get sick :(_

 _\- Natsu_

I smiled even wider. Although, I wish he was here to say that to me. But, a text is just right, too.

Well, it's true. This whole week, I've been a little nauseous. I figured it was because of the upcoming autumn weather. I'm sure it'll go away soon.

So, I continue my dressing. Once I was done, I looked myself over in a full-body length mirror in the bedroom. I have on a flowing, floral dress that was shorter in the front, but longer in the back. I smiled at the woman standing before me. "Perfect."

Since it's just a simple dinner, I decided to not wear anything fancy. I didn't want to seem like _too_ much.

After a few minutes passed by, my doorbell rang throughout my house. I jump off my couch and take all of the things I'll need.

I went over to the door and opened it. Loke didn't wear anything fancy either. He smiled down at me. "You look nice," he said, offering me his arm.

I grinned. "Thanks." I looped my arm around his and we began walking after I closed my door and locked it. "Thank you for taking me out. It's really sweet of you."

Loke nodded. "It's nothing, really. Anything for a friend." He nudged me on my shoulder and I laughed lightly.

I know I could always feel comfortable whenever I'm around Loke. I have a feeling our bond will never break.

We stopped when were in front of his car. He opened the door for me and I settled in.

I really hope I won't get light-headed again during this dinner. It's really a bother.

Loke started up his car and he began to drive down the highway. The inaudible music played in the background as I watched us pass by different stores and houses. The sun was almost setting as the sky was painted with orange and pink hues.

When we arrived at the restaurant, the waitress motioned for us to follow her into the dining area. We were seated at a booth and she gave us the dinner menus.

"How've you been lately, Lucy?" Loke asked, his eyes trailing up to mine.

I smiled a bit. "Okay, I guess. I've been feeling under the weather lately, but I'm sure it'll go away in a couple of days."

Loke's eyebrows raised. "Are you alright now?" he said, concerned. "I should've known you've been feeling ill. I was too clueless." He scoffed to himself.

I waved my hand around frantically. "No, no, it's fine. Don't blame yourself."

Loke let out a breath. "Alright, alright. But, if you don't feel well, make sure to tell me so I can bring you home. Your health is more important than this...okay?"

I nodded. _Why is he always so caring? He's such a brother._ "Okay," I confirmed, glancing back at my menu.

The waitress came and asked what drinks we wanted. Loke ordered a beer. I wanted one too, but he insisted on making me get water since I'm not up to par to drink.

After some light chat, the waitress came again and got our food orders. I ordered something simple, but healthy. Just a plain salad with ranch.

When the food came, I dug in. I took a few bites and a couple chews. It tasted good. So, I ate some more.

"Woah, slow down there," Loke said, laughing a bit.

I smiled sheepishly. "S-sorry. I'm just really hungry…" I pat my stomach a bit. _Really hungry, huh…_

Right when I wanted to take a sip of my water, I feel my stomach begin to boil. I widened my eyes as I tasted bile come up my throat. _Oh, no!_ Quickly, I stand from the booth and rush to the bathroom. I could hear Loke's distant voice call my name.

I push myself into a stall and let everything I just ate out. _How disgusting_. Sweat starts to come and I sigh. I lean my body against the stall door and swallow the rest of it down.

Embarrassing. I should've known I was going to get nauseous again.

Why is this happening? For some reason, I don't think it's because I'm getting ill. It happens for a few moments and goes away, like nothing was there.

I think some more on it.

This is suspicious.

 _Too_ suspicious.

I take out my phone from my handbag. I go onto a search engine and look up why I'm feeling so nauseous all the time. My eyes scan through the different websites. When I see a website I can maybe rely on, I tap on it and watch the loading screen.

I read through the passage.

Then, my eyes see a word that made my heart contract.

 _Menstruation._

When...when was the last time I had my period again?

With a dry throat, I gulped once more.

I try to remember as I stand from the floor and storm around the bathroom. I rake my bottom lip with my teeth and chew at it.

Suddenly, I felt like a bucket of ice poured over my body.

 _Five...days...late!_

No, that can't be! He wore a condom! He always wears condoms!

I squeeze my eyes shut. I have to remember what we did that night before he left. Did he even put one on?

Once I remember, my eyes welled with tears at the thought of having _something_ inside of me. No...He didn't put one on that night...It's like we completely forgot that he needed one.

I shake my head, sniffling up a bit. I can't be pregnant. Not now.

Well...I'm still not sure. It could just be an illness! There's no _real_ proof that I'm pregnant, right?

I want to relieve myself, but my chest is still clogged.

I walk over to the mirror and stare at my stomach. I place my hand on it. What happens if a baby is growing inside me right now? I'll become a mother. A _mother_. Am I ready to take on that responsibility?

Urgh, I feel so bittersweet about this situation! I would love the child and care for it, but...do I want it?

My head is so jumbled up. So, I turn on the sink and wash my hands and my face. I dry them both before walking out the bathroom.

When I was at the booth, Loke stood up and walked over to me. "Hey, Lucy, are you okay?"

I'll keep this a secret until I really _know_. I put on a convincing smile and nod. "Yes. I just need to use the restroom."

He stared at me. I stared back. He sighed, sitting down. "Fine. I'll believe you. I'm sure you don't want to tell me…" He raised his eyebrows at me.

Damn. It's like he read right through me.

I sit down also. I decide to not continue eating.

I just sit there and stare at my salad. I begin thinking about how I could be a mother.

I look down at my stomach.

 _Do I really want it?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello, amazing people! I updated so unexpectedly, didn't I? Hehe~

And, you guys were right: Lucy MAY be pregnant! We don't know for sure *smirk*

I want to ramble about something. I trust you guys, so I think I should tell you...Lately, I've been getting bullied. Not like, physical bullying. More like...verbal abuse. About a week or two ago, I figured out that these girls don't like me. Now, I don't know WHY they don't like me because I don't do shit. Or, at least, I don't _try_ to do anything. Some people just don't like me for no reason.

But, anyway, they call me names such as "thing" and "skank." It really hurts me, because I've gone through the same thing in 6th AND 7th grade...I honestly thought this shit won't happen again. But, of course, this is reality. You can't always get what you want in life.

But, anyway...I ignore their name calling. Yet, it bothers me and I always shake and tremble during class, afraid they'll still call me those things. Sometimes, I wish I had more courage to call them names back, but I'll never gain it. I just have to pretend they don't say those things.

However, pretending never works. Now, I'm in a slump - on the verge of depression. I dread to go to school because of this bullying. No one seems to listen and no one seems to want to talk to me. It hurts. It fucking hurts. But, I'll keep a smile on my face. A miracle may come and make this pain vanish :)

Phew. I feel a bit better that I said that. I'm sorry for my rambling. Thank you for reading, guys. It helps me so much. I love doing this. And, I love you guys. So, so, so much!

Bye, my peoples! :D

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/31/17


	24. Twenty-Fourth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Twenty-Fourth Meeting_

After Loke was done eating, he drove me back home.

I thanked him again for the dinner and for the driving me home. He smiled lightly and went back into his car.

When I couldn't see his car going down the highway, I sighed deeply and walked into my house. I threw all of my stuff to the couch as I laid on it.

 _What can I do?_ I'm so lost. What do people do in a situation like this, anyway?

Suddenly, a thought came into my head.

 _Pregnancy test_.

I shot up from the couch and ran to my room. I open my dresser drawer and scramble through the pairs of underwear and socks. Then, my fingers feel it. My face lights up and I snatch it out of the drawer.

I always keep a pregnancy test in my drawer just in case something happens. Better to be prepared, right?

I rush to the bathroom and plop on the toilet.

A few moments passed after I do all I need to do.

I stare at the results.

 _Two red lines_.

I blink, rub my eyes, and blink again.

Wait...This can just be my imagination. This isn't true. No way is it true!

I begin to laugh. Stupid, stupid me. I can't believe I was thinking I was _pregnant_! Geez, I need some sleep.

Though, my laughs transforms into sobs. My eyes are watering up without my consent. I drop the test on the tile floor.

No. This is real. This is no dream. I can't deny it anymore. Proof is literally lingering in the air.

As tears stream down my pale cheeks, I sniffle. _Ah, no point in crying now, Lucy._ I wipe my tears. I just have to bare with it.

However, I start to think about what Natsu would say. He'll be a father soon. I know he has too much on his hands to be thinking about a child now.

Why did I have to get pregnant now?! At the worst time too…

 _Will I really be able to keep this a secret for long?_

* * *

I woke up that next morning to sound of my phone ringing.

I groaned. I turned on my side to get my phone and stared at the little white screen.

 _Natsu!_

My breath hitched in my throat and I began to cough abruptly. I sat up, covering my mouth as I hacked away. When my coughs settled, I answered the call with a dry voice: "Uh...Hello?"

"Lucy! Good morning. How'd you sleep?" his gentle voice responded.

I cleared my throat. "Oh, uhm...I slept okay," I lied. Actually, I was tossing and turning in my bed all night. I couldn't get any sleep even though I was really tired.

I could _sense_ Natsu felt the lie through his phone when he asked, "You sure?"

I gulped. Lying isn't my forte - especially when I'm lying to someone I care for. "O-of course! How'd you sleep?" I tried to change the subject as discreet as possible.

"Mm...I slept fine. Just thinking about you."

I laughed. "Same here." I sigh. "I just wish three months went by already…"

Natsu went silent.

I blinked, confused. "You still there?"

"Oh...Oh, yeah. I guess I zoned out…"

"What's on your mind?" I question, curious.

"I'll see you _soon_ , Lucy, okay?"

I noticed that he emphasized the word 'soon.' I got even more curious. "Uh, okay?" I say more like a question than a statement.

Then, he hung up without warning.

I stare at my phone's screen before sighing again.

He confuses me more and more.

* * *

"So, so, so?! Tell me the updates! What's been going on with lover boy lately, eh?!" Levy shouted, clutching her glass filled with water tighter in excitement.

I rolled my eyes.

Levy invited me out to a cafe just down the street from my house earlier this morning, after Natsu hung up. I decided to agree - just to get some fresh air.

"He's been fine, I guess," I respond, sipping on my soft drink.

Levy groaned. "Oh, my - that's it?! How many times have I told you already, Luce? I'm your best friend - ya know - best friends until we _die_?! So, why can't you tell me?" She pouted her lips out.

I throw my head back. "That's all I know, I swear!"

"Ugh, you're _killing_ me!" she groaned again.

I don't know why, but I started to laugh. Levy stared at me like I grew two heads before joining me.

We stopped after a few moments.

Levy let out another cackle before sipping her water. "So, what's going on with you lately? Have you been feeling any better?"

I shrugged. "More or less…"

 _ **Tell her you're pregnant.**_

 _No, I'm not going to do that. Not now, anyways…_

 _ **You hate lying to your friends, right? Why can't you just tell the truth?**_

 _B-but…_

 _ **No valid reason, huh? That's what I thought. Such a coward.**_

My inner conscious is eating me alive. It's telling me the exact opposite of what I want to do.

Even if it's right.

Levy narrowed her eyes. "You would tell me if something's wrong, am I right?"

I nodded. "Yes, but...There's nothing wrong."

 _ **Liar.**_

"Yes, there is," she said. "Come _on_ , Lucy! You're my friend. I wouldn't judge you in any way! Unless you do something really surprising, like getting pregnant - " My eyes widened. "- but, I'm sure that's not it! You're more responsible than that - I _know_ you are!"

My heart began to beat fast from anxiety. There was no way that I can tell her now. I would disappoint her and she'll look down on me and stop being my friend and we'll never be able to talk - I don't know if I can handle that.

"Hey, Lucy, I need to go now. Uhm...I hope you feel better," Levy stated, standing from her chair.

I watch as she gathers her things together.

 _ **Tell her. Now.**_

My throat dries.

 _ **This is your last chance.**_

"I'll see you soon," Levy smiles at me tiredly.

 _ **Do it now!**_

"Bye," she finishes and begins walking away.

 _ **DO IT!**_

"W-wait, Levy!" I call, jumping out of my chair. I almost made the chair fall backwards because I stood up too fast.

Levy stopped, turned, and faced me with a frown on her face. "Oh, so _now_ you want to tell me?"

I bit my lip. Guilt sprouted inside of me. "I-it's just...I didn't have the guts to tell you before."

 _ **You can thank me now.**_

Levy sighed. "Whatever. I'm going home."

My stomach churned. "Wait!" She was already walking off. I want to throw up - I feel like throwing up.

I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom in the cafe. Nothing but white. I cough a few more times before flushing it all down.

It's hot. Sweat beads formed on my forehead as I leaned against the stall door.

Great. Just fucking great. My friend's mad at me, and it's not even because I told her I'm pregnant.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

 _ **You should've done it sooner.**_

 _Shut up. Just, shut up._

I groan. Sitting here isn't going to do me any justice.

I stand from the floor and go to the sink. Suddenly, I heard a toilet flush in a stall behind me.

Fuck. Someone heard me yacking.

I avoid eye contact in the mirror as I wash my hands. I felt the lady coming closer as she stood over the sink beside me.

I look up and I felt like throwing up _again_.

 _Lisanna._

She saw me looking at her and she smirked at me in the mirror. I tense, unable to do _anything_. After she was done washing her hands, she dried them with a paper towel. Then, she said, "Have a nice evening, Lucy."

I watch her give me another glance before walking out the bathroom. I let out a sigh of relief, but...something's not right.

I have this disgusting feeling inside my chest...that she _knows..._

That she knows I'm pregnant.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It took me quite a long time, but I'm sure you understand! :)

Now...onto the serious stuff.

I just want to say thank you to _all_ of the kind reviews and messages. I can't...I don't know how to thank you all enough. Advice, words of encouragement, _help_ \- that's what you guys sent me and...ARGH I FEEL LIKE A SPOILED BITCH RIGHT NOW.

In the beginning of the chapter, I wrote responses to all of the reviews (well, only like 8 since there were so many o_o), but I deleted it, since it may be kinda personal. Then, I tried to message those 8 or 9 people. But, as I went along, more and more reviews and messages came and I was like, "omg wow i don't fuckin deserve this much luv"

That, and I got a bit lazy and fell asleep LOL.

I just want to let you all know that I've been better lately. I focused on the people who _like_ me and not the ones who _dislike_ me. I've been smiling, laughing, having fun a lot more than I did 2 or 3 weeks ago.

Although, at the beginning, the bullying got worse after I did the last chapter (such as being pushed in the halls, called a 'bitch', and...a lot of other things…), but, it seemed to lift itself little by little.

It's not _perfect,_ though. I'm a very pacifistic person, so I can't just punch them hahaha!...I still think those girls are talking about me behind their backs and giggling, but it's life. I'm sure we all do that to people. Like, I'm doing right now xD

Anyway...Thank you. Thank _you_ , for helping me through the phase. Thank _you_ , for making me feel like I'm not alone anymore. Thank _you_...for everything so far. I love you. :)

ENOUGH OF THAT SAD STUFF NOW!

I have a new poll! Please vote on it! I'm a bit stuck, honestly...WonderRin has a gotten a bit old, don't you think? AIEEEE, I don't know! so please vote xD

Hmm...I think that's all. Thank you again. I have a very special surprise for you guys when the story ends! It's a small appreciation of my gratitude towards my peoples. Can you guess what it is? ;)

Fuck this was long. I guess I'll go before this gets longer haha.

Bye! Love you guys~!

 **RE-WRITTEN:** 5/31/17


	25. Twenty-Fifth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Twenty-Fifth Meeting_

" _Natsu...I have to have a talk with you," I said with a low voice. I wasn't looking him in the eye as I was too afraid to._

" _Uh...Okay. Tell me. You look distressed," he offered, taking my cold hand in his warm one. Although his hand is twice the size of mine, it fits so perfectly. He led me to his huge and expensive couch. I still couldn't look up at him._

" _I…" I can't say it. No matter how many times I've practiced, I really can't say it. My own conscious is eating me up from the inside out; it doesn't want me to say the dreaded words._

" _Take your time," his soft and gentle voice said, taking me out of my thoughts. I finally looked up at him. His dark eyes look so warm - I really don't want to say it now._

 _However, my mouth opened on its own. Words rushed out like a waterfall. "I'm pregnant." His eyes widened. "With your baby."_

 _He stared at me like I grew two heads. I watched dreadfully. His hand that was once tight around mine loosened. He stood from the couch. My eyes also went wide. "Na-Natsu…?" I asked, worried._

 _His face went red with rage. My breath hitched in my throat. "How...How_ dare _you! You irresponsible woman! Don't you realize how much stress I'm going through right now?! Yet you dump that on me?! Are you mad?!"_

 _My mouth opened, but words didn't come out._ Now you don't want to talk?! " _I-I…"_

 _He silenced me by putting his hand up. "I don't want to hear your foolish excuses. This is over."_

No...No...No! " _Natsu, please-"_

 _His once warm dark eyes turned dangerous. I stiffened in place. "We are done. I never want to see you ever again. Get out of my house."_

" _B-but-"_

" _I said get the fuck out of my house!"_

"NO, NATSU!" I woke up with a start. I was panting heavily and sweat was evident on my body. _A...a dream?_

It felt so real, though. Like it's going to happen _very_ soon.

I'm just so happy that was some sick dream. If that ever happened in real life...I may just die.

I've been under so much stress lately. Only two weeks have went by since I found out that I was pregnant. Only a month and a week has passed since Natsu's departure. Why does time go by so slow when you don't want it to?

Suddenly, I heard a loud banging on my door. Yes, I'm at my apartment. I decided that I didn't want to stay at Natsu's until he came back because I _really_ don't want to be reminded of him right now. Especially when all of his belongings are in front of my face.

I smoothed down my disheveled hair with my hand. I bent over to my purse that laid on the other side of my Queen-sized bed and got my pack of mint gum. I took one and popped it in my mouth.

I climbed out of my bed and went to my front door. I'm half-expecting it to be Natsu. _Get out of your dreams._ I placed my hand on the doorknob and opened the door slowly.

There, at the entrance, was Levy. Her once bright eyes were pooled with tears and her body was shaking.

I blinked before widening my eyes. "Oh, my gosh...What happened, Levy?" We haven't talked at all since that fight we had two weeks ago. So, seeing her at my doorstep is totally surprising.

And, also seeing her crying is totally surprising, too.

Her mouth opened and a billion of words came out at once. I quickly hushed her and said, "Wait, Levy, what are you saying?"

"I've missed y-you s-so much!" she cried out and wrapped her arms around me tightly. I staggered back a few steps before laughing.

"Geez...Don't worry me like that again, okay? I thought someone died," I said, patting her back.

"Someone d-did die…"

"Who?" I asked, still laughing.

"Me!" And, she held me so tight to her that I'm seeing white. I feel like a mother who got in an argument with their kid, and she's my child. Levy's too adorable.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, she released me. Wiping her tears with her thumb, she said, "I thought I lost you forever," she mumbled.

I looked at her like she crazy. Why would she think that? Levy's my best friend, I'm her best friend. Of course nothing like that would happen.

I waved her off, motioning her to come in. She closed the door behind herself. "Do you want something?" I asked from the kitchen as she settled on the couch.

"No...Well, I do want something."

I dug into my refrigerator and got a cold bottle of water. I went into the living room and sat next to her on the couch. "Oh, yeah? What is it?" I pondered, twisting the cap of the water off. I chugged down a few gulps before putting the bottle away.

"That day we got in an argument…" She looked up from the floor and connected her eyes with mine. "I want to know what you wanted to tell me."

Fuck. I should've known that this subject would come up again. Just like in my dream, I'm dreading to tell her. She's on the list of the people who I don't want to tell the news to _at all_. Right next to Loke and, of course, Natsu.

I take my bottom lip with my teeth and chew. It's complete silence. "I can't...tell you," I finally said.

Levy stared at me, blinking. "Wait, what? What do you mean you can't tell me?" Her lips in a frown. God, this is only making me feel more guilty.

But, I really can't tell her. From what she told me that day...she'll be disappointed in me. I can't have that at all.

"I'm sorry, Levy...I just can't tell you."

"Lucy...you…" Levy took in a deep breath. "What the hell do you take me for? What do you think I am to you? Someone who will judge you with every single thing you do? Haven't you realized that I've never done that to you - ever! The only reason I get mad at you is because you keep secrets from me that's obviously bothering you. You're an open book, Lucy. I know when you're stressed about something, but you never want to talk about it. Why do you do that to yourself?"

Hearing her saying those things to me makes me want to tell her, but the words won't come out. In my dream, I was somehow forced to open my mouth and the words poured out. _Why can't that happen now?_

"Levy...I…" I swallowed down the little saliva I have. "You'll be disappointed. You even...said so yourself." I'm literally telling her. I hope she gets the hint.

She cocked her head to the side. "What? I did?"

I couldn't say anymore. I'm too exhausted with this stress. I just pray that she'll figure it out in that small dome of hers.

She's still thinking. "When did I say that…?" she says more to herself than me.

Suddenly, she gasped, standing from the couch abruptly. I watch her anxiously. Her shocked face told me _everything_ swirling in her head. "No...fucking...WAY!" she exclaimed so loud that her voice boomed against the thin walls.

I winced at the sound pinching my ears. _Does she know?_

"Lucy Heartfilia!...You...You...You're _pregnant_?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** teheheheh dat cliffhanger thooo~

So, yes, I'm back from the freaking DEAD! I haven't updated since October or was it November? I dunno, I can't keep track anymore. THAT'S HOW BAD I AM AT UPDATING OKAY T^T

I apologize - I really am sorry. It's just that life's been a dick and yeah...It's not fun being me, alright?

But, I try to forget about all of that and go to what I love doing at the end of a stressful day. And, that's writing for you guys! You may think I'm just saying that to get your peaches tickled, but really, it's _true_! I love writing, and I love writing for you! It makes me feel special ;)

I guess this was a good early Christmas gift too! I actually stayed up all night to write this and upload it on the story. You can thank me later ;DDD

Well, I suppose that's all! I'm sure I'll update again before New Years'. Sadly, this story is coming to an end T^T And, there's gonna be a MEGA plot twist that I'm pretty sure EVERYONE'S going to mad at me for. So, I'm bracing myself for that rampage xD I know how feisty you guys get *nervous laugh*

Bye, lovelies! Have a good and safe Christmas! Don't get too crazy, if ya know what I mean hehehe~! *heartu*


	26. Twenty-Sixth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Twenty-Sixth Meeting_

 **NATSU'S POV**

"And...done," I mutter, smiling lightly to myself.

After what seemed like eternity, I'm finally done with the last report of the day while being here in Europe.

So, I'll just need to finish and sign a few documents, and I'll be done. As in, I can go back to Magnolia, and go back to what I've missed for so long: Lucy.

Even though we call each other on the phone, it's never enough. Hearing just her voice and not seeing her physically there, in front of me, pains me to my very ends. I don't know how much longer I can take not being able to see her. To see my life-line.

Then, I heard a knock at my door. I turned over, calling, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Gray, one of my friends that came with me for the trip. He had a stupid grin on his face. "What's up, Natsu! Are you finally done with that bullshit report?"

I let out a breath, leaning back into my chair. "Yeah, and it feels _soo_ good."

"Well, me and the guys are going to the bar. Get a few drinks, knock up a few chicks." He giggled. "You wanna come too?"

"Oh, so you're finally going to get a girl?"

"Oh, so you're finally going to shut your fucking mouth?"

I laughed. "Fine, fine, I'll come. Don't expect me to 'knock up a few chicks' though."

Gray frowned. "Ah, I forgot that you're in some _committed relationship_ with that girl. What a joke," he said, rolling his eyes.

I took my pen from my desk and threw it at him. It thumped against his chest before falling to the floor. "Hey, she's my everything, alright? Don't start talking shit."

Gray grimaced. "You're so fucking sappy now. That girl really changed you, huh?"

Now that I think about it, Lucy _has_ changed me. I never thought I would have done the things I did to make her mine, and to keep her. Before, I would've never done anything like that, for anyone.

"Yeah, she did," I said more to myself than him.

He stared at me for a while until shrugging. "Whatevs. You should show me a picture of her. She probably has a banging body, and that's why you kept her." He started giggling again.

I reached over and took a handful of pens and threw them at him.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Didn't I say stop saying that stuff? I love her to death, you idiot. If you keep it up, I'll tell all the girls that you're hooking up with that you have diseases," I retort, getting really tired of him already.

Gray's eyes turned into saucers. His head was shaking side to side frantically. "Don't you even dare, you asshole! I know you would actually do that too!"

I smirked.

"Anyways, get all your shit together. We're not going to wait forever," he said, going to the door and closing it behind him.

I sighed when he left. I probably won't even stay at that bar for long. The atmosphere is too much, and I don't want to get caught up into people getting drunk and having sex in front of you.

Before I met Lucy, me and the guys would go out to bars every weekend. We would hookup with girls we didn't really know the faces of, and get drunk with people we didn't really know the names of. It was all really just one big chaos. The next day, I would wake up with a major hangover. And, sometimes, the girl I slept with that night would be next to me. If they weren't, they left a piece of paper with their number and a comment saying 'Call me whenever you want to have a good fuck session.'

Seriously, I can't believe I used to do ridiculous things like that before.

Anyway, I began getting all of my paperwork together. I put them into a neat stack. I grabbed my blazer from the hook and slipped it on my body.

Just as I put my hand on the knob for the door, my phone began ringing. From the ringtone, I knew it was Lucy.

My face lit up. I quickly answered the call. "Hey, baby, how are y-"

"Uh, Natsu?"

That's not...Lucy's voice.

I furrowed my brow. "Wait, who is this? Where's Lucy?"

"Oh, my gosh. How could you forget me like that?"

That voice does sound familiar. I stayed quiet.

"Ugh, fine! It's me, Levy. You know, the girl that barged in when you and Lucy were about to have a make out session? Yeah, that one," she said with a groan.

I hummed in recognition. "Oh...So, uh...Why are you talking to me?" I asked a bit awkwardly.

"Natsu, you have to come back."

I blinked. "Wh-what?"

"I'm saying, you need to get back to Magnolia. Now. Your girlfriend needs you," she continued.

A million thoughts filled my head all at once. I wanted to say so much, ask so many questions. "Lucy...What happened to Lucy?"

Levy stayed silent for a few moments.

Anger built inside of me at her silence. "Answer me, Levy!"

She sighed into the phone. "Lucy...She's pregnant."

I stopped. Frozen, still, tense. I felt like I was hit by a bus.

 _Lucy...She's pregnant._

 _She's pregnant._

 _Pregnant._

Panic and stress filled my body. My body began to shake and my gaze wavered. "Wh-what? I-I don't understand. I-is she okay? Wh-what - let me - let me - I d-don't-"

"Natsu, calm the fuck down," Levy cut in. I bit my lips hard, trying to keep my words inside. "I understand that this is a lot to take in all at once. But, first, you need to _chill_. Breathe in, and breathe out."

I did so, but I was still shaking. The world around me was moving. I was so dizzy that I felt like I was going to puke up the lunch I had earlier. I just need to talk to her. I need to hear her voice. "N-no...Where is she? How is she? Is she hurt? Please dear God, don't let her be hurt!" I said, anxiety bringing my body into a panic mode.

"Lucy's fine, Natsu. She's here with me, okay? She's absolutely fine. Nothing to worry about."

"L-let me speak to her. Please let me talk to her," I pleaded, holding the phone close to my ear, afraid it'll fall from my shaky grasp.

Levy sighed again. "Natsu, I'm sorry, but she can't talk. She's a bit...emotionally unstable right now."

"Emotionally unstable…? What-?" I question, feeling mixed emotions.

"Look, Natsu, I need your full attention. Are you listening?"

I swallowed my dry throat. "Y-yes."

"Natsu, you need to come home. Lucy needs you. She misses you so much. She can't stand not seeing you here when she needs you the most. You _have_ to. For her sake, for your sake, and for the baby's sake."

I stared at my blank wall. Thinking of her being alone, being scared that I'm not there to comfort her...I'm so mad at myself for allowing this to go on for so long. I need to come home, like Levy said. Forget this bullshit work.

Lucy needs me.

"O-okay," I say shakily. "I'm booking a flight tomorrow. P-please Levy, stay with her. She can't be alone, okay? Please. I'll be there as soon as possible. Oh my God...I promise."

Levy sighs in relief. "Natsu, that's good. We'll be waiting."

"Wait!" I say before she hangs up.

"Yeah?"

"J-just…" I've never been this shaken before. I'm trembling, my heart's on a marathon, and my breath is quick. "I know she doesn't want to talk, but let her hear my words."

"Of course," Levy assures with a gentle voice.

I clear my throat, hoping that could do anything with my stammers. "Lucy, baby, can you hear me? I'm coming to get you, okay?" My eyes begin to burn with newborn tears. I sniffled a bit. "I'm coming as soon as I can. I know you're scared. Just know that I'm still there. I'll always be there. Okay? You're strong, alright? Be strong for us. Baby, just...promise me to be strong - I believe in you so much. I'm coming. Okay, Lucy? I-I love you, Lucy...I love you so much…"

A few stray tears left my eyes and I quickly wiped them away.

"Bye, Natsu," Levy says.

I don't respond as I hang up first. I want to have a breakdown and sob until my heart's content, but I know I can't. Just like I said, I have to be strong for us, too.

As well as for my child.

The knock on the door broke me out of my reverie. I clear my throat, take in a few deep breaths, and call for whoever knocked to come in.

Gray walked in with a mixed frustrated and confused face. "What the hell's taking you so long?"

"A-ah...Uh, it was nothing," I brush past, fumbling with my buttons on my blazer. Damn, I'm still shaky and frantic. I need to calm myself.

"Woah, no...Your eyes are bloodshot red! Were you crying?" Gray asked, staring intently at my face. "What happened?"

I sighed. "It's just...I found out she's pregnant with my child. And it fucking sucks because I can't comfort her like how I want to. Damn...I just…" I let out a breath.

Gray's eyes widened considerably. "Oh, shit. That must be terrible...Are you booking a flight tomorrow?" I nodded. He took in a few breaths himself. "Okay, well...It's fine, alright? I'm pretty sure your girl knows that it's a difficult time right now. And, I'm sure she knows you love her, and that you won't be mad about this. Well...I hope." I glared at him. "Anyways...Just, calm down. This is normal okay? Hell, you should be jumping off the walls! You're going to be a father! Think about it...You, your girl, and your baby living happily together in your big mansion, with nothing to worry about...Isn't that a dream?"

I felt like a great weight was lifted from my shoulders. "Ye-yeah...That's amazing." I smiled tiredly.

"See?" Gray grinned. "Don't think about the negatives, think about the positives!"

I nodded hesitantly. "Yeah…" I cleared my throat again. "Yeah. Thanks for that. I-it cheered me up."

He slapped my shoulder. "Of course it would! Now, c'mon. I'll pay for yours alright? I'm feeling a bit generous today." He laughed.

"Alright. I'll meet you all in the car."

Gray nodded, gave me another bright grin, and walked out the door.

I stood there, thinking to myself.

Okay. This is great. I'm going to be a father. We're going to be a family. This is what I dreamed of for so long, and it's finally coming true.

I should be happy.

* * *

 **A/N:** Omg! Back from the dead again, am I right or am I right? *sheepish laugh*

Okay, so like I said in the last chapter, I really did want to update before New Years', but then stuff happened (stuff related to this one guy who messed up my fucking life for about 4-5 weeks). And then I lost all inspiration because of what happened with me and that guy. Ugh...It was just one big mess.

Then, I figured out how to solve it. I will write in Natsu's POV! I've never done it before, for any of my Fairy Tail stories, so it was so different! But, it was just sooo much fun! I love writing for guys' POV's, I dunno xD I'm sure I'll do it again next chapter or something, hehehehehe~

Thank you for sticking around for so long! It really means a lot since I don't update as frequently anymore :( I'll try my best to do so, though. Because I love not only this story, but you guys as well. I just don't want to let you all down, ya know? :)

Bye for now~! :DDD


	27. Twenty-Seventh Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Twenty-Seventh Meeting_

 **LUCY**

I'm not perfect. I have many flaws. I don't rely on myself for things to go exactly how I want them to go. I've screwed up numerous times in the past, and I know the numbers will only increase as I get older.

I know getting pregnant isn't a mistake. Instead, it's a miracle. Thinking of motherhood, and helping this child grow only makes me happy.

But, it's not the right time. I haven't planned on getting pregnant until I know that I am ready, which would be in a few years. I'm still young. I still haven't discovered all the hardships in this world to teach my child to never go through them. I'm not experienced, and I'm ignorant.

I let out a shaky breath. I closed my eyes since my vision was so blurred. A gentle hand wiped my wet hair to the side. I swallow as my breath hitches.

"Lucy, it's okay...It's okay...Natsu is coming soon...He'll be here very soon," Levy assured for the hundredth time that night.

But I can't help feeling even more anxious. It's like all of my worries exploded throughout my body, reminding me of the reasons why I'm not ready and how this'll take a turn on my life.

I'm exhausted. My body is stressed. I feel limp, sore, and blank. My fast and heavy breathing settles slowly.

I drift into slumber.

* * *

I had another nightmare.

It was about Natsu coming home. I was so happy that he did, but the look on his face told me that he didn't share the same emotion.

He told me how irresponsible I am. He told me how he was so upset that he couldn't even look me in the eye anymore.

The nightmare was similar to the one I had not long ago. I woke up with sweat covering my body and my chest coming up and down hastily because of my heavy breaths.

I know that Natsu would never do or any of those things. So, why does my mind have so many doubts? Why can't I stop worrying about how he feels at the moment, when I know that it's okay?

* * *

 **NATSU**

As soon as my flight was called, I ran through the airport, through the security, and onto the plane. My bags were held tight in my grasp as I ran. I only have one thought on my mind, and that's getting home as soon as possible to Lucy.

Once I sat in my seat at the plane and put away all of my luggage, I took out my phone. I went through my photo gallery and searched for a picture of Lucy. I only have four pictures. Two are of me, because I got bored at work. One is of me and Gray, because we got bored at work.

And, the last one is of Lucy. I took that picture of her on her birthday. Her beautiful blonde hair is glistening in the summer sun. Her hazel eyes sparkle at the camera. Her lips are pulled into the softest smile only she can pull off.

My heart begins to beat fast as the plane lifts high in the air.

My breathing is erratic. I can't help thinking of what to do, or even say, when I see her. I'm afraid I'll freeze up at the first sight of her and look like a complete idiot.

I just don't want to do anything I'll regret.

* * *

 **LUCY**

Levy ran a hot bath for me, hoping that I can feel better afterwards. I thank her with a smile until merging in with the steamy water.

I take in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Breathe in. Breathe out.

I need to stop being so nervous. But, I can't help it. Seeing him again after so long...I may end up fainting.

His smile appears in my mind. How his eyes turned into a smile once he grinned. How red his cheeks got when I complimented him once he did smile. Thinking of all of this makes me even more anxious.

Once I get around my thoughts, the water's gone cold. I slowly get out and stare at myself in the mirror. My stomach has a small lump. It's not noticeable, but it's heart-wrenching to see it. To know that there's a child in there, waiting to grow and soon come out…

My head begins to spin, and it's not from the steam the bath emitted.

I wrap my body in a white towel, swallow down the lump in my throat, and walk out the bathroom.

Levy runs up to me upon listening the door open. "Lucy! Are you feeling any better?"

My mouth forms a tired smile. "Yes. I just need to lay down."

"O-of course!" she stammers, leading me to the bedroom. I don't understand why she's going through the trouble to take care of me, when I'm fully capable of taking care of myself. Maybe she's just as worried as me, whether it's about Natsu coming back or if it's about me being pregnant.

She helps into the bed. The towel has been removed, and I'm left naked on top of the cold sheets. I don't know how, but it makes me feel better than the hot bath.

The only thought on my mind as I slowly drift into slumber again is Natsu.

* * *

 **NATSU**

The plane dropped me off in the late evening. Sting picked me up from the airport and is now driving me to Lucy's apartment, where I know she's at.

I'm getting closer. The time is ticking slower. Why does time go by slow when you don't want it to?

Anxiety has filled my body more and more as I was on that dreaded plane ride home.

Sting reassures me that everything's alright, and I know that, but my mind and body can't seem to catch on. I don't talk at all. I just stare out the window, watching each and every street light zoom by.

Finally, we have our last stop. And it's in front of Lucy's apartment. I thank Sting briskly and climb out of the car, nearly tripping on my own feet. I don't take my luggage with me. I just run.

In front of her door, I take in a breath, swallow, and knock. I knocked at least five times until the door opened. Levy stands in front of me.

Her eyes glint in surprise, yet happiness. "Natsu! You're home!"

I push past her and walk into the living room. "Where is she?" I ask, my voice firmer than I thought it would be.

"In the bedroom. She went to sleep."

I didn't need to be told anything else.

I rush to her bedroom, open the door, and see her in her bed, asleep. I completely break down. Everything that I've held in since yesterday has come out. I fall to my knees as tears pool in my eyes.

She begins to stir. She sits up, rubs her eyes, and looks at me. I only stare at her, my lip trembling.

She blinks. Then, blinks again. "Na-Natsu…?"

Without thinking, I stand and rush towards her. I take her in my arms, holding her as tight as I can. "Lucy...I've missed you so much," I say, a stray tear running down my cheek.

"Oh, Natsu…," she says gently. She pulls away, looks into my eyes, and gives me a smile. Her eyes are brimming with dry tears as well. The barrier between us has finally been removed, and I can't be anymore happier.

Being able to have her in my arms with nothing holding us back…

It's like heaven itself.

* * *

 **LUCY**

A few weeks passed.

President Shizuki didn't seem to mind about Natsu leaving his business trip early. On the contrary, he actually expected it to happen, or so Natsu told me.

My stomach got bigger and bigger. I was worried that everyone would find out, connect the pieces together, and suspect that Natsu and I are in a relationship. But, after realizing how unrealistic it sounded, I let it go.

But, I was so wrong.

Loke had called me in his office on a Monday afternoon. Confused, and a bit shocked, I walked to his office. He greeted with a big smile. For a second, it seemed fake, until I brushed past it.

"I've heard," he said once I was seated.

My heart pounded. "Heard what…?"

"Your pregnancy."

I widened my eyes. "Lo-Loke...W-wait-"

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't say a word."

"H-how did you know?" I said, not worrying if he'll say anything. I just want to know if anyone else knows.

"It's quite obvious." He pointed to my stomach. The lump is now visible underneath my button-up shirt.

I bite my lip. "I-I…" I sighed. "Loke, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I broke the rule."

He tilted his head to the side. "The rule…?"

I take in a deep breath, before letting it out. "Natsu and I...We broke the company rule."

He laughed louder this time. "Oh, I know that. I'm pretty sure everyone knows."

I paled. "E-everyone…?"

"Yes. But, don't worry, Lucy. We won't spill the secret, because almost everyone else is in a relationship with their coworker," he winked at me.

Although it was supposed to make me feel better, it really didn't.

"Anyway…," he said, clearing his throat. "I bought folic acid and Chinese herbs for a small gift."

I blinked. "Y-you did…?"

He nodded, reaching behind his desk and held up a pink bag with paper inside.

"You didn't have to, Loke…," I assured, shaking my head.

"No, it's fine. Please, accept them." He gestured the bag towards me. I took it reluctantly.

"Th-thanks…"

"Of course! Anything for my friend." He shot me another "fake" grin.

I gulped, nodded, held the bag tighter, and went out of his office.

During my break, I ate both the folic acid and Chinese herbs.

* * *

 **A/N:** TA-DA! I'M BACK!

I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, and different from how I usually write. I'm also sorry that I switched the POV's a lot. I know many people doesn't like when that happens. I'm sorry T^T... The reason why I posted this so early is because well...Today is a special day for me. Do you know why, perhaps?...

IT'S MY 2ND YEAR ANNIVERSARY BEING HERE AT ! Isn't that amazing?! I've been on this website for 2 years! It doesn't even feel like 2 years xD Ahh...Time really does fly, huh?

Anyway, happy early Valentine's day! Tell me in the reviews if you have a Valentine! I'm going to a Valentine's dance that my school is holding with my special Valentine date tonight *wink wonk*

Thank you for reading, like always! I love you all so, so, so much! You guys cheer me up everytime I read your reviews or see your love. It brightens my day!

Bye~!


	28. Twenty-Eighth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Twenty-Eighth Meeting_

" _Get away from me!"_

" _No, Natsu, please...I thought…"_

" _You thought?! You thought what?! Tell me what you thought!"_

" _I thought...you loved me."_

" _Tch...Love?...On and on...you're always on about this love bullshit! Well...I'm done. I'm done with you and that little..._ beast _inside of you."_

" _Wait! No! Please! Don't go!"_

 _Stop._

 _Stop._

 _Don't leave me._

 _I wouldn't know what to do if you leave._

 _Please._

 _Come back!_

"Lucy! Lucy! Wake up!"

I can't wake up. My eyes are closed, tightly shut. My body is curled in a ball and I can't stop shaking. It hurts so much. Stop the pain. Please.

"Lucy!"

I screamed.

"Please!"

Once I felt someone nudge me, my eyes snapped open.

"Lucy...Y-you're...you're bleeding!"

I gasped and looked down.

My white sleepwear and the white blankets were drenched in blood.

* * *

"Well...We tried our best, but there's only so much we could do. I'm sorry, we lost him."

The doctor's words rang in my head like a siren. I stared around the hospital room with Natsu at my left side and the doctor on my right, signing unknown sheets of papers.

Before we ended up here, Natsu brought me into his arms, ran out the house, and pushed me into his car. We rushed here, desperately. I felt like I was going to faint all the way here. My vision was blurred, my head was pounding. While he...He didn't seem so bothered. Well, on the outside. He was calm, held a stern face, and seemed to be on a one-track mindset. But, I bet his mind was going crazy.

My eyes landed on Natsu. He was looking down, his hand in mine. I always wonder what goes through his mind when he's passive like this.

Then, I wondered about myself. Shouldn't I cry in a moment like this? I did nurse that baby for longer than I think. I felt a connection between us, like how a mother should feel with their child. Yet, I feel so numb, so blank.

"Thank you...doctor," Natsu finally said after a long moment of silence. The doctor gave a weak smile and walked out the room.

Then, we were left in silence again.

"Lucy, I…," he started, holding my hand tighter. He sighed and took in a breath. "I don't know...what to say."

I looked into his eyes. They used to have such a fascinating light in them, now...now it's gone.

My eyes became hot.

Natsu bit his lip. "We lost him...We lost our child…" He fell to his knees, cupping his face in his hands. Then, he brought his thumb-nail in between his teeth, his eyes closed shut and taking in jagged breaths. "I…"

I swallowed the lump down my throat. Or, tried to.

"Don't say anymore, Natsu," I said, my voice hoarse. "It's going to be okay…" A tear began to fall. But, not from my eyes. I wiped it with my thumb. "It's okay…"

"No it's not Lucy. This is not okay. I'm a disappointment. I should've came back earlier - no - I should've never went to Europe in the first place. This is all my fault! This is all my fault." He stood and walked over to the wall, placing his forehead on it.

"Natsu, don't you dare even say that! It's not your fault! It's no one's fault! No one is at fault here, okay?!" I wish I can get out of this bed and hold him close to me, allowing him to sob into my chest.

I'm crumbling. The walls I built have finally fell apart. I can't do anything. I can't say anything. I'm pathetic, and I've been that way.

 _We lost our child._

And, I began to cry with him.

* * *

The doctors couldn't find the reason why I miscarried. Maybe it was because I was too young, or under too much stress about the baby.

Levy visited a couple of times and brought in small gifts like teddy bears and flowers.

Natsu and I became a bit better, but still depressed. I'll be out of here in a few more days. I just have to rest and think happy things.

Although, I was a bit suspicious. Yes, I was under stress, but was it really enough to have a miscarriage?

I don't know.

Maybe just my own random thoughts.

Like the doctor said, _think happy things._

* * *

As soon as I came back home, I screamed.

Natsu just stood there, watching me. Once I was done, I did it again. And again. And again. So, he had to take me in his arms, kiss my head, and put me to sleep. I would've been upset, but he laid next to me.

"You've finally erupted, right?" He chuckled. "While I've been having a complete meltdown, you were lying in your hospital bed like an obedient child."

"So that's why you just stood there?" I mumbled, cuddling into his warm chest as he held me tighter.

"I wanted you to have your moment like how you wanted me to have mine."

I took in a breath.

"Should I tell Loke about this?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't already."

Finally, silence.

I had billions of nightmares that night.

I would wake up crying, shaking, or screaming my lungs off.

Natsu got to the point where he didn't want to sleep and just watch me, waiting for another nightmare to occur. I didn't tell him to do that. I insisted him to sleep in the living room.

He said he didn't want to.

He'd probably have a nightmare, too.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello~! It's spring break, and that meanssssss...MORE UPDATES! YAY~!

So, this story is going to take a more angst turn until things lighten up a bit. I'm sorry for the mega turn; I don't think it'll fit the story's storyline thus far if I kept it the way it was in previous chapters, ya know?

Anyways~ I'll update in a couple of days! So please look forward to that, everyone! :D

Bye~!


	29. Twenty-Ninth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Twenty-Ninth Meeting_

I swallowed, took in a breath, and turned off the car. _Okay. Just...relax. You can tell Loke anything...right?_

Right.

I opened the car door, took my purse, and began walking to Loke's front door. I stopped in front of it, and I started re-thinking this.

No, I should tell him. He would give me good advice, like how he always has. Loke is my best friend.

 _But why do I feel like I can't trust him all of sudden?_

I interrupted my thoughts by pushing the doorbell.

"Coming!" I heard him call from the other side of the door. I smoothed down my dress and put a lock of hair behind my ear. Then, the door opened. Loke had a smile on his face until he saw me. The smile was replaced with a bit of a shocked and confused expression. "Lucy!...You're here…" His eyes darted a few places before locking them with mine again. "Why?"

I sighed. "Sorry if this is a bit sudden...I should've texted you first or-"

"No, no...i-it's fine. You can visit whenever you want, really. Uhm…" He looked over his shoulder. "Come in." He moved out the way and gestured to his large and tidy living room.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

I've only been in Loke's house once, and that was when I had to talk to him about a problem I had a few years ago. Since then, he's got new furniture and his walls are newly painted.

I nodded, "Nice place."

He let out a breath. "Thanks...I was worried it was messy."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes. Because it's _so_ messy, Loke."

He laughed a bit. "Do you...want some tea?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that'll be nice."

"Okay. Just wait here for a few minutes."

"Right," I responded.

When he disappeared into the kitchen, I looked around the room. There are various pictures of him, his family, or of me and him. I smiled, taking a picture that we took in high school together. He had his arm around me and his hand was nuzzling my hair. I had a happy expression on as I held him close to me. I remember that day as if it was yesterday. I used to have a small crush on Loke back in our high school days, but he never liked me back. So, that's when I fell in love with the boy who took my first kiss and left, as if he's never met me before. Sometimes, I wish I can go back and never make those mistakes again.

"Lucy?"

I got out of my reverie when I heard my name. I looked up and saw Loke with two cups of tea in his hands.

I blinked. "Oh. Sorry. I was just looking at your old pictures," I said, putting the frame back where it was originally.

Loke walked over and sat next to me, handing me the cup. I thanked him with a smile. "Oh yeah. I remember that. I also remember that you had the biggest crush on me." He snickered.

I groaned. "Oh my God, don't bring that up!" I pushed him over.

"You confessed your love for me-"

"Once! And that was it, you jerk!" I said, my face getting hotter at the second.

Loke laughed, and soon, I found myself laughing with him.

"So, tell me, what's up?" he asked after a while.

I bite my lips and sip at my tea.

"Come on, you can tell me. I'll always be here for you." He put his hand on my knee.

I smiled. "Thanks, Loke...You're there when I need you. You're such a great friend, really."

He looked a bit uncomfortable when I said that. But, he quickly changed it by smiling back. "Of course. Now...What's on your mind?"

"So...Levy hasn't told you?"

He blinked, confused. "Told me what…?"

"About my miscarriage?" My heart panged once I said the M-word.

His eyes widened. "Oh, God...You...Are you okay?"

I sighed. "Yes, I'm fine...I was in the hospital for two weeks. It was...devastating," I muttered, looking to the side.

Loke slumped his shoulders. "Lucy...You don't know how sorry I am. I...If I can do anything, just tell me."

 _It's not like you can do anything. But, thanks anyway._

I nodded with a tired smile. "Yeah." I swallowed. "I've also been...having a lot of nightmares lately."

He tilted his head. "Nightmares? About what?"

"About Natsu...leaving me. I wake up shaking or crying or screaming because it seems so real, but…" I shake my head. "...I just want them to stop so much."

Loke chewed at his bottom lip. "Well...Do you think he's going to leave you or something?"

I became alert. "No, of course not! Natsu will never leave me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

I furrowed my brow. "I'm...positive. Why?"

Loke sighed. "Look, I just…"

"You just what?" My voice was sharp as I narrowed my eyes.

Loke took my hands. "I just think...he's not the right guy for you."

My blood began to boil. "Not the right guy…? Loke, what are you saying?"

"You know his past. He'll end up breaking your heart."

"Yes, in his _past_. He's changed now. Why don't you see that?" I say, retrieving my hands back.

He gave me a hurt look. "I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"Unbelievable…," I mutter. "You say that _now_?! You think _now_ is a good time?!"

"Lucy, calm down. Please…" he said, taking my shoulders.

I let out a breath. "I'm sorry...It's just such a difficult time right now." I put my face in my opened palms. "I don't know what to do…" I wanted to cry again, but I was afraid I'll end up never being able to stop. I've held it all in, and now...I'm going to erupt it all up.

"You shouldn't be sorry…" He sighed. "I should."

I looked up. "Why?..."

Loke swallowed visibly. "Lucy...I have...to tell you something." He rubbed his hands on his pants.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Lucy...I just...I don't want you to hate me, or stop talking to me, okay?" he said urgently.

"You're kinda scaring me, Loke," I answered.

He took a few moments to speak. "Okay...I'll just go ahead and say it."

I nodded slowly, unsurely.

"Lucy...I...President Shizuki knows about the child." I widened my eyes. "Because...I told him." I stared at him in disbelief. "That's why he was so lenient about Natsu coming back early. He...knew what was going on...because of me. So...He told me to get rid of the baby…"

I narrowed my eyes again. "So you did?"

He was choking on words. "I...I was risking my job if I didn't do it, Lucy. I'm sorry - I just...I didn't want to get fired."

I stared at him some more. I didn't want to believe him. Loke is my friend. My dear, precious friend who would always be here for me, thin and thick. He was here to comfort me and make me happy and make me feel safe. Loke would never do that. Never.

"So...Those supplements for your pregnancy I gave you...They had...p-poison in them," he coughed out, not even bothering to look me in the eye.

I scoffed. "You're kidding, right?"

Loke finally looked at me. "Lucy...I am so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am."

I slowly stood from the couch. His beady eyes watched me. "Loke, you...you were supposed to be my _friend_. My _best friend_. Why...did you do that…?" I started to shake. Anger was building inside of me as the seconds counted down.

"Lucy, please...Please. Don't tell Natsu. Please don't! I did it because I love you! I love you so much! Please!" he begged.

I gritted my teeth and threw the glass cup at him. He missed it just in time and it crashed against the wall behind him.

"Oh God, Lucy! Stop it!"

"You...you...traitor! I told you everything! I trusted you - so much! It was _your_ fault for all of this, you back-stabbing, ass-kissing betrayer! I could've had a child, if it wasn't for you! Fuck you! Just fuck you!" I screamed, pushing him so hard that he fell off the couch and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Lucy, please calm down!"

"Stop telling me to calm down! I have no reason to do what you say anymore," I seethed. Then, I turned around and saw the picture that I was looking at earlier. I grabbed it and threw it to the wall. It smashed and landed right next to the broken cup.

Loke had tears in his eyes and he pleaded for me to stop. His shaking and weak form made me feel so good. I feel no guilt, no regret.

I took in a rough breath. "Let me ask you one thing."

He didn't say anything.

"How long were you planning on keeping that from me?" I said with a raging tone.

"U-u-until you...left him."

I gasped. "So, that's why you were trying to convince me that he's a bad person…"

"I'm so sorry, Lucy."

"No. You're not sorry. If you were...you wouldn't have ever done this to me. Don't worry, Loke. You got me _really_ good. You made me suffer through this. So...I'm going to make you suffer too."

Loke gulped. "Lucy...don't tell him. Don't tell him. Don't tell anyone! Please!"

I laughed bitterly. "You better fucking enjoy your last few days, Loke...I'm leaving."

"Lucy...wait…"

I grabbed my things and headed to the door.

"I love you, Lucy! Don't go!"

I closed the door right on him.

He said he doesn't want me to tell Natsu?

Okay.

I'm going to betray him as much as he betrayed me.

* * *

 **A/N:** Goddammit Loke! I thought you were the good guy :(((

See? I updated just on time! I'm so proud of myself :'D

Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry to say that this story is coming to an end in a couple more chapters. I know, I know...it's that dreaded time again. This story has such a precious spot in my heart…

But I shouldn't be saying that stuff now! The story's not done yet!

Look forward to the next chapter coming up very soon~! :D


	30. EXPLANATION

Just Us

* * *

Ah, yes, the explanation chapter again.

I decided to make another one to, of course, explain my absence.

So...after I updated chapter 29, I began writing chapter 30, and I was planning on updating that one in about another couple days since I had so much inspiration and I knew what I was doing and where it was going and stuff.

But, then, I got really tired, and I wanted to take a short break. Not a two to three month break, but only a couple of weeks type of break. I was exhausted from school, and I was having an irregular sleeping schedule and I felt absolutely drained from EVERYTHING.

However, that two week break turned into a month, until it became what it is now.

I'm not even surprised!

...gah im the fuckin WORST at this i swearrrr

But, alas, I'm on summer break! I've graduated from middle school and I'm off on my four year journey of high school! WOOO!

My dad said that it'll either be the worst years of my life, or the best.

LOL i wonder which one i get…

Anyways~

I'm planning on finishing this story THIS SUMMER! Maybe on it's one-year anniversary that's coming up? Mmm, idk yet haha

Then, after I finish this story, I don't know what I'll do next. I still need to think about it, really. Idk, maybe by the time I finish, I'll fully know what I want to do.

So, that's basically it. I may just leave this up forever, I don't really want to delete it like I did the last explanation.

Bye~! See you all soooooon~ :D


	31. Thirtieth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Thirtieth Meeting_

The girl before would've never said all of those things to Loke in a moment like that. The girl before would've probably broken down in tears and actually forgaven him for doing that. Then, she would disappoint her peers for being such a coward.

Now, I'm quite surprised I was able to handle a situation like that on my own without any breakdowns.

Anyways, Natsu is busy with the meetings that he's missed, so I can't tell him the "big news" now. So, I decide to just wait and think. Think about the outcome, about the future. What will happen once all of this is settled and done and nothing else can stand in our way. I feel a sense of relief wash over me as I can only imagine what I've wanted for the longest: living with Natsu happily and not secretly - and not feeling like we would have to stop.

Finally, I arrive at my apartment. I throw myself out of the car and walk to my doorstep. That's when I realize that Lisanna was there, standing still, frozen.

I tense up, not knowing whether to call out to her or start running. A million thoughts race through my clouded head.

Lisanna turns and sees me. She smirks at seeing my confused demeanor. "Hello, Lucy. Miss me?" She winks at me and I have the urge to scream.

"How...do you know...where I live?" I question, obvious fear in my stiff voice. I cannot trust her, not anymore. She's proven that multiple times.

Lisanna observes her nails, not even bothering to look at me. "It was easy, really. Just had to look through your files, found your address, and here I am. Got any other questions?" She glances at me again, her eyes sparkling cocky-like.

I gulp, taking a cautious step-back. She seemed to find that amusing as she chuckles quietly to herself. "Don't worry, _darling_. I'm not going to hurt you," she says, but I don't believe her. I never will.

"Just go. I'm not in the mood for this," I command, brushing past her to get to my locked door. Before I could fish out my keys, she took my hand. Her hand is so cold and rough and I begin to tremble.

 _Shit._

"Can I at least explain why I'm here before you go in there and mutter about how much you hate me?" she says exhaustedly. "I know that's what you do. I do the same." She smirks at me again and I quickly jerk her hand off of me.

My eyes have not left her. "Fine. Explain."

"Finally," she replies exasperatedly. She digs into her designer purse that she probably bought with Natsu's money while they were still together. She pulls out her phone and I freeze, solid like ice.

I know I may overreacting, but this is Lisanna. I don't know what she's capable of anymore, and it terrifies me to my very ends. She scares me in different ways than one. She's toxic, and I can't even bear a second while being in her presence.

After she's done scrolling with her forefinger, she shoves her phone in my face. I back away just enough to see it clearly. On her screen is the picture of me and Natsu - the one she showed me before and threatened to report us to President Shizuki for it. And, I begin to wonder: Did she really report us? Or was it all really just some scare to make me feel under attack?

"See this?" she speaks once more.

"Obviously…"

The ends of her lips quirk up. "Well, this is your lucky day, sweetheart." I raise an eyebrow, wondering what she means. Her finger goes to the trash can image that's just below the picture. Shocked, I watch her click it and confirm that she wants to delete it. My eyes widen and she giggles. "Well, you're a happy girl." She puts her phone back into her purse.

"Of course," I whisper, still in disbelief that this actually happened. "But...Why? I thought you hated me."

"Oh, I do. Still do, and always _will_ hate your fucking guts," she clarifies. I roll my eyes. "I know what you're thinking, 'You deleted that picture so now you have no evidence for President Shizuki'," she mocks with a voice that's supposed to be mine, I suppose, but is far from sounding like mine. "But, I did report it to him."

My whole demeanor changed. I know that Loke reported us, but I didn't know she did, too! That's crazy, but...strange. So, I didn't say anything.

"I simply couldn't wait to report it! I mean, I had _everything_. I had the evidence, I was a witness to these affairs since the _very beginning_ \- I couldn't lose! However…," she stops and her brow furrows angrily. I'm surprisingly interested on what that 'however' leads to.

"However...President Shizuki didn't believe me," she mumbled quietly, as if not wanting me to hear. I wanted to laugh in her face, but I held it back. "He said it didn't make any sense. He knew that Natsu was 'hooking up', but it couldn't _possibly_ be with you." She lets out a disgusted sound and I smile.

"I begged, and begged, and _begged_. He didn't take it, so he blew me off. And, that's when I heard your little 'friend' reported you two, too," she continued, feeling proud in herself once more.

Even at the thought of Loke, I can feel a fire building up. But...How does she know that Loke reported us as well?

"I also know what you're thinking, 'How did you know?' Don't worry about that, sweetie." She winks and I barf inwardly. "Anyways...I guess it all worked out in the end. You two finally got exposed to him, and it's playing out _so well_. You've not only lost your friend, but you're losing your job, too!" She squealed. "Ahh, what a dream, right?"

I feel flattened and deflated. All of the oxygen in me has drained and I just want to lay in the bed, under the blankets, in the darkness.

I laugh bitterly and dryly. Her smiles and laughs stop abruptly once she hears me. I raise my hands - for what, I don't know, but I just do. "I'm done. I give up...You win, Lisanna. You've totally got me...You got what you wanted - to make me suffer...and I've suffered pretty well because of you...So...you win."

I look her in the eyes, a wide grin across my face. I've given up. There's nothing else I can do. I mean...she's right. I've pretty much lost everything. I've been exposed, and soon, the media will find out and it'll be this huge scandal and then I'll be shamed all over the world. So, I mind as well just forget it. To forget everything.

 _It's over._

Lisanna's eyes are dull and her face is blank. No signs of anything. It stays like this for a few minutes - my lips quirked, my hands raised to my shoulders, her deafening silence.

Nothing.

Then, she begins to laugh. I don't flinch. Once she was done, she sighed. "Ahh...I was expecting you to yell at me or give me rude names or even slap me. I mean...I was kinda hoping for you to do that, after I've done so much to you. But, now you're basically on your knees and defeated. How...not cute."

 _Not cute?..._

This woman confuses me more than anything else. I lower my hands and my lips go straight as I scoff. "Isn't that what you wanted? Me basically on my knees and defeated? Wasn't that your _dream_?"

She shrugged. "It was. Though...I don't feel like I've won now."

I remain silent. And, so does she.

"Lucy...I…" She hesitates. I raise an eyebrow. "I…" She bites her lip and stares at my door behind me. "...I guess...I'm…" She shakes her head.

Why is she so hesitant all of sudden? It only makes me even more cautious from before.

Lisanna stumbles over her words for a good few moments until finally saying: "I'm...sorry…"

In shock, I don't believe her at all. But, once I stare into her eyes, her glassy and sincere eyes, I know this is not some sick joke of hers. She's really sorry.

I raise my hand to reach for her, but, like her, I hesitate and bring it back to my side. It's useless now. She's done her deed, and she'll be gone forever.

Giving me one last glance, I freeze from what I see brightening her face. And, when she finally walks away, never to be seen again, I fall against my door, exhausted and yes, defeated.

On her face was something I don't think I've ever seen that doesn't deal with seeing me suffer. Or, that doesn't involve Natsu in any way.

It was a smile.

A real smile that I know she'll never show me ever again.

And, just like her, I feel sorry for the first time, just for her.

 _I'm sorry, Lisanna._

* * *

 **A/N:** Omg, FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER AFTER SO LONG I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED

So, it's me again, after a few months (like thats surprising anymore really lol) BUT IVE FINALLY RETURNED TO FINISH THIS STORY SO YAY

If you didn't read my last chapter, ya know the explanation chapter, I was basically just saying that I'm on summer break now and I'll most definitely finish this story this summer. Like, I literally FORCED myself to write this chapter, and after I started writing the first couple of paragraphs, all of the inspiration flew back :D

And...Sadly…the next chapter MAY be the last chapter. I really don't know tbh. like i was going to add more to this chapter but i think that was a good place to leave it off at ;'))))

OOOOH and if you've read my story "Story of Us", I'm going to re-write it. Not all of it, but just the last parts because I ABSOLUTELY HATE IT IT'S SO FUCKIN CRINGEY AND I DIDNT REALIZE HOW CRINGEY IT WAS UNTIL A COUPLE OF MONTHS AGO AND I CANT EVEN READ THE LAST PARTS BEFORE WANTING TO VOMIT ALL OVER MYSELF. so if you're reading this now and you HAVENT read "Story of Us", PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND DONT READ IT. like really. im trying to save your life from the ultimate cringe. pls dont.

And...I think that's it! I still love you guys, and I'll never stop EVER. Bye~! :DDD


	32. Thirty-First Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Thirty-First Meeting_

 **NATSU**

"And, that about does it, everyone. Thanks for another wonderful meeting. Have a great rest of your evening," I told all of my fellow co-workers after the long and exhausting meeting that we held.

They nod and one by one, exit the room. I'm the only one left as I gather the rest of my paperwork, placing it all into one document.

Suddenly, I hear a knock on my door. I begin to think that it's probably one of my co-workers from the meeting and they forgot a bag or some other belonging of theirs. "Come in," I invite, still focused on putting my papers away.

I hear the door open slightly. Soon, it reveals my good friend and co-worker, Gray. I raised my eyebrows a bit at seeing his presence as I expected that he would have left work over an hour ago. "Well...This is a surprise," I say, smiling slightly.

He grins cheekily. "I just wanted updates on you and your girl. How's it been? Everything good?"

As I thought on it, he doesn't know what happened after that night that I had to fly back to Magnolia to get to her. So, I decide to tell him everything. Even about the miscarriage.

Once I finish, Gray looks at me with sympathy flashing in his dark eyes. "Oh, wow...I'm sorry to hear that, man...That must've been hard - on both of you…"

I nod silently. Although it's rough for the partner to deal with a lost child that hasn't even been born yet, it's worse on the mother. Lucy has held a fetus that she actually grew a connection with just like that. We still don't know the exact reason why either.

Even though this happened several weeks ago, it still feels like an everlasting nightmare. Waking up and seeing blood covering the white sheets, rushing her to the hospital, hearing the doctor tell us that our child is gone and never to be born...It very much haunts me.

Although, I know that Lucy has not recovered much either. We don't talk about it or bring it up, but we know what we're thinking. We just hold in the sobs and tears and screams now.

"It's fine, really," I said after a moment, trying to brush the subject aside. I stand from my chair, his eyes on me, watching my movements. "So, was there anything you needed from me?"

Gray's face brightened once again, and I begin to feel relieved. "You know it - we're going to the bar again tonight. We all decided that we need a break from all of this damn work. You in?"

I start to think if I want to get drunk and have a hangover or just go home and cuddle with Lucy all night. Of course the latter sounds much more pleasing, but I think that I really want to get out tonight. I know that I need it. And, plus, Gray looks too begging for me to deny.

I let out a breath and smile. "Okay, okay, fine. Let me get my stuff together first."

Gray nodded. "Alright. Don't take all day either!" With that, he turned towards the door to walk out. I began to focus on putting my stuff away again, if it wasn't for his voice resurfacing. "Oh, by the way...Not to be weird or whatever, but what's your girl's name?"

I raise my eyebrow suspiciously. "That's pretty weird."

Gray rolled his eyes. "You really think I would get with my friend's girl? I'm pretty low, but not _that_ fucking low."

I chuckled. "I would hope so.'' He frowned. "Her name's Lucy, and she's the most beautiful, kind, precious thing-"

"Wait...Lucy…? As in, Lucy Heartfilia?" Gray interrupted, his face becoming considerably pale.

I furrow my brow, wondering if they know each other. "Uh...Yeah. Why? What's up?"

Gray visibly swallowed, his eyes screaming. "I used to...go out with her in high school."

I widened my eyes. "Wh-what?!"

Suddenly, the phone rang, making the both of us flinch out of our skin. I glanced at Gray, but he was gazing down at his hands, avoiding eye contact. Without thought, I quickly answer the phone call. Clearing my throat, I respond, "Hello?"

"CEO Dragneel, there's someone here to see you," Sting says with a monotone voice.

I don't wonder who this someone could be, so I just tell him to send them up. Once I hang up, Gray and I are in a complete silence. I don't exactly know how to feel at the moment. It's not like they still talk - but then again...how come Lucy never mentioned him? That makes me think that there's still a lot of things she hasn't told me, and we've been together for over a year now.

Or...Do I really not know her that much at all…?

For a moment, my heart stops and I can't breathe once I come to that realization. But, I begin to function properly after my door gets knocked on.

I swallow with a dry throat, calling, "Come in."

The door reveals who I wasn't exactly expecting at all.

 _Lucy!_

Gray and I exchange altered faces. He quickly jumps up from his chair to face her, and I could only stand behind my desk, watching.

Before she could even open her mouth to say something, she already looked at her supposed ex-lover. Her eyes glint in recognition, and my heart starts pounding rapidly.

"Gr-Gray…?" she whispers, her body tense and stiff.

Gray swallows, shifting uncomfortably. "Lu-Lucy...It's been a while…"

She blinks, looking him up and down. "Yes...I-it...it has…"

I couldn't keep watching anymore. It was slightly dreadful, especially knowing that the two used to date and be intimate and share hugs and kisses and hold hands and - my overthinking is already eating me up.

Lucy quickly turned to me, her face as pale as her ex's. "S-so...You two know each other…?"

I know she addressed it to me, but Gray answered. "Yes. We're co-workers, and good friends."

Lucy seemed to ignore him as she was staring at me. I shook my head and grabbed my things, ready to leave the two together. "I should be going now."

Gray blinked. "Wa-wait, no-"

I didn't budge, though, as I swiftly went out the door. Closing it behind myself, I used long-strides to get outside and to my car and drive off.

I know I'm being overdramatic, but I just can't help how I feel sometimes. It's not like they were doing anything together right in front of me, but of course, I over-think and it turns out the way I don't want it to turn out to.

I was just about to walk out the company's door when I heard my name behind called from down the hall. Although I wanted to keep going, I stopped, my hand on the knob.

I felt hands on my shirt, and when I turned, I was in instant regret. I let out a raspy breath as I led her outside, holding her hand tightly, where no one could see us or watch us.

She was ready to say something, but I didn't let her. I gripped her chin, her eyebrows raising. I smashed my lips on hers in a longing and tender kiss. When I felt her breaths becoming faster, I released her, licking my lips, before I lost it.

"Na-Natsu…," she said breathlessly. "I'm-I'm-"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have walked out like that - it was stupid…" She stayed silent, her big brown eyes staring at me. "But…" I took in a breath. "...What connection do you have with him…? I want to hear it from you and you only."

Lucy exhaled. "Uhm...Gray and I…"

I raised my brow, waiting for her awaiting words.

"...We used to date in high school...I was desperately in love with him...to the point where I almost wanted to marry him…"

My breath hitched in my throat at her words. It's strange to hear her talk about someone else like this. As a matter of fact, she never usually talks about herself. Instead, she keeps to herself, only saying things that I really need to know. Now, it bothers me to know that I barely know things about her personal life.

"...Then, graduation came up."

Her voice broke me out of my reverie.

"And, he kissed me, for the first time since we dated...And, sad to say, it was my first kiss."

They didn't show each other affection, not even a little bit, while dating?

So, was I really her first in everything that we've ever done?

I smile a bit at the thought, but I have to remind myself that she's not done talking. So, I focus my attention back on her.

"Then, after graduation, it was like I never existed. He stopped calling, texting, or rather, he stopped talking to me in general. I was heartbroken, because I thought that I would be with him forever...of course, it didn't work out," she finished off. Then, she smiled at me. "But...I don't care about him or any of that stuff anymore."

I blinked, a bit confused. But, once I felt her arms wrap around my body, securing me, I was immediately heated, head to toe.

"I have you...And, that's all I could ever ask for…," she said, her voice soothing my negative emotions. "I love you so much…" She held me tighter. I've never felt so assured and warm. Hearing her say those words calms me down, and I actually feel like I'm breathing again.

So, I hold her back, breathing in her lavender-like scent. Relishing the moment between us.

After what seemed like eternity, we released each other. I smiled down at her, brushing her blonde hair away from her face.

Lucy, however, looks unsteady. I blink, wondering what's wrong with her. "You know...I didn't come here for no reason...I really wish I did, though…"

"What do you mean by that?"

She finally looks me in the eye, her eyes glassy. "Natsu, I…"

Anxious, I wait for what's to come.

"...I know the reason why I had a miscarriage."

* * *

 **A/N:** …So...How's it been…?

/sigh/ why do i even try? honestly, this is ridiculous. i havent updated in like 4 months, even though i said that i would finish this story in the SUMMER TIME. now it's freakin FALL.

so im going to try smth. im going to make this story slightly longer, because i realized that i left a lot of things unanswered after i read through the whole story again. i will be doing a lot of different things from now on, so im estimating that this story will end on chapter 35? idk but somewhere around there.

im not promising that i will update frequently tho. i just got a random spark of inspiration like 3 days ago and i was finally able to write it all down.

anyways, now updates about me? im in high school now, and i really like it! ive met a lot of different people and it's a refreshing experience. i honestly really like high school now, but it still doesnt change the fact that there's 50x more stress and 100x more work than middle school :(( ahhh STRESSSSSS

i hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! it was nothing special, but im just glad i finally updated for you guys. like always, i luv you all~! have a good rest of your day, and see you soon~! :DDD


	33. Thirty-Second Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Thirty-Second Meeting_

"Are you sure you want this, Natsu…? You haven't talked to him since you were born…You don't even know what this man looks like," Mira said later that day. Natsu and I were currently at her house. He told her everything that I've told him earlier, such as the reason why I've had a miscarriage and who caused it.

When I did tell him the heartbreaking news, he stared at me for almost a minute, as if he thought I would say that I was just joking. Although I wish I was. But, after realizing that this is nowhere near a joke, he took my hand, threw me into his car, and rushed all the way to Mira's house. No words exchanged, no questions asked.

So, as we sit here on her couch, we can only sit in this heavy, tense room. Natsu is fiddling with his fingers, cracking them every now and then. My eyes won't leave his body as Mira and I wait for his awaiting answer on whether or not he really has the heart to speak to his father. The same man who left Natsu as soon as he was born. The same man who let his brother take care of Natsu, and had no idea how much he hurt him, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Finally, Natsu was able to respond. His mouth opened, and he took in a deep breath, before letting it out. "...I want revenge. I want that demented, sick man to get what he's deserved for so long...The only way I can get what I want...is getting my father," he mumbled out, his gaze hard and dull.

The man he was speaking of was not Loke. Instead, it was his uncle.

The one who started all of this chaos.

Mira started shaking her head. "Natsu...What happens...what happens if this doesn't work out, though? What happens if your father just brushes it off, huh…? I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore..."

Natsu stared her right in the eyes. "Mira...I want this to be over. Shizuki thinks he can get away with everything he's done and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of working under his orders - his commands! I've been doing that for nearly twenty-five years of my life. It's like he can get whatever he wants with a snap of his finger…" He laughed bitterly. "I want to see that man suffer...Just like how he did to me."

Mira's gaze didn't waver from Natsu's. It was like she was waiting for Natsu to say nevermind. But he didn't. And, once she realized that he was really, truly serious about this decision, she nodded her head slowly. "Okay...Fine. I trust you in this. But, if anything goes wrong-"

"Nothing will, okay?" Natsu cuts in, giving her an assuring smile. "You just said you trust me. I got this, alright? Promise."

Mira sighs, before smiling with him. "You've always been the one to want to be in control," she says, playfully smacking his shoulder. He chuckled as he raised his hand and ruffled her hair a bit. I smile a bit at their antics. It must be nice to have a best friend for so long like that. They've been at each other's side through so much. They're almost like siblings.

After Mira gave Natsu his father's number, he rung it up. Mira and I sit in anticipation as we hear the ringer go on.

It seemed like eternity when his father finally answered. Natsu put it on speaker phone. My heart begins racing in my chest in anxiety.

"This is Igneel Dragneel, how may I help you?" a deep voice resounds from the receiver.

Natsu is frozen for a moment at hearing the voice he's never heard before. I swallow down, my throat dry and itchy.

He glances at the two of us in front of him. I nod to him, as if giving him assurance. Mira smiles back at him.

He clears his throat, and opens his mouth. "Uhm...This is...This is Natsu Dragneel...I'm your - I'm your son...dad," he says slowly, uncertainly.

It was a silence. From us, and his father.

Then, you could hear shuffling, before finally, a voice came again. "Oh my God...Na-Natsu...Is that...really you…?"

Natsu's lips quirk into a smile, and his eyes start getting glassy. He laughs a bit, covering his mouth with his hand loosely. "Y-yeah…" He sniffles a bit, and I almost want to tear up with him. Mira in front of me is covering her face, an evident grin present on her lips. "...D-dad...It's been...too long...huh?" He laughs some more, and his father begins to laugh too.

This is absolutely heart-warming - seeing Natsu and his father unite. It's must've been rough not even knowing what your father looks like, and having to grow up with someone who was supposed to be your father-figure, but it was a complete disaster. Now I know why Natsu was the way he was when we first met. Why he used and manipulated people into doing whatever he wanted them to do. Why he didn't want to ever get close to someone, so he sent them away once he was done with them. It all makes sense.

 _It was all because of his uncle._

I'm broke out of my thoughts when I hear Natsu's father, Igneel, speak again. "So...How were you able to contact me…?" he asks, in complete awe.

A tear rolls down Natsu's cheek, and he quickly wipes it away. "Uhm...Well, this girl...Her name's Mira, and I basically grew up with her...Uh, she found your number, and that's how...I thank her greatly, honestly…" He looks over at her, and she smiles bigger at him, placing her hand on his shoulder and rubbing his arms gently.

Igneel sighs into the phone. "My son...I know how it's been for you...I know how my brother treated you...How he abused you…"

Natsu furrows his brow. "But...You didn't do anything about it…"

"Yes," he whispers out. "And, I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for being such a coward. I'm sorry for sitting back, knowing how bad he treated you. I'm sorry for causing you this permanent pain that'll never go away. I'm so sorry, my son."

Natsu sighs, rubbing his face with his hand. "You know, Dad...That doesn't matter to me anymore...Because, I'm able to get revenge on him...I'm finally able to show him that what he's been doing all these years is not normal, and that he needs to be stopped...All I need is your help…"

Igneel is silenced again. And, once he speaks once more, his voice is quiet. "...Natsu...What has he done that made you come to this decision…?"

Natsu looks over at me, our eyes connecting. I nod, whispering, "Tell him everything...He needs to know every detail…" I move my lips into a weak smile.

He raises his eyebrows, as if he asking if I'm serious about this.

I let out a breath. "Just say it."

Natsu breathes out. "Well...He's done a lot of things - I'm sure you know what…" He stops to lick his lips. "...But, what he has done now...really crossed the line. It not only hurt me...but my lover, as well…"

Igneel replies, "Oh, no...Natsu...will you be willing to share…? I need to know…"

Natsu swallows visibly. "Of course, Dad…" He inhales. "In the company, he put a no dating rule with the employees...Uhm, that basically means that whoever works in the company cannot date one another...If you're caught, you're fired immediately."

Igneel scoffs. "What a ridiculous rule. People should be allowed to date who they want without some foolish rules holding them back."

Natsu chuckled. "Tell him that. But, anyways...During that time that he made that rule, me and this girl named Lucy were already seeing each other. I had no intentions on breaking it off with her, especially from something like that. I didn't care if I got caught and fired. I just wanted to be with the one I truly love and care about."

Mira looked at me and smiled. I blushed a bit at her gesture.

"So, we were still seeing each other. However...My uncle decided it was a good idea to send me away for a business trip to Europe for three months...This may be a bit far-fetched, but I still believe that even then, my uncle knew about the two of us, and wanted to split us apart...So, the day before I was supposed to leave, me and Lucy...we, uhm…-"

"Had sex?" Igneel cut in with a slight chuckle.

My face heated, and Natsu's eyes widened. Mira started giggling.

Ignee laughed some more. "It's understandable, my son. Now, go on."

Natsu cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Right, well...Lucy got pregnant while I was away. As soon as her friend called me and told me, I booked a flight back home the next day. Now, here's where everything came down…"

Then, he began to explain everything that happened after that. When Loke gave me the poison, when I had the miscarriage, when I went to Loke's house to tell him about said miscarriage, how he told me that President Shizuki threatened him to give it to me or he'll fire him...Everything.

It made me realize that I shouldn't be that mad at Loke about this. Of course, I'm still disappointed about it, and how quick he gave in instead of reporting the man. But really, I should take all my anger out on President Shizuki. _He's_ the reason I had a miscarriage. _He's_ the reason that I don't have a beautiful child in my arms right now. _He's_ the reason for all that's happening.

My blood begins to boil at even the thought at wanting to take him down. But, I have to hold myself back until the right time comes. I just have to wait.

Once Natsu was done, Igneel sighs into the phone. "Wow...That-that's alot that you've been through, Natsu…"

Natsu scoffed. "You can say that again…," he mumbles.

"So...How do I play a part in this?" Igneel asks.

Natsu lips go up into an evident smirk. "I'm glad you finally asked…"

* * *

 **A/N:** hey everyone! it's been soooo long! since like october, i knowwww~! but im back, finally. i wanted to wait until there was a break so i can actually focus on writing!

im now on christmas break! ive finished exams and finals, and i can now do what i love doing without school or anything holding me back. and lemme tell ya, it's been a wild fucking ride the past couple of months. from getting into this huge fight with a friend, and then to all of these guys who decided to ruin my life...ahhhhh im just glad to be back :)))))

i will be updating consistantly! i already know what im going to do next, and i cant wait to show you all! sooooo what do you think about natsu finally talking to his father? juicy huh ;DDD

anyways, if youre not out of school yet and youre doing exams, good luck on them! study hard and dont lose focus! finish with flying colors HAHA.

and, if youre off of school like me, hope youre having a nice break so far~! get plenty of rest cus i know that's what im gonna do hahaah!

i'll be back very soon! until then, i'll see you all later~! i love you all so so so so so MUCH! and byeeee~~~! :DDDD


	34. Thirty-Third Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Thirty-Third Meeting_

"I would like to schedule an interview for Natsu Dragneel tomorrow at eight...Yes...I'm Lucy Heartfilia, his assistant...Yes...Okay, thank you so much. Alright, bye." Once I was done, I placed the phone down on the desk, and looked up at Natsu who stood in front of me.

He was smiling, but it looked almost mischievous. I knew exactly what he was thinking. He is ready to take vengeance on President Shizuki.

The day before, Natsu and his father, Igneel, discussed the various ways on how to get back on their relative. Some ways were too complicated to accomplish, others were too simple.

That's until Igneel suggested that Natsu should use his fame to expose Igneel. Natsu didn't quite get it at first, and neither did I, until Mira gave him a clue.

So, the next day, which is today, I decided to book Natsu an interview on one of the more famous news/gossip channels. It'll be hard for anyone to avoid, because the press will immediately eat the news up after Natsu's done.

I just hope that this goes as smoothly as I want it to.

* * *

That very next day, Natsu and I woke up earlier than usual to get to the interview.

"I wish you luck today, Natsu," I say as we eat breakfast quite hastily at the dinner table.

Natsu smiles at me. He chuckles a bit nervously. I can't blame him - it's an understatement to say I'm freaking out. He takes a small bite out of his toast before saying, "I know I only have one chance to do this...So, this has to go the way I want it to."

I take his hand from across the table. I rub my thumb in circles on the back of his hand reassuringly. "I know this is going to go well. As soon as the media hears one bad thing about Shizuki, they'll make into as much as a scandal as possible - especially since it's coming from his nephew."

Natsu stares at me, his eyes blank. Finally, he nods, determination flashing in his bright eyes. "Right."

Once we finish our breakfast, we quickly get ready for the interview. In the same room, we dress simultaneously.

Because of this, my face heats the moment he takes off his shirt, and his toned stomach shows. He catches me staring and smirks at me. "You still act the same, I see," he teases.

My eyes widen and I look away, embarrassed. "A-anyone would," I mumble. Suddenly, I feel something hit my face, blinding me. I take it off, to see that it's his shirt he was wearing previously.

"You're such a perv," he continues, his smirk getting noticeably bigger.

I gasp, "C-coming from y-you!" My face gets even hotter, and it feels like my whole body is on fire.

He laughs and my heart races. "I would do more…" He stops to connect eyes with me. I gulp. "...But we don't have time to waste." He winks at me suggestively, and I quickly nod, albeit still flustered and...a little turned on.

Geez, how can he get me like this so easily? I'll never be able to understand it.

I watch as he slides his sweatpants down. He's half-naked in front of me with his back to me. I can see all the muscles that he has on his backside. They move and shift as he puts on his shirt.

I gulp before shaking my head. I need to get out of it. I've seen him so many times like this, and even more naked.

So, I go to our shared closet and pick out some dressy clothes that would look nice for a big time interview. After setting them on the bed, I take off my shirt and pants. However, I feel eyes on me, and I turn around.

It's Natsu's turn to stare at me. My face heats almost immediately at the sight of his eyes on my body. "Y-you...mind…?" I stammer, my voice a hush.

"Everytime I see you in your most vulnerable state, it just reminds me of our first night together and how amazing I felt just looking at you," he says, as if trying to be sweet but I just find it weird.

I swiftly throw my shirt at him like how he did to me. But, he grabs it before it makes contact with his face.

He winks at me once again. "Nice one."

"Ugh, just put on your clothes!"

He laughs louder this time, until finally doing so.

Natsu fits into a nice button-up shirt with a blazer, and I almost get weak from the sight of him. So, to match him, I slide on a pencil skirt and a collared shirt. I style my hair so it waves down my back.

Then, after we were both done with designing ourselves for the interview, we walked out of his house and to his car. Throughout the drive, he had his hand on my thigh. I knew just from the stiff way he looked that he was beyond nervous. I have no idea what he's going to say to try to convince the media that Shizuki is bad news. But, I believe that he can do it.

I believe he can finally get revenge.

* * *

"Today, we are here with Shizuki Enterprise's own, CEO Natsu Dragneel!" the interviewer introduces.

The audience in the crowds claps and cheers respectably. Natsu bows his head a bit and grins at the cameras.

The interviewer continues, "Thank you so much for coming out here, CEO Dragneel." She smiles at him, her eyes sparkling.

I stand backstage, biting at my fingernails nervously. _Please...Let this go well. Please…_

"It's an honor to be here, Hiyomi," he responds, smiling at her right back.

Hiyomi, the interviewer, chuckles a bit. "Because of the fact that we don't see you much, I'm going to be asking you a few questions. Is that fine with you, CEO Dragneel?"

He nods. "Anything's fine by me."

Hiyomi claps a bit in excitement. "Excellent!...So, I've heard around that you're one of the youngest CEO's in Magnolia as you're just twenty-five! How does it feel to be a CEO? Is it as stressful as it sounds?"

Natsu thinks for a minute, his eyes dozing off. "Hmm...It can be stressful. I have countless meetings and paperwork to get done at times, and if I don't complete them in the limited time I have, it's not a good sight. But, other than that, I love my job. I've met a lot of amazing and kind people through my job, I've had so many opportunities, and overall...it's been very fun," he answers passionately. I smile a bit.

Hiyomi nods, understanding. "Yes, I feel you. Work can be quite stressful, no matter what profession you have. But, if you love your job, it won't be as bad...Anyway, I've also seen that you went on a business trip to Europe for three months! How was your experience there?"

Natsu chuckled. "I wasn't exactly there to go clubbing, I'll tell you that much." The audience laughs a bit. "I had very serious matters to get done there - such as numerous amounts of paperwork. But, Europe itself is a very beautiful place. The people there are so nice, and the scenery is absolutely stunning. I would go again if I had the chance."

Hiyomi giggles briefly. "I see. You know, I've went to Europe, but only for a week. I wouldn't imagine going for a whole three months! That'll be such a dream, am I right?"

Natsu smiles wryly. "Well, if you ever had the chance, I'd recommend it for longer than just a week."

"I'll take your advice," she replies. "Finally, I'm sure that everyone has wondered this question...Are you currently dating anyone at the moment? I'm sure someone as handsome and intelligent as you has found countless of stunning women, no?"

The audience squeals loudly at the question. I suppose Hiyomi is right - people have wondered if he's dating or not.

Natsu laughs sheepishly. I see his ears get a little pink at the tips, and my heart races at seeing him get nervous.

Hiyomi leans in a bit. It's obvious she's ready to eat up anything he's going to say.

"You see...about that…"

Hiyomi smirks. "Yeeees…?"

"Well, how do I put it…" He trails, scratching the back of his neck. "You see, the President of Shizuki Enterprise actually has a rule about that…"

Hiyomi leans back into her chair. She frowns a bit at realizing that she's not going to get the answer that she wants. "A rule…?"

Natsu nods, his eyes drifting. "Yes. President Shizuki put up a rule a little over a year ago for the company. He says that anyone dating another co-worker in the department will be fired if they are caught."

"So...It even applies to you, seeing as though you are the CEO?" she questions, confused.

"Yes, I am a worker at the company."

"Who would've known…," she says more to herself than to him. "Is there anything else that President Shizuki hides from the public?"

Bullseye.

She asked the perfect question for Natsu to begin his exposition.

Natsu gets the hint and smiles innocently at her. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Hiyomi was surprised to hear that answer. Usually, an employee or whatever the sort would avoid that question in order to not get fired or any other serious trouble. However, Natsu - he just went out and said it. "Will you be willing to share then, CEO Dragneel?"

"I would love to." With that, he shifts a little in his seat to face the camera. His face turns stern, his eyes blank. "Whatever you may think President Shizuki is like, you are wrong."

Hiyomi blinks, confusion written on her forehead.

"President Shizuki is nothing but a demented, sick man who only cares about money. I would know...because I'm his nephew."

The audience looks shocked, their eyes wide, their mouths gaping.

"I've kept that a secret for a very long time because I was afraid of what people would think of me. If people found out what type of man Shizuki is, they may think I'm the same way. Instead, that's not the case…" He stops to take a deep breath, and lets it out. "...Because my parents didn't raise me, Shizuki had to be my guardian. Instead of being the father-figure that he was supposed to be...he abused and punished me."

There were gasps throughout the crowd. Even Hiyomi was shocked beyond words.

"Growing up, I thought I was nothing. I thought no one loved me or cared about me. I thought life was just an empty void full of lies and betrayal. I resented everyone and everything...all because of my uncle's abuse and neglect," he continues, closing his eyes. "Finally, after becoming an adult, I've realized something." He opens his eyes again. "I can surpass my uncle. I can live my own life, without being under my uncle's arms...That is why I am the CEO of Shizuki Enterprise and that is why I work my ass off everyday...just to prove my uncle prove that I am something - that I can become the person I've always wanted to be...Although I'm not yet to be there, I believe that I will become that 'somebody'."

He looks at Hiyomi. She flinches a bit. "And, to answer your previous question, Hiyomi…" He lets out a breath. "Yes...I am dating someone."

Even more gasps.

"I am dating my assistant. I've been in a relationship with her a little after she became my assistant. She is my world - my everything. I love her - I care about her. I would do anything to make her happy." He smiles at her, until turning back to the camera.

"Although I've hated my uncle for a very long time, I can no longer hold back my hatred after what he has done to not only me...but to my lover, as well."

Everyone stays silent. They wait for what he's going to spill next.

"During the time I was in Europe, my lover became pregnant. I came back home the very next day to look after her, and take care of her. However, a couple of weeks later, a co-worker and a close friend of her's gave her medicines for her pregnancy. Of course, it sounds nice of him to do so, but the medicines were laced with poison in order to make my girlfriend have a miscarriage."

"Oh my God…," Hiyomi whispers, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Now, I didn't know about this until she had a miscarriage. We lost our baby, and we never knew the cause. We were in despair for a very long time. We didn't even want to bring up what happened because of how miserable we were."

"How terrible…," she says, shaking her head.

Natsu sighs a bit. "So, my girlfriend went to tell the friend that gave her poison about her miscarriage. Mind you, she didn't know he did such a thing until he told her during her visit. And, the surprising part about all of this is...President Shizuki is the one who made him do it. He made him put the poison in the medicines in order for my lover to have a miscarriage. He's the one who killed our baby! Do you see, everyone?

He stands from his chair, his face red from anger. "Do you see how fucked up this man is?! That he would go so far as to killing our baby to get his way! Now...You may be wondering…" He starts pacing around, the audiences' eyes following him. "...Why am I telling you this…? Why should you care…? Because…I'm sick of people making President Shizuki seem like some sort of legend. He keeps a facade in front of the people he needs to impress, but after that...He's a monster."

After seeing everyone's reactions, I realize that everything is going exactly as planned. I didn't know it would go this well…

"Now, please…" His eyes become pleading and glassy. "Please make this man suffer...Please take my words into consideration. I've had enough...I'm done trying to keep this a secret. I'm done having him over my shoulder...So...Please...Just do this…"

It's silent.

Not one sound emitted from the audience.

Hiyomi quickly says, "And, that's all for the interview! Thank you for tuning in!"

The camera-man behind the scenes yells out, "Cut!", and it's all over.

Hiyomi rushes to Natsu and grabs his hands desperately. "CEO Dragneel...Thank you so much for doing this. I know how hard that must've been. I guarantee you that you'll get your wish, alright? The media will make President Shizuki suffer as much as possible from this - I promise you. Thank you again." She bows respectfully and walks off.

Natsu goes over to me, his eyes still very glassy. Then, when he's in front of me, he immediately takes me in his arms, holding me tight to him. He begins to sob into my neck quietly. I hold him even tighter.

"I'm so happy...th-that it's over...I'm so happy…," he whispers, sobs still coming from his mouth.

I rub his back assuringly. "I know, Natsu...I'm happy too...I'm so glad that we did this - that you did this...I love you…"

He lets out a breath. "Lucy...Thank you...for always being here…"

I smile, digging my face into his shirt.

 _I'll always be here...Just for you…_

* * *

 _ **a/n**_ : omg...wow...i cant believe it! guys i literally cannot believe that i updated out of nowhere like this LMAO! it's literally been 4 fuckin months since ive last updated, but im proud that i found the motivation to do so :))

so...we're nearing the end...i think the next chapter will be the last chapter? if not, then the chapter after the next. it's still very overwhelming to me that im almost done with this story after nearly 2 years. its been such a wild AND LONG ride, but ive learned a lot of things from this story, and met a lot of amazing people. i cant be more thankful for that so thank you :)))

also i just realized that ive written for this site for 3 years now! what the fuuuuckkk that's such a long time, i started writing on this site when i was like 11 in 6th grade! ive grown so much, and im almost 15, and nearly a sophomore in high school. time flies and it's fucking crazy how much ive evolved as a person.

anywayssss enough of that sappy shit - i have a wattpad and an instagram. of course im not posting on wattpad as of rn but i will soon, so if you want to follow me, my is etheralpink. as for my instagram it is also etheralpink. it'll be greatly appreciated if you follow both of them! :DD

so...i suppose that's it. idk the next time i'll be updating, so please dont get your hopes up lmao. im very busy these days and really stressed, so it will take me a while. but i will be back so please wait for me! i love you so very much - thank you for sticking around for so damn long lol and i'll see you all laterrrrr! :DDD


	35. Thirty-Fourth Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Thirty-Fourth Meeting_

 **LUCY**

"Do you think...I can still get pregnant...even after my miscarriage…?" I ask hesitantly to my Gynecologist that sat in front of me.

I'm currently in the clinic. It's been quite a long time since I've been in here. The last time I was in here is when I still had my baby, and I was getting my periodic check-ups.

She smiles at me reassuringly, and I suddenly feel a bit relieved. "Of course you can. Tons of women have had successful pregnancies after having a miscarriage." She stops, before continuing, "Why do you ask?"

I bite my lip nervously. "Well...I want to try again...but I didn't know if...it would be the best."

She nods, understanding. "Nope, I totally get you. Sometimes, waiting is the best thing you can do. I just don't want you to rush things, or feel pressured to try again...Are you, Lucy?"

I shake my head frantically. "No, no, no...It's just...I was thinking about it. Honestly...I don't know if I'm ready right now if I want to try again because I'm very busy these days." She nods. "I'm...pretty sure I'll have to talk it over with my boyfriend…" I laugh sheepishly.

She laughs slightly with me. "That would be the best option. But, just know...a child is a lot of responsibility, and a lot of money. Try again when you're a hundred percent sure you're ready. It'll be shame if it's all a mistake afterwards."

Biting my lip again, I nod slowly.

* * *

 **NATSU**

"I've had it up to _here_ with you lately, Natsu! You're really testing me now!" Shizuki shouts to me.

But, I stand my ground. My gaze hardens on him as he spits more comments at me. I take in a harsh breath, stepping closer to him. "You deserve everything you're getting, Uncle," I retort with.

After Lucy left to do an unknown errand, Shizuki decided to show up to my house unexpectedly. He's here because, just yesterday, I exposed him on live television - for the whole world to see. It's an understatement to say he's pissed.

He breathes heavily, his face getting redder and redder by the seconds. "You...you sly fuck," he hisses. I look him up and down. "You've ruined _everything_!" Veins pop out from his forehead. I almost want to laugh. _I've never seen him this angry before._ "My stocks, my sales, my _money_ \- everything is ruined _because of you_! Do you realize what you've done?!"

I chortle. "Of course. That's why I did it."

Suddenly, he grabs my collar, bringing me close to his face. But, I know he won't hit me. _He's too weak for that._ "You've ruined Shizuki Enterprise! You just put _yourself_ in jeopardy now, Natsu!" He growls. "I should've never taken you in...I should've left you on the streets to die!"

I shove him off me. He staggers back, almost falling over. "Get the fuck off me, old man," I spit, dusting myself off. He widens his eyes at my words. I notice just how a monster he is. "Honestly...isn't it time you stop?" He seems confused. I shake my head. "Are you seriously going to act like you don't know…? All those years of childhood...corrupted and tormented...because of you."

I see him clench his fists together. I swallow. "Not for one second...you didn't sit back and think that what you were doing to me was wrong and total child abuse?"

His jaw sets. "I was doing that to make you into the hard-working man you are today."

"You did that to bring utter hell onto me for the rest of my life," I cut in, not taking his bullshit. "You despised me for no real reason. You beat me and hit me and _hurt_ me. Because of you...I ruined people's lives. Their families, their _futures._ I couldn't trust anyone anymore. I couldn't come to care, let alone love, anyone else. The things you did to me as a child...they were demented and absolutely insane. No child should have to go through that."

He stays silent, his gaze wavering.

"As a child, I was too weak and powerless to stand up to you. I was afraid that I would get hit again if I even said a greeting to you in the morning. You were supposed to be the father I never had. You were supposed to help me grow and support me and... _care_ for me." My eyes started to burn. "But...you didn't. You did the exact opposite, Uncle."

He doesn't even look me in the eye anymore.

"But now...I finally did it," I begin as I feel fire ignite inside me. "I actually talked to my father, for the first time in _decades_."

His eyes widen once more. "What…? You talked to...Igneel…?"

I nod slightly. "Yes. Never thought I'd do it...huh? Because you've never had faith in me in the first place, right?" He was going to say something, but I beat him to it. "And...I finally exposed you for everyone to see. Now...not only will your _precious money_ vanish...your job will as well."

Shizuki gasps, and stirs to me again. I watch him as he begins to become frantic. "No...no! I can't lose my job! You can't do that!"

I shrug. "You're right - I can't. But, corporate can."

He gulps, his eyes swimming in a pool of desperation. He grabs my shirt, begging. I feel disgusted just from his presence. "Natsu...please...please don't do this…," he pleads, his voice shaky. I watch him beg more and more. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done...I'm so sorry! I regret every single thing! You can't do this to me...What will I have after…?"

I kick him off me. He falls on the floor with a gasp. "Natsu!"

I bend down to him, my eyes sharp and hard. "You really think throwing a little _pity party_ will save you from this…?" I scoff. "You're truly pathetic, Uncle."

He shakes his head hysterically. I narrow my eyes at him. "Please...please, Natsu...have mercy!"

"Why would I have something towards you when you felt none of that towards me…?"

" _I'll do anything_!" he screams, his voice echoing in my condo.

I stand up straight, turning my back on him. "There's nothing you can do now, Uncle. The deed is done." I sigh out. "After your boss realizes what you've done, they'll fire you immediately. They can't have people working for them that'll fuck up their stocks, you know?"

" _You fucking asshole_!"

I laugh a bit, nodding. "If that's what makes me one, I sure am." I turn back to him. I take note on how he's sweating buckets at this point. His body is trembling and he's letting out whimpers like a dog. Seeing him in this state is so _satisfying_. "Sorry it had to end like this, Uncle. But, karma's a fucking bitch, huh? It really is a shame...You're one of the best business-men out there. All that cash, all that fame...is all gone. What a waste."

He stands up suddenly, and attempts to throw a punch at me. But, I dodge it just in time, and shove him on the floor again. He falls down hard enough to crack a bone. _This fucking idiot._

He moans in pain. He chokes out, "You'll...you'll pay for this, Natsu! I'm going to f _ucking sue you_!"

"Mhm," I brush off like nothing. "I'd love to see that."

" _I hate you! I fucking hate you! I wish you'd die! I should've left you to die! I've hated you since the day you popped out of that whore of a mother!_ "

He screams more and more and it gives me headache.

I shake my head, sighing. "Really, Uncle...you're making yourself look more pathetic the more you talk." But, he continued shouting.

This wasn't amusing anymore. _More like, annoying_. So, I had to get him out of my house.

I grab him shirt, and lift him up. He tries to punch me again, but I dodge every strike. I open the door to my house.

"Let go of me! Now, you fuck!" he shouts.

I smirk. "Fine." With that, I throw him outside. He drops on the hard concrete, and I could another bone cracking. _That old man._

He looks up, his face doused with sweat. His eyes are red and glassy. It's a pleasure to see him like this. He points to me with his wrinkled finger. "You're definitely pay for this, Natsu! I'm going to get my attorney on you! I'll sue you before you even know it! _Before you even know it, you hear me_?!"

I smile at him. "Mhm. Loud and clear."

" _You fucker! I hate you_!"

I nod. "I guess we're alike in one way." Before I slam the door on his face, I say, "Have a great life, Uncle!"

Then...he's gone out of my life.

Forever.

* * *

 **LUCY**

The next couple of weeks were filled with absolute happiness and good news.

It all started when President Shizuki was no longer the President to Shizuki Enterprise anymore. He was fired because of the exploitation. From what Natsu told me when Shizuki went to our house, he was not happy to hear that his days were limited of having a job.

After Shizuki was fired and the truth was out, he has now became the most hated business-men out of all Magnolia. His reputation is destroyed, so it's obvious his life is as well.

So, because the company no longer has a President, the corporate called Natsu and I in for a meeting.

The corporate sat in seats at a mahogany table, waiting for us. We sat individually, and the meeting started.

"As everyone knows…," one of the leaders start, "Shizuki is no longer with us. So...we have all talked amongst each other to decide the next President."

The both of us nod.

The corporate exchange glances.

One of the older leaders finally say something. "Natsu Dragneel...since you're the next one in line to become President...we want you to fill in his spot."

Natsu's face brightens at the news. He grins, and bows his head to everyone. "Thank you all. Thank you so much!" he exclaims, smiling widely. I grin with him. "I won't disappoint you - I guarantee it."

One of the leaders chuckle a bit. "And...you haven't at all, Mr. Dragneel. During the time you were a CEO, you led the Enterprise and guided everyone to right directions. You did long hours, filled with tedious paperwork. You worked hard for such a young man. We honestly didn't expect that from you, considering your age. But, we were wrong. You exceeded our expectations. You deserve this position."

Natsu bows deeply once more. I felt so proud of him. But, everything they said were true. He truly deserves this position. He works hard for himself, and it pays off. It was all worth it in the end. _I couldn't be happier for him._

"Thank you all so much. I'm so grateful for this opportunity to impress you even more," he says lightly.

The corporate laugh a bit.

Then, Natsu asks, "But...who will take over CEO…?"

"Loke. I'm sure you know him."

My smile drops a bit. Then again...Loke deserves it as well. Before Natsu became my boss, Loke was the best boss I had, and an amazing friend. I don't think I can ever forgive him, but...I'm happy for him.

Natsu nods silently. I can tell he's a bit disappointed as well.

However, once everything settled, it's like none of the negative things mattered anymore. Natsu is finally at the position he's dreamed of. I want to support him for as long as I can. Not only as a girlfriend, but as a best friend as well.

So, as we lay in bed together late at night, in each other's warm and tight arms, I knew that I had to bring up what's been on my mind for a while.

"This is going to sound a bit crazy, but…," I begin with, my voice quiet.

Natsu hums. "Yes? Go on."

I let out a deep breath. "Okay, here goes…" I inhale. "I want to...try again."

Natsu stays silent, as if he doesn't know what I mean. "You don't mean…"

I sit up, and turn, so our eyes connect. I nod with a smile on my face. "I talked with my Gyno the other day, when Shizuki came over. And...she said that it's possible I can still get pregnant and have a successful delivery...even after the miscarriage."

The two of us grin happily before bringing each other in an embrace.

"Lucy, that's so amazing! I'm so pleased!" he says, holding me tight.

I let out a breath. "I'm glad…," I breathe out. We let go, and stare into each other's eyes again.

He swallows. "But...are you sure this is what you want, though…? I don't want to - "

I place my finger on his lips, hushing him. "I want to, Natsu. I want to start a family with you. I want my future to just be filled with you...because...I love you so much. I don't think...I can ever stop loving you," I confess, my body warming with passion.

Even in the dark, I can see the tears glistening in his water line. Seeing that makes my eyes burn as well.

He sniffles a bit. "Lucy...I...I feel the same…" A tear rolls down his cheek, and he laughs, wiping it away. "Ah, look at that...I'm crying out of pure joy. What the hell…"

I laugh with him. Then, I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him in as close as I can. "Natsu...let's do this...let's be what we've dreamed of."

He wraps his around my waist. "I'm ready when you are."

And, so the night ended with total love and passion...leaving me breathless.

* * *

 _ **a/n:** _ WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT ive updated! woooooooooo im quite proud of myself :D

so...during the time ive been gone, i have finished my freshmen year of high school, and moving onto my next year: sophomore year! i have turned 15, as my birthday was on the 25th of june. and, the 2nd year anniversary of "just us" has passed! there's a lot of things that has happened since ive last updated. it's very overwhelming, and it makes me kinda sad because of how much ive grown since i first started this story.

when i did start this story, i was a young girl who was a prude to basically everything. i had started 8th grade in middle school during that time, so i was like 13 im pretty sure lmao. my writing has totally improved since then, and when i read back to just the first chapter, i cringe so much but hey we all gotta start somewhere. till this day, i still dont know why this story has gained so much attention and support. even one of my favorite fairy tail authors (amehanaa) has found this story and actually WROTE A REVIEW FOR IT which still blows my mind. honestly i think the only reason i wrote this story when i was younger is because i wanted to fucking write sex scenes between a boss and an assistant LMAO obviously i dont think that now. this story has turned into much more since that time.

but of course...this is NOT the last chapter. the last chapter is the next chapter it has been confirmed lol. im very sad and disheartened that this story is coming to an end. ive grown so much not as a person but as a writer as well. it's fucking crazy.

so i have actually re-written this story on another site. the site is called "asianfanfics". i really hope you can check it out on there because it's 10x better and i plan on doing a lot more on that version than this one. the story title is still the same. my username is kkaebseong-kun also. it'll mean a lot if you check it out!

anyway thank you so much for reading! the next chapter will actually come out soon (probably in a couple days)! please look out for it! i love you so much and please review to tell me what you think of this chapter! see you all soon!


	36. Last Meeting

Just Us

* * *

 _Last Meeting_

"Congratulations on getting promoted to President, Natsu! I'm so happy for you!" different employees come up to Natsu, complimenting him and cheering for him.

A party is being held in celebration for Natsu becoming President. And for Loke becoming CEO. I haven't talked to the said man in weeks. With everything cleared up now, I do have the desire to speak to him. He was one of my best friends. But...I've never had the courage to do so.

Suddenly, my name is being called behind me.

And, once I turn, it's just the person I was thinking about.

His eyes scream guilt, his lips are quirked in a smile. I smile a bit back. "Loke...congrats on the promotion. I'm happy for you," I say, and I mean it.

Loke nods, his smile widening. "Thank you, Lucy. The same goes for your lover. That's a very prized position he has in his hands now."

I laugh slightly. "I'm sure he'll do just fine."

It's silence, before he speaks up again.

"Lucy, I...I can't tell you how much I hate...what I did," he starts off, his voice quiet and mellow. I look down, not wanting to make eye contact with him. "I live everyday in guilt and regret since then. I know apologizes won't fix the trauma and damage it has done to you. But, just know...how sincerely sorry I am. None of that should've went the way it did."

I let out a breath. I nod a bit. "Loke...I appreciate you apologizing. That day, I was really upset. So upset that I wanted to hurt you." Loke looks down, ashamed. "But...I know you didn't have a choice." His eyes trail back up slowly. "Shizuki was threatening you with your job. It was a dumb decision for you to say yes, and not tell the police immediately. Though, I could understand. You were probably scared and didn't know what to do. So...you resorted to...that."

He gulps visibly. "Lucy...I've always...loved you," he confessed. I stay quiet. "I know it's too late to say all of this, but...I know that after today, I'll probably never talk to you again. So, I need to get this off my chest." He preps himself before continuing. "Ever since you became my assistant, I've had feelings for you. I never thought I would ever like you in high school. Yet, minds can change, and mine certainly did." He chortles. "I've grown to become attached to you the more I got to know you. And, over time...I fell."

I'm speechless. I was so oblivious - I never knew. _At one point, I even thought he liked guys!_ This is shocking and out of the world. I would've never thought…

"And...it was a mistake...to let you work for Natsu."

I widen my eyes. "A...a mistake…?"

Loke laughs a bit. "For me - not for you. I regretted doing that. I'm not really the possessive type, so I didn't get overly jealous whenever I saw you two together. But...I guess I was a good actor, because you never knew, hm?"

I nod absently.

He chuckles. "And, when I found out you were dating him...it pained me. I saw that you were happy, though. That's all I cared about."

"Do...do you still…?" I trail off.

He nods slowly with no words.

 _Wow…_ "Oh...uhm…"

"You don't have to say anything," he cuts in. We make eye contact again. "I just wanted to let you know before we stopped talking again."

I sigh. "A little dramatic there, don't you think?" His face heats. I giggle. "Look...it'll take a while for me to trust you again but...maybe we can start anew? I miss my friend...What do you say?"

Loke grins, and tries to bring me in for a hug, but I stop him. "Uh, let's wait later for that, hm?"

He laughs sheepishly. "Right, right...But, yes. I would love to be friends again. I missed you, Lucy."

With a slight bow, he leaves. I can finally breathe out. That was so intense!

"What were you two love birds talking about?"

I turn around to come face to face with Natsu. I laugh, punching his shoulder playfully. "He actually just asked me out, and I want to say yes, but I want to play hard to get."

He laughs, wrapping an arm around me. "I guess up next is the wedding, huh?"

"Totally! It's next weekend - I already know!"

He leads us outside. The crisp wind kisses my skin. He turns to me, with a smile on his face. "I actually heard the whole conversation."

My smile fades. "Are you mad?" I ask gingerly.

He laughs slightly. "Why would I be mad?"

I raise my eyebrows. "He...he just - "

"But, he didn't kiss you, right? Or make any advances?" I shake my head. "Exactly. He knows his place. And, I know you don't love him back, so it doesn't matter."

I nod, understanding.

"You actually handled the situation pretty well. I would've got angry if he even had the audacity to come up to me. You didn't, and actually forgave him. Impressive."

I flush at the compliment. "I-I guess so…"

We sit on a nearby bench.

"It's crazy how much I've accomplished in just a year," he says absently. I look over at him.

"A person changes a lot in just a year. You're a fine example of that," I add.

He nods. "You're right...Just think, only a year ago, I was doing flings with various women, and then telling them to back off. I still can't believe what type of person I was…"

I smile lightly. "You changed, Natsu. You're not like that anymore. No need to hang on the past."

He chuckles a bit, glancing at me. "I know...I'm just...I'm happy I met you, Lucy...I feel like if I never met you...I would still have been the same, if not worse."

My body ignites as passion burns my insides. My face flushes once the words leave his mouth. My heart races in my chest, pumping blood through my veins. "Natsu…"

"And, you know…," he cuts in, standing from the bench. I watch him with curious eyes. "That night, when you were telling me how you wanted to start a family with me, and how you'll never stop loving me...made me think about a lot of things."

I raise an eyebrow. "Hm? Like what?"

He turns to me, his body stiff. He's biting his lips nervously. "Over the course of that year that I've known you...I couldn't help myself falling more and more for you…"

I grin at him. "I...I feel that same…"

"And...you're right. I want to spend my future with you. I want to grow old together, and spend our last wishes with each other. I want to do all the things I've wanted...with you. And, now...since we're going to be having a family together soon...I know what I've always dreamed of will come true."

Suddenly, he rests himself on one knee, the other tucked behind himself. My eyes widen at his stance. _Is he doing what I think he's doing?!_

He digs into his blazer pocket, and slowly pulls out a small, velvet colored box. He rests one hand on top of it. Our eyes connect, and I already know I'm crying.

"Lucy Heartfilia...you make me the luckiest man alive. You've changed me in more ways than one. You made me see the other valuable things in life - things that don't revolve around lust or desire or want. You made me realize the importance of _love_ and _support_ and _caring for one another_. You made me realize that it's okay to make mistakes in life, but we live and learn from them. I've grown with you, and you made me a better person. I can't be anymore grateful for that."

His lips spread wider. Tears rolls down my cheeks and plop down. _This is actually happening…_ "So...I want to thank you for everything you've done. And...this is the only way I know how."

He opens the small box to reveal a diamond crusted ring. It shines under the setting sun, sparkling rays right in my eyes. The beauty...it's so overwhelming. "Natsu...it's so gorgeous...I don't know what to say…"

He laughs a bit. "Lucy...I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you too much and I'll be dumb not to. So...will you marry me…?"

Streams go down my face like a waterfall. I stand from the bench and run to him, straddling him with my arms. He falls back, and we both land on the concrete with laughs. "Yes, yes, yes! I want to marry you, Natsu! I really want to! I love you!" I exclaim as more tears rush down.

He holds me against his chest tightly. "I'm glad!"

He backs away, and grabs the box. He takes the ring from the slit, and takes my ring finger. He gently slips the ring on. I begin to sob hysterically, "Oh my God, it's so beautiful! Natsuuuuu!"

"Shhh," he says in between laughs. He holds me again as I cry into his shirt. "Geez, you're such a handful. Who would've known you'd get like this…"

"Of course I'm like this, dummy! You just proposed to me!" I sob louder.

His cackles continue. "C'mon. Let's go tell everyone the good news."

"You just want to show off, huh?" I add as we stand from the ground.

He wipes my tears with his fingers. "Yup. Especially in front of Loke."

I punch him again playfully. And so, we walk hand in hand towards the building.

And, in those moments of telling the employees the proposal, I realized just what I've been missing all those years that I haven't met Natsu.

 _Compassion, honesty, trust...loyalty._

I know I can't get that with many people. He has helped me see just how important those traits are, especially when it comes to a relationship.

 _I can't be more thankful for him._

* * *

"You really think you can take my babe away from me now since you've proposed to her?!" Levy screams at Natsu while we're all at my apartment.

I'm currently going to move out of my apartment, and officially move into Natsu's condo. It's a big step, but I know I'm ready. _I want to spend the rest of my life with him._

I push Levy away slightly. "You'll still see me, Levy. I'm not moving away."

She pouts. "Yeah, but...it'll be so weird for me to go to Natsu's house just to see you," she whimpers, puckering her lips out.

I pat her head playfully. "You'll live, honey," I sooth, giggling.

Natsu chuckles. "You're welcome over anytime, Levy."

She rolls her eyes. "You're not making me feeling any better…"

"What, you want to have a sleepover or something?" I tease.

But, she doesn't take it. Her eyes sparkle. "Oh my God - could we?!"

Natsu and I exchange glances before laughing at her. She looks confused. "Uh, I was serious - why are you laughing?"

After zipping up my last suitcase, I take it by it's handle. I turn to Levy. "Remember that day when you helped me move in here? I'm getting flashbacks."

Levy chortles. "Yeah, it seems like yesterday when you told your parents you were moving away. You've really grown, Luce."

I smile. "Not just me, all of us. You two mean a lot to me."

Her eyes began to get glassy. She shakes her head. "Geez, Luce. Don't make me emotional here!"

Natsu and I laugh together again.

"But, really, Levy...thank you for always being there for me. Even when I was being stubborn or dumb...you were always there. I can't be anymore appreciative," I say before bringing my best friend in a tight embrace.

Levy hugs back just as tight. "Oh, what are friends for…? You've been there for me, too. Now...it's time for you to start your new life with your future husband. I can't be happier for you, Luce."

We let each other go. Our eyes are filled with tears, and we giggle at our states. "We're really getting emotional over nothing," she says, which makes us laugh more.

"I'm going to take this out to the car, alright?" Natsu announces, holding up my suitcase. I nod.

When he leaves, Levy asks, "I bet he's really great in bed, right?"

My face heats. "Levy!"

She raises her hands defensively. "Okay, sorry! I've just always wanted to say that."

"Well, some things are better not said."

She snickers. "Have you two...decided to try again?" she asks sternly.

I give her a slight glance before nodding. "We already have…"

She squeals. "I'm going to an aunt soon! I'm so excited!"

I laugh. "What makes you so sure you're going to be one?"

She groans. "Come on, Luce. We basically grew up together, so we're like, sisters...kinda."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, fine. You can be the aunt."

"Hell yeah!" Then, she stands up and runs out the apartment. Yelling to Natsu, she exclaims, "Hey, Natsu, just in advance, I'm gonna be the aunt! No questions asked!"

I laugh at her antics.

* * *

So, as I lay in Natsu's arms, on his bed, with all of my belongings packed away, I couldn't be any happier.

This has always been my dream. Being with the one I care about. Knowing that I want to spend the rest of my life with them. The rest of my life just filled with them. Nothing more to stop us from loving each other.

 _It's Just Us._

"I love you, Natsu."

"I love you too...Lucy."

 _And, it'll forever be…_

 _...Just Us._

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ so...that's it, guys. that's the final chapter of "just us." usually, i feel very pressured about writing final chapters, so i really hope it's not bad. i hope it's not poorly executed or fast-paced. i wanted to include the main characters in the final chapter, that's why loke apologized for everything now and lucy forgave him. and that's also why levy is in here, as well.

honestly...i never thought this story would've gone so far. at first, i made this story to control my own childish fantasies, that's why the beginning of this story is really cringey lmao. i really tried re-writing this story and make several editings. that's why the first couple of chapters are different than the original THEY WERE TOO CRINGEY LMAO

like i said in the last chapter, i made this story when i first turned 13. i made this story 2 days after my 13th birthday. i was a horny kid with dumb fantasies and i needed to let them out lmao. so...that's why i never expected this story to be into what it is today. ive made many accomplishments with this story. ive met my best friend today because of this story. ive grown up with this story, and im sure it can be shown in the story as well. im a very different person from what i was 2 years ago. i know im a better writer from 2 years ago, but of course, im not the best. i still have much more to improve on, and i know that. i want to improve as much as i can. i first started writing when i was like 7, so it's been a long ass time.

and about an epilogue...someone actually brought that up in a review for the last chapter. tbh...idk if i could make one. i feel like there's really nothing i could do. ofc i could write about lucy and natsu's kids but...mmm idk what'll happen. honestly i feel like i left it at a perfect spot. but if you disagree, please tell me. i could see what i could about an epilogue.

now, onto future writings...honestly...idk if want to keep writing for fairy tail. im very sad to say that as ive come a long way. but i cant find much motivation to write for fairy tail anymore. BUT IM AN INDECISIVE PERSON AND I MAY CHANGE MY MIND LATER LMAO so that's not a finally decision. i'll most likely take a break from fairy tail for a while tho.

fanfiction has always been a home for me tho. whenever i get sad or stressed, i seem to come back to fanfiction and start writing. i feel a lot better afterwards. fanfiction has helped me relieve a lot of stress, and also helped me to express my emotions better. i love you guys so much. this place felt like a second home to me. at first, i was so confused and i didn't know where to go. but then, i met so many nice, wonderful people here and it all seemed so welcoming and warm. you all are apart of my life, and i don't know what i would without you all. everything always feels like a sort of dream.

anyways...enough of that emotional stuff! you can always still contact me on here, or on instagram! my personal is **iam_alexiis**. feel free to dm me and we can be friends or something! and i also have a wattpad! it's **etheralpink** and im not writing on there yet but i will soon! dont be shyyyy :D

i guess that's it...please tell me if you want an epilogue or something and i'll see what i can do. also, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! if there's any mistakes, i'll get right on them! :)

this is bye for now...i'll miss you all while im gone. it's been a very fun and wild and long ride, and ive truly grown. i love you with all of my heart! thank you for supporting this story, even when i took months to update, you've always been there. it means a lot, and it always will mean a lot.

bye! :D


End file.
